Reflets
by youte
Summary: Quatre enfants, ressemblant étrangement à Rei, Makoto, Ami et Minako, arrivent soudain du futur. Avec elles viendront des révélations très sombres quant à l'avenir potentiel des adolescentes. L'éternité pourrait bien s'avérer être leur enfer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissement**__ : Puisque je n'avais jamais prévu de la publier, cette fic est longue et au début pas trop rythmée. Beaucoup de blabla.  
_

_C'est une de ces fics qu'on écrit pour s'amuser mais qui est totalement inconcevable et marginale. Quoi que ce serait assez dans l'esprit de l'anime…_

_Il existe une chronologie pour mieux appréhender l'histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi en la lisant, mais je ne pourrai la poster que plus tard, puisqu'elle gâcherait le pseudo suspense._

* * *

**Reflets**

**I**

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« Nan, c'est de la tienne ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à la plaque ! »

« C'est toi qui jouais avec les boutons ! »

Rei et Makoto levèrent la tête avec surprise et se regardèrent, interrogatrices. Les deux voix qu'elles entendaient appartenaient à des enfants, des petites filles sans doute.

« Il y a encore des gens à cette heure-ci ? » interrogea Makoto.

Rei, assise comme elle en tailleur sur les tatamis de sa chambre, secoua la tête.

« Non. Le temple est censé être vide de visiteur. »

« On ferait bien d'aller voir. »

Son amie acquiesça et se leva, abandonnant leur jeu de cartes. Elle fit glisser la porte fenêtre et passa à l'extérieur. Il faisait chaud en cette soirée d'été, et elle ne s'embarrassa pas de chaussures pour se diriger dans les jardins situés à l'arrière des quartiers d'habitation où deux prêtres et Rei vivaient.

« On est où ? » disait l'une des deux voix de plus loin.

« Je sais pas. Je crois pas qu'on soit encore à la base. »

« Et s'il y a des méchants ? » chuchota la première. « Et où sont les autres ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Bonsoir. »

Malgré la douceur du ton de Rei, les deux fillettes sursautèrent. La pénombre ne permettait pas de bien distinguer les autres, mais Rei ne donnait pas plus de six ou sept ans aux deux fillettes.

« Désolée. N'ayez pas peur. »

« Moi j'ai pas peur ! »

« Chut ! » reprocha l'autre.

« Où sont vos parents ? Le temple est fermé, vous savez. »

« Le temple ? » demanda curieusement celle de droite, légèrement plus grande que l'autre. « Quel temple ? »

« Hikawa. »

« Hika… quoi ? »

« Euh… »

« On est pas d'ici. On s'est perdues. On jouait et – »

« Tais-toi ! » reprocha rapidement la plus petite. « On n'a pas droit d'en parler ! »

« Mais… tu ne sens pas ? Elles sont comme nous. »

« Comme vous ? » répéta Makoto.

« Venez, » invita gentiment Rei. « Allons à l'intérieur, nous serons mieux. »

Une fois dans la chambre, à la lumière, plusieurs choses stupéfièrent les filles. Tout d'abord, les vêtements des deux petites étaient aussi simples que particuliers. Elles portaient toutes les deux un pantalon et un haut fantaisie coloré, mais la matière dans laquelle ils étaient faits semblaient plus légère et noble que ce que portaient les adolescentes.

Et plus important encore, la plus grande des deux filles ressemblaient comme deux gouttes deux à Rei à son âge, sauf que Rei avait eu les cheveux plus longs. La fillette les portait juste en dessous des épaules. Quant à la seconde fille, du même âge mais plus petite en taille, elle leur rappelait sans conteste Ami.

Et Rei et Makoto n'étaient pas les seules à avoir remarqué la ressemblance.

Finalement, la petite qui ressemblait à Rei sourit.

« Tu ressembles à maman, » informa t-elle.

Rei cligna des yeux.

« P… pardon ? »

« Mais tu es beaucoup plus jeune. Tu as quel âge ? »

« Euh… seize ans. »

« Beaucoup beaucoup plus jeune, » s'amusa t-elle.

« Et toi tu ressembles à tante Jupiter, » informa l'autre fille avec un grand sourire.

« T… tante Jupiter ? » souffla l'adolescente. « Vous… »

Echangeant un regard stupéfait avec Rei, Makoto ne sut que dire.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire d'où vous venez ? »

« On vient de – »

« Chut ! »

« Mais ! » protesta la petite qui ressemblait à Rei avec exaspération. « Je te dis qu'elles sont comme nous ! Tu ne peux pas le sentir ? Pareilles ! »

« Je suis pas sûre… »

« Moi je le suis. »

L'enfant ressemblant à Ami finit par soupirer et hocher la tête.

« D'accord. »

« On vient de la Base. C'est là qu'on habite avec nos parents. »

« On jouait dans la salle, et on a dû toucher à quelque chose qu'il fallait pas toucher. »

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Les filles, » tempéra rapidement Rei. « Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer. Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette salle ? »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Ben… on avait pas le droit d'y aller, en fait. Alors… »

« On sait pas trop. Mais c'était plein de choses super bien. Comme des anciens ordinateurs qui dataient au moins des années 10! »

« Des… » souffla Makoto. « De quelle année venez-vous ? »

« 2101. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous… quoi ? »

« Ben oui, » affirma l'enfant. « On est en combien ? » demanda t-elle soudain avidement. « On est dans le passé ? Trop bien ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda celle qui ressemblait à Rei avec excitation. « On est dans le passé ? »

« 2005. »

« Wahou ! C'était comme une machine à remonter le temps ! »

« Tu vois je t'avais dit que ce système était intéressant ! » affirma la plus petite.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était toi qui avais provoqué ce rayon ! »

« Les filles, s'il vous plait. Vous êtes à Tokyo, au Japon. »

« Le Japon ! On est au Japon ! »

« Euh… oui. » Makoto les observa attentivement. Elles parlaient japonais, même si avec un étrange petit accent, et avaient des traits purement japonais également. « Vous n'en venez pas ? »

« Le Japon n'existe plus depuis des décennies ! » informa la plus petite. « C'est à cause de la Guerre du Japon contre les envahisseurs de la planète Jio, quand ils ont sauvé la Terre, le Japon était en ruine, et le Cristal d'Argent l'a restauré en partie pour en faire une petite île pure et protégée magiquement. C'est le Royaume de Cristal maintenant. »

« Le… Japon… a disparu ? » souffla Rei. « Une minute, le Cristal ? »

« De la princesse, » confirma la petite plus posément. « Depuis, elle et le roi règnent sur le Royaume. »

« Mais… on a plus nos… » Makoto se tut, ne souhaitant pas vraiment leur révéler qu'elles avaient été les Senshi. Même si de toute façon, ces enfants ne naîtraient pas avant bien longtemps et semblaient parfaitement au courant. « Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Amili, » répondit la petite. « Sept ans. On a le même âge. En fait, on est nées le même jour. »

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Reiko, » se présenta t-elle. « Mais on est pas sœurs. Cousines seulement. Cousines de cœur, pas de sang. »

Rei s'assit lourdement. La familiarité qu'elle ressentait face aux deux enfants la déroutait. Amili avait la même signature psychique qu'Ami en plus de lui ressembler étrangement. Elle avait aussi la même trace magique qu'elle, cette trace liée à Mercure, mais en plus intense. Pourtant, cette enfant n'était pas Ami, sa personnalité était différente, elle était sûre d'elle, en rien timide, aventureuse.

Quant à Reiko… Rei avait l'impression de regarder une photo d'elle plus jeune, et c'était totalement flippant. Quant à son aura… Il y avait cette énergie liée à Mars, si forte et intense, et bien que la petite n'avait pas les mêmes manières qu'elle et était apparemment plus impulsive et téméraire, Rei supposait que leurs présences étaient semblables.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Amili, un demi sourire aux lèvres. « Je parie que je sais. »

« Rei Hino. Et voici Makoto Kino. »

« C'est trop bien ! » sourit-elle, d'une manière que Ami n'aurait jamais eue.

« Pourquoi ? »

« On devrait peut-être pas leur dire ça. Nos parents vont être déjà tellement furieux, » s'inquiéta Reiko. « Tu te rends compte ? Et si ils ne pouvaient pas venir nous récupérer ? C'est peut-être pour ça que le matériel n'était plus utilisé ! Et si on restait coincé ici pour toujours ! Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres ? C'est pas normal ! »

« Quels autres ? » demanda Makoto.

Amili eut l'air apeurée elle aussi tout à coup, l'excitation passée.

« On était quatre quand le rayon est apparu, mais quand on s'est réveillées ici, on était que nous. »

« Qui était avec vous ? »

« Ma sœur et notre autre cousine, » offrit Reiko.

Amili affirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Mina et Mako. »

« Reiko, Amili, Mina et Mako ? » répéta Makoto d'un ton incrédule. « C'est le rêve le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fait ! Rei, je ne viendrai plus jamais au temple ! »

« Le pire c'est que je crois qu'on est pas en train de rêver. »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Tu es différente, » nota Amili avec intérêt. « Tu es plus… pétillante. Tante Mars aussi. Toi tu es plus… »

« Plus souriante, » offrit Reiko doucement.

« On se connaît ? » demanda Rei. « Parce qu'on doit être vraiment vieilles à votre époque si on est encore en vie. »

Amili gloussa.

« Vieilles ? Les Senshi ne vieillissent pas ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Makoto.

« Ben oui ! »

« Mais on a plus nos pouvoirs depuis des mois. »

« Ah ? Ben vous allez les récupérer, avant la guerre. Parce qu'elle va arriver dans six ans et vous allez défendre la Terre et après ça plus jamais rien ne sera comme avant. Vous allez servir la reine Sérénité et le roi Endymion pendant des décennies et protéger le Royaume. »

Makoto s'assit près de Rei, le visage pâle.

« On… je crois qu'on devrait appeler les autres. »

« Et pour ma sœur ? » s'inquiéta Reiko. « Et pour Mako ? »

« On va les chercher, elles ne doivent pas être loin. On va appeler les autres en chemin. »

Alors qu'elles sortaient pour fouiller les jardins, Makoto finit par soupirer.

« Bon, je demande quand même… Si vous ressemblez tellement à Ami et Rei, ce n'est pas un hasard ? »

« Tu vois qu'on doit leur dire, » dit Reiko. « De toute façon ce sont les Senshi, c'est pareil. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais ! »

« Alors Reiko ? Rei est ta mère ? »

« Oui. Ma mère et celle de ma sœur, Mina. On est nées le même jour nous aussi. En fait, on est toutes les quatre nées le même jour. Mais pas de la même mère, bien sûr. Sauf pour Mina et moi. »

« Ah bon ? Ca c'est bizarre, » nota Makoto. « Comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est parce qu'on est pas tout à fait nées comme les autres bébés, » expliqua Amili. « Nos mamans sont Senshi, et puis dans le futur il y a bien des moyens plus avancés, alors on est nées grâce à la science. »

Rei et Makoto échangèrent un regard intrigué et soucieux, elles ne comprenaient pas mais n'étaient pas certaines de vouloir poser plus de questions.

« Mina est proche ! » souffla Reiko.

Rei pouvait le sentir elle aussi. Deux auras magiques, l'une portant la trace de Jupiter, l'autre de… Vénus.

« Mina ! Mako ! »

« Amili ? » demanda une voix de plus loin.

Les deux fillettes coururent et rencontrèrent à mi chemin deux autres enfants. L'une était plus grande et avaient de longs cheveux tressés et un grand sourire. L'autre était plus petite et la plus frêle de toutes. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient droits sur ses épaules. La première était l'image miroir de Makoto à sept ans, l'autre de Minako.

Et alors que les petites filles se réjouissaient de retrouver les autres en bonne santé, Makoto et Rei, elles, nageaient en pleine confusion.

« C'est impossible que nos filles puissent nous ressembler à ce point… si ? » demanda Makoto. « Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que ce sera dans presque un siècle et ce dont la science sera capable, mais elles n'ont absolument rien pris de leurs pères, c'est dingue ! »

« Ca a peut-être un rapport avec nos gènes Senshi… Mais… Pourquoi Reiko et Mina seraient sœurs ? »

Makoto observa les deux filles, incrédule.

« Excellente question. Impossible. Tu n'as pas pu mettre au monde la copie conforme de Minako. »

« Je l'ai peut-être adoptée. »

« Peut-être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Minako dans le futur. Si on se bat toujours – et ce n'est pas une idée réjouissante – on a bien dû perdre quelques combats. »

« Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, » souffla Rei.

« Tu vois qu'on est dans le passé ! Au Japon, comme dans les histoires ! » affirma Amili avec fierté à Mako. « Voici Makoto Kino et Rei Hino ! »

« Elles ont des noms de famille ! » s'exclama Mako.

« Elle ressemble à mama, » murmura la petite Mina avec une voix douce, debout toute proche de sa sœur. « Mais elle est différente. »

Lorsque Rei posa les yeux sur elle, la fillette baissa le regard, gênée. Reiko sourit à sa sœur.

« C'est parce que c'est pas vraiment maman, elle est plus jeune. Tu te rends compte, elle est même pas adulte ! Et t'as vu, on s'appelle Hino ! Et t'as vu ses cheveux ? Et tante Jupiter ? »

« Les filles… » interrompit doucement Rei. « Avant toute chose, il faudrait éviter de nous appeler ainsi. Mon nom est Rei, et elle, c'est Makoto. Utilisez nos prénoms, on préfère. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Amili avec hésitation. « Mais nous, on vous appelle jamais comme ça. »

« Vous nous appelez toujours par nos noms de Senshi ? »

« Presque toujours. Ce sont vos noms. »

« Et quand je parle à Rei, je l'appelle toujours Mars ? » demanda Makoto avec étonnement. « Et elle ne me tue pas ? »

« Ben non ! Tout le monde vous appelle comme ça ! »

« Je n'aime pas ça, » murmura Rei, n'appréciant pas du tout le sentiment envahissant son cœur.

« Les parents vont nous tuer, » murmura Mako, avec crainte et émerveillement mêlées dans le ton. « On va devoir s'entraîner et étudier pendant des jours sans récréation après ça. »

« Ca en vaut déjà le coup ! » répliqua Amili fièrement.

De la bande, c'était sans conteste elle la plus forte tête. Et Mako semblait presque la plus réfléchie.

« Comment on va rentrer ? » demanda Mina, d'une petite voix hésitante et douce.

« T'en fais pas, » rassura sa sœur, « on va trouver une solution. »

« Il n'y a pas la bonne technologie ici, et elles n'ont pas de pouvoirs. »

Reiko fronça les sourcils.

« Ah. Ouais. »

« Les parents vont nous tuer, » répéta Mako. « Ma mère ne va plus me laisser approcher des holos pendant des mois après ça. »

« Tu imagines mon père ? » grimaça Amili.

« Au moins tu n'auras pas Lady Jupiter en face de toi ! »

« Et nous, alors, vous imaginez ? » lança Reiko.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Visiblement, pour elles, Reiko et Mina étaient les plus mal parties.

« Venez, » soupira Rei. « Rentrons. Les autres devraient bientôt arriver. Et va falloir leur expliquer. »

Makoto sourit soudain.

« Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'on va pouvoir voir leurs têtes ! »

p

Ami ne pouvait apparemment qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche silencieusement, observant Amili avec stupéfaction. La petite, quant à elle, la regardait avec bien plus de calme qu'elle n'en avait d'ordinaire, ses yeux buvant l'apparence de l'adolescente avec fascination.

« Tu ne ressembles pas aux holos, » dit-elle finalement. « Mais tante Mars et tante Jupiter non plus. »

« Les… hologrammes ? »

« Ben oui ! »

Rei fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle servait un chocolat chaud pour chaque petite assise autour de la table basse.

« Les holos ? Tu veux dire que tu ne l'avais jamais vue ? »

Amili baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« La mère d'Amili est décédée il y a des années, » expliqua doucement Mako. « Lady Mercure est morte au combat. »

« Désolée, » s'excusa rapidement Rei, avant de jeter un regard anxieux vers Ami.

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas aussi perturbée par sa mort violente dans un futur lointain que par l'apparition de sa future fille.

Mina, qui était assise en face d'Amili, prit un cookie au chocolat de la boite et le tendit à sa cousine attristée. Surprise, celle-ci leva la tête et prit le biscuit.

« Merci, Mina. »

La frêle fillette eut un petit sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur son propre gâteau.

« Si on est ici, » avança Mako, « est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on n'est plus protégées par le Champ de la Base ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient nous retrouver ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » s'inquiéta Amili. « J'ai jamais rien compris à ces trucs technologiques. »

« Le Champ ne protège que la Base, et on est plus à la Base. Mais si ils viennent ici, on se battra. »

« Vous vous quoi ? Pas question. Et de qui on parle ? » interrogea Makoto.

« Des Agents, » répondit Reiko très sérieusement. « Ils sont sur entraînés et ont tous les moyens possibles. Ils sont à la recherche des Senshi depuis 17 ans, mais les Senshi sont en réalité recherchées depuis 20 ans, puis les Agents ont été formés pour les retrouver. »

« Comment ça ? C'est toujours la guerre ? »

« La Terre est en paix depuis le dernier Conflit Terrestre. Il s'est achevé en 2076 quand les nations ont dû s'allier de nouveau pour face à une menace extraterrestre. On a appelé cette guerre la Guerre des Immortels, elle a eu lieu de 2076 à 2078. Depuis, tout est plus calme même si c'est pas parfait. »

« Alors qui chasserait les Senshi de votre époque ? »

Amili ouvrait la bouche mais la petite voix douce de Mina l'interrompit.

« Tu ne devrais pas leur dire, » avertit-elle doucement sans lever les yeux vers les autres. Elle continuait de casser son cookie en petits morceaux avec application. « Tu vas leur faire peur. »

Amili fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Reiko, qui haussa les épaules. Finalement, l'enfant soupira.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas votre soucis. En fait ça le sera pas avant des années. Beaucoup d'années. »

« On peut savoir pourquoi vos mères sont recherchées ? » demanda Ami. « Est-ce parce qu'elles protègent le Royaume ? »

Amili posa les yeux sur Mina, mais l'enfant effacée ne semblait pas faire attention à la conversation. Elle trempait à présent ses morceaux dans son chocolat pour les ramollir puis les manger. Voyant qu'elle ne serait cette fois-ci pas interrompue, elle informa :

« Elles ne protègent plus le Royaume, elles ont dû le quitter pour plus de sécurité. Le Royaume est protégé par le Cristal et la reine. Il n'a plus besoin des Senshi depuis la Guerre des Immortels. »

« La guerre au cours de laquelle ta mère est morte ? »

« Hmm. Des Senshi venues d'un monde en fin de vie sont venues pour assassiner nos mères et les Shitennou, prendre leurs pouvoirs et coloniser la Terre. Elles ont échoué. Mais les pertes pour le Royaume furent lourdes. »

« Et les Shitennou ? »

« Morts, enfin sauf Naboru Nephrite, » dit Mako. « Kunzite est mort dans un attentat pendant le dernier Conflit Terrestre il y a vingt-cinq ans. Jadeite a été tué dans une bataille aérienne il y a trente-huit ans. Zoicite s'est exilé il y a vingt-deux ans, il a été retrouvé et tué. »

« Par les ennemis du Royaume ? »

« Oui, par les ennemis des Gardiens. »

« Tu as des lunettes, » Amili fit soudainement en observant Ami.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Dans le futur tu n'en auras plus. Pas sur les holos du moins. C'est parce qu'avec la magie on peut tout faire. »

« Pas tout, » contredit Mako.

Amili leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es différente sans les cheveux bleus. »

« Je suppose, » sourit Ami. « Tu n'avais jamais vu de holo de moi sous ma forme normale ? »

Mako secoua la tête.

« Normal pour Lady Mercure c'était les cheveux bleus et les yeux bleu marine. »

« Mais… je n'étais pas toujours transformée, si ? »

« Transformée ? » répéta Reiko. « En quoi ? »

« Souviens-toi, » reprocha Amili. « On l'a vu en leçons. Avant elles devaient se transformer en Sailors pour avoir accès à leurs pouvoirs. Et ils étaient faibles au départ. Plus le temps a passé et les expériences ont été accumulées, plus ils se sont développés et ont fait partie d'elles, jusqu'à ce que leurs apparences se figent. »

Le ton fier d'Amili poussa Reiko à lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pour une fois que tu retiens quelque chose des leçons ! » taquina t-elle. « D'ailleurs je ne ferai pas confiance à tes dires seulement ! »

« Hein que c'est vrai, Mina ? »

La fillette, entendant son prénom, leva la tête de son chocolat pour découvrir que toutes la regardaient, y compris les trois adolescentes. Elle rougit immédiatement et baissa nerveusement la tête. Sa sœur à côté d'elle sourit avec amusement.

« Tu rougis. » Elle l'observa mieux et rit. « Tu rougis encore plus. »

« C'est parce que tu lui fais remarquer, » expliqua Mako calmement. « Tu l'embarrasses. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est timide ! Je sais même pas comment elle peut être renfermée à ce point, on a toutes grandi dans les mêmes circonstances après tout. »

« Et on est toutes différentes. Heureusement. Tu imagines si on était toutes aussi arrogantes et têtes brûlées qu'Amili ou aussi fières et énergiques que toi ? »

« Je suis seulement très volontaire ! » protesta Amili. « Je suis courageuse et vive d'esprit. »

« Et j'aime simplement l'action ! » ajouta Reiko. « Et je suis intelligente aussi, et forte ! Et tu imagines si on était aussi peureuses et sarcastiques que toi ? Ou aussi réfléchies ? »

« Ou avec le même sens de l'humour ? »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas peureuse ni sarcastique, je suis réaliste ! Et je suis la meilleure en combat ! »

« Et je suis la meilleure en manipulation d'armes, » répliqua Amili.

« C'est moi la plus forte avec les technologies et le pilotage, sans parler de ma puissance de feu. Et je suis désolée, Mako, mais ton humour est vraiment trop nul, » grimaça Reiko, mais l'étincelle amusée dans ses yeux allégeait la remarque.

« Vous êtes nulles, » reprocha Mako.

« Moi je te trouve drôle, » informa Mina de sa voix basse et posée, apparemment jamais bien plus élevée qu'un murmure fort.

Mako tourna la tête vers elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci. »

« Mina est trop gentille, et elle trouve plein de choses totalement ennuyeuses passionnantes, » remarqua Reiko. « Comme… oh, à peu près tout. »

« De toute façon, j'avais raison, » déclara Amili. « Ma mère ne te ressemblait pas. Ou plus. »

Ami secoua la tête.

« Vous voulez dire que nous gardons toujours notre apparence de Senshi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et nos fringues ? » demanda Makoto. « Pitié, on ne se balade pas toujours en fuku ? »

« En… ? Non. Pantalons, bottes et tuniques. Blanc et doré et orange, ou blanc, rouge et violet, ou blanc, vert et rose. Mais seuls quelques détails sont de couleur sur la tunique. Les finissions, les symboles. »

« Mon père rit toujours de leur habitude de toujours être en uniforme. Il faut dire qu'ils sont classes et pratiques. Le pantalon souple et les bottes permettent de se battre plus aisément. »

« Vous vous entraînez, » Rei dit doucement. « C'est ce que vous avez dit, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Reiko. « On est leurs héritières, on doit mettre nos dons au service de notre mission ! Pour ça on s'entraîne et on apprend tous les jours, il faut qu'on devienne puissantes et fortes pour que le jour venu on puisse accomplir notre devoir ! »

« Vos mères vous entraînent pour que vous deveniez des Senshi ? »

« Pour qu'on défende la liberté, » affirma Mako avec un hochement de tête. « Et on réussira. Il ne peut en être autrement. »

Les adolescentes échangèrent de sombres regards. Elles n'aimaient pas beaucoup l'enthousiasme mêlé de ferveur dans le ton des filles. N'aimaient pas du tout que des enfants soient ainsi visiblement déjà décidées à grandir pour combattre.

Cela tranchait énormément avec l'innocence dont elles pouvaient faire preuve, mais Rei sentait les pouvoirs en elles, et elle avait déjà noté qu'elles semblaient plus mâtures que les enfants de leur âge et s'exprimaient très bien.

« Et vous ? »

« Nous ? » interrogea Reiko.

« Oui. Devez-vous vous transformer ? »

« Tu devrais pas répondre, » avertit Amili.

Sa cousine fronça les sourcils.

« Mais c'est maman. Je lui dois respect et obéissance. »

« Ouah, » murmura Makoto à Rei. « Tu dois être une maman hyper stricte. »

Rei fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

« J'ai l'impression que nous le sommes toutes. »

« Mais c'est pas Lady Mars, » protesta Amili. « Ce n'est pas nos parents. Ca se voit, elles sont totalement différentes et elles ne sont pas les mêmes personnes. »

« Ben oui, elles sont enfants. Et pas guerrières. Mais ça reste… »

« Bizarre, oui. »

« Les expériences changent les gens, les années transforment les pensées. »

Toutes tournèrent la tête vers Mina avec surprise. La petite savait tant se faire oublier que chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait se trouvait étrange. Au-delà du fait… qu'elles _étaient_ étranges.

« Mina est d'accord avec moi, » sourit Reiko.

« Ca veut pas dire qu'on peut tout leur dire, elle l'a dit elle-même. »

« Nos pouvoirs sont innés, on peut les utiliser quand on veut, » informa finalement Mako, tranchant pour ses cousines. « Quoi ? Si on vous laisse faire vous allez débattre jusqu'au lever du soleil. C'est exactement ce que vous reproche Lady Vénus lors des entraînements, non ? »

« Vous contrôlez les mêmes éléments que nous ? »

« Que nos mères, » corrigea Mako. « Vous pouvoirs ne sont que peu développés, je peux le sentir, nos mères contrôlent plus de choses que vous. Mais nos pouvoirs évoluent avec nous et avec nos personnalités, ils prennent donc des formes parfois différentes de ceux de nos mères. »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes différentes de nous. »

« Vous êtes différentes de nos mères, » informa Reiko, sa voix sombre soudain. Quand elle vit le regard des adolescentes sur elle, elle baissa les yeux. « Nos mères sont des gardiennes, des guerrières. Elles doivent accomplir leur mission, nous devrons accomplir la nôtre. »

« On n'a pas l'air très marrantes, » souffla Makoto à ses amies. « On a même l'air carrément froides. »

« C'est pas vrai, » protesta Amili. « Mon père et les mères des filles ont connu beaucoup de guerres et de nombreuses années de lutte. Ils sont honorables, forts et puissants, connus dans le monde entier et une partie des mondes extérieurs. C'est parce qu'ils ont tant de responsabilités depuis si longtemps qu'ils doivent être ainsi. Ils doivent rester concentrés, et nous devons apprendre d'eux. »

« Hmm, oui, c'est évident. »

« Nous aurons de la chance si nous leur ressemblons un jour, si nous devenons aussi forts et braves qu'eux, si nous réussissons à remporter notre guerre, » renforça Reiko.

Rei n'en était pas aussi convaincue. Son sixième sens l'avertissait que ce qui se jouait maintenant changerait sans doute tout leur avenir. Et pour ce qu'elle en avait su, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas devenir la femme que ces enfants décrivaient entre les lignes. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être une bonne tante, et encore moins une bonne mère. Simplement un mentor, trop respecté et trop puissant dans les yeux des filles.

« Hmm, Amili, » demanda timidement Ami, « tu as mentionné ton père ? »

Makoto commença à sourire mais Rei lui mit un petit coup de coude pour l'empêcher de taquiner leur amie.

« Oui, » sourit Amili. « Naboru Nephrite. »

Le visage d'Ami pâlit puis rougit.

« Nephrite ? » répéta t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que les Shitennou sont également immortels ? » demanda Rei pour empêcher les taquineries de Makoto et laisser le temps à Ami de se remettre de ce choc.

« Oui, » confirma Mako. « Seul Nephrite est en vie mais lui aussi n'a pas vieilli. »

« Surtout quand il s'agit de nous pousser lors des entraînements physiques, » murmura Reiko à sa sœur, qui hocha la tête, finissant son chocolat chaud en silence.

« Je savais bien que Naboru et toi finiriez pas passer le pas, » taquina finalement Makoto.

Ami rougit brusquement.

« Q… Quoi ? »

« Ben oui, vous êtes souvent ensemble en ce moment, et il est normal qu'avec toi. Ils sont restés ensemble pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda t-elle aux filles.

Amili secoua la tête.

« Ils ont divorcé il y a longtemps. Puis quinze ans après ils se sont remis ensemble. Ca dépendait des moments après. Père dit que c'est parce qu'ils se connaissaient trop. »

« Et qui est ton papa, Mako ? » demanda Ami pour se venger.

« Je sais pas, » répondit la fillette. « Ma mère n'en parle jamais. Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait vraiment aimé. »

« Elle s'est mariée, quand elle était plus jeune ? » demanda Rei, intéressée malgré elle.

« A part durant les leçons d'histoire en lien avec notre mission, nos parents ne parlent jamais du passé. On ne sait rien de leur passé. »

« Elle s'est mariée, » affirma Mina doucement.

« Quoi ? » demanda sa cousine.

« Elle a une alliance. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« En or. Avec une jolie pierre dessus. Elle la cache sur elle. Elle la regarde parfois. »

Mako l'observa, la bouche ouverte.

« Mais… »

« Il est mort depuis très longtemps, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup, » termina la fillette de sa manière neutre.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? »

Sa cousine se contenta de hausser les épaules. Mako la fusilla du regard.

« Mina ! »

« Pas la peine de lui crier dessus ! » défendit Reiko. « Personne ne parle du passé, c'est tout ! »

« Mina est très observatrice, » informa Amili aux adolescentes. « Elle parle pas beaucoup par moments, mais elle est très sensible à tout ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je parie que c'est Motoki, » taquina Rei.

Makoto leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben voyons ! »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda curieusement Reiko.

« On pourra peut-être vous le présenter. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle. « On va voir des gens ? Je veux dire… enfin… »

Elle baissa tout de suite les yeux. Rei soupira.

« Vous ne sortez pas beaucoup de chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On vit dans une base isolée, au centre du continent asiatique. Bien sûr personne ne le sait. Etre au cœur d'un continent très habité protège notre position, mais là où l'on vit c'est un désert. Personne ne vit à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde depuis très longtemps. La région a été ravagée par une guerre. La base est enterrée, on y vit tous, nous, nos parents, et treize personnes qui leur sont totalement loyales. »

« Elles aussi ont dû quitter le Royaume pour le protéger ? »

Reiko haussa les épaules.

« Quatre viennent d'autres pays, et un est un extraterrestre. Kaloon. Lui, il est expert en technologies hybrides. Il m'apprend des tas de choses ! »

« Hybride ? » s'intéressa Ami.

« Mélange de technologies humaines courantes, de magie et de technologies extraterrestres. »

« Et vous n'avez jamais rien vu en dehors de la base ? D'autres gens ? D'autres enfants ? »

« On va à la surface pour les entraînements de survie, certains entraînements sur nos pouvoirs et parfois pour jouer. Mais il n'y a personne. On est même nées à la base. »

« Mais on a vu des holos du monde entier, » affirma Mako. « Est-ce qu'on pourra voir le Japon ? »

« Au moins Tokyo. »

« Tokyo ? »

« La capitale, » rappela Amili.

« Trop bien ! Les images étaient sympas ! »

« On pourra voir l'océan ? » demanda Mako.

Rei sourit.

« Pourquoi pas, si on a le temps ? »

Elle n'aimait pas la femme qu'elle deviendrait et qui enfermerait ses filles même si c'était pour les protéger, mais rien ne l'interdisait de faire plaisir à ces enfants à présent. Leur espoir et leur excitation étaient presque palpables.

« Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'étais à l'aéroport et on… » Minako s'interrompit immédiatement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les fillettes. Pâle, elle les regarda une à une et secoua la tête. « Il va falloir que je parle à mon médecin à propos de ces médicaments… » murmura t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Makoto posa une main sur son épaule.

« Respire, tu n'hallucines pas. Elles sont apparues tout à l'heure. »

Minako fronça les sourcils, et fit visiblement fi de la manière intéressée et fascinée dont les enfants la regardaient.

« Ne me dites pas que des mini nous ont débarqué du passé ? Non parce que tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre, et je m'y habitue à peine, alors… »

« Pas du passé, » sourit Makoto, s'amusant visiblement de la réaction de l'idole d'ordinaire si contrôlée. « Du futur. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce sont nos filles. »

« Pardon ? »

Minako posa les yeux sur les petites et s'arrêta sur Mina, qui baissa rapidement le regard.

« Elles nous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, » murmura l'idole à ses amies qu'elle entraîna à l'écart. « Et elles ont l'air d'avoir le même âge ! »

« Elles ont exactement le même âge, » informa Rei, qui résuma rapidement ce qu'elles avaient appris à leur amie retardataire.

« Mina, Mako, Reiko et Amili ? » répéta quelques minutes plus tard Minako. « Vous rigolez ? Malgré notre immortalité on doit vraiment être séniles pour avoir eu aussi peu d'imagination ! »

« Ben y'a plus étrange, » remarqua doucement Makoto. « Mina n'est pas ta fille. Mais celle de Rei. Apparemment Reiko et Mina sont sœurs. Enfin, jumelles, si on en croit leur date de naissance. »

« C'est ridicule ! Cette petite est l'image miroir de la fille que j'étais à son âge. Rei ne peut pas lui avoir donné naissance. »

« Peut-être que si, » murmura Ami, réfléchissant. « On a accès à des techniques incroyables apparemment, et nos pouvoirs semblent bien plus grands. Il se peut que quand nous avons décidé d'avoir des héritiers nous ayons décidé d'utiliser des techniques in vitro. Si nous voulions que nos enfants aient une chance de se défendre et de devenir à leur tour des guerrières il fallait qu'elles soient des filles. Nous avons pu manipuler les gènes pour être certaines d'avoir des héritières et de plus des héritières douées de pouvoirs innés. Cette manipulation pourrait également expliquer qu'elles nous ressemblent autant, si la magie y a été mêlée. »

« Ca devient vraiment de plus en plus bizarre, » soupira Makoto. « Et effrayant. Je n'ai pas l'impression que notre futur soit génial. Apparemment on va passer des décennies à défendre un Royaume idyllique, à partir en guerre et nous allons finalement nous enterrer dans un endroit désert pour élever nos filles sous terre et les entraîner à se défendre contre un ennemi apparemment assez dangereux pour qu'on s'exile pour protéger le Royaume, Usagi et Mamoru. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que Rei aurait porté ma fille ? »

« Peut-être que tu ne le pouvais pas, » proposa Ami. « Ou peut-être avions-nous besoin d'une Senshi en état de se battre au cas où. »

« Alors les petites ne seraient pas vraiment sœurs ? »

« Si, dans le sens où leur mère de naissance est la même. Peut-être même qu'elles ont des gènes en commun. »

« Pas beaucoup vue leur apparence. »

« Qui sait, leur père est peut-être le même, » proposa Makoto.

Rei et Minako posèrent les yeux sur elle avec incrédulité et dégoût.

« Et puis quoi encore ? » lança Rei avec écoeurement.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que vous deux vous aviez… avec le même… Ami ! »

« Si c'est une fécondation artificielle, il se peut que, dans l'éventualité où vous étiez toutes les deux célibataires et où vous vous étiez mises d'accord pour que Rei porte les filles, vous ayez décidé d'un donneur commun pour qu'elles soient sœurs. »

« Je préfère ça, » souffla Minako. « Sauf que je trouve ça toujours très bizarre. »

Le grand sourire de Makoto ne présageait rien de bon pour Rei.

« Tu te rends compte ? » dit Makoto à l'idole qui l'observa, elle aussi méfiante. « Rei est la mère de ton enfant ! »

Rei, soudainement très rouge, la frappa au bras.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est sa fille, pas la mienne ! »

« Tu as entendu les petites, Mars est leur mère à toutes les deux. »

« Elles vivent toutes ensemble, elles sont presque sœurs toutes les quatre de toute façon, et si je les ai mises au monde, c'est un peu naturel, ça ne sous entend rien de… ça ! »

« Si tu ressemblais à Reiko à son âge tu étais vraiment adorable, Reiko, » lança Minako avec un sourire.

Rei la fusilla du regard, encore plus rouge, alors que les autres riaient.

« Arrête ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette théorie n'est pas ridicule ! »

« Oh, je crois que ça n'a pas tellement d'importance. Maintenant que les petites sont ici notre futur a forcément été altéré. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté on devrait s'en réjouir. Je ne tiens pas à faire des manipulations génétiques pour avoir une fille qui me ressemble à ce point et pour l'appeler Mina, merci. »

« Elle n'a pas tort. On peut espérer un avenir différent à présent, » acquiesça Ami.

Makoto soupira.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Mais les filles sont vraiment adorables, non ? Elles nous ressemblent et pourtant leurs personnalités sont vraiment différentes, c'est dingue. Mina est tellement mignonne ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Minako, lançant un petit coup d'œil vers la fillette en question alors que les enfants étaient occupées à étudier la télé, les photos et la radio de la chambre de Rei.

Ami sourit et acquiesça.

« Elle est très effacée et timide. Elle ne parle presque pas. »

« Timide ? »

« Dur à croire, hein ? » taquina Rei. « Amili est quant à elle la plus forte tête du groupe et bien que brillante elle n'est apparemment pas du tout intéressée par les livres ou les études. »

« Et Reiko a l'air de lui rendre la pareille question assurance et adore la technologie, t'y crois ça ? » sourit Makoto. « Quant à Mako, c'est apparemment la rigolote de la bande. »

« Comment allons-nous les ramener chez elles ? »

« Nous devons espérer que les futures Vénus, Mars et Jupiter sauront venir les chercher, parce que nous ne pouvons rien faire, » soupira Ami.

« Personnellement, je serais curieuse de les rencontrer. J'aimerais voir à quel point elles sont différentes de nous, » informa Makoto.

« Elles le sont forcément énormément, même les filles ne les voient pas en nous. Ou nous en elles, peu importe. » Rei secoua la tête. « Elles ont 112 ans, vous vous rendez compte ? En tant d'années, les gens peuvent totalement changer. »

« On va avoir des bébés en étant grand-mère, c'est trop déboussolant, » dit Makoto en secouant la tête. « Vous croyez qu'on en a eu plus tôt ? Nephrite et Ami se sont mariés sûrement en tant que jeunes adultes, et moi aussi apparemment. Peut-être après la guerre après laquelle le Royaume est né. Ca me paraît bizarre qu'aucune d'entre nous n'ait eu envie de créer une famille alors. Naturellement je veux dire, sans altération. »

« Peut-être. Si c'est le cas, si les enfants étaient mortels… ils doivent être de vieux adultes à leur époque. Mais elles auraient abandonné leurs enfants et petits-enfants pour s'exiler dans ce cas ? »

« Pour les protéger, pourquoi pas ? » proposa Makoto.

Un éclat de rire recentra leur attention sur les enfants. Elles avaient mis les mains sur l'album photo de Rei et trouvaient apparemment les images statiques très amusantes.

« On dirait toi ! » lança Mako à Reiko en observant une photo d'une petite Rei au temple.

Rei récupéra l'album et secoua la tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas elle. »

« Oh, tante Mars, tu n'es pas drôle ! » se plaignit Mako.

« Rei, » corrigea la jeune femme. « Et pas tante. Il se fait tard, vous allez devoir vous coucher. »

« Il n'est pas encore vingt-trois heures, » remarqua Amili.

« Vingt-trois heures ? » demanda Minako. « Ce n'est un peu tard, ça ? »

« On doit se coucher à vingt-trois heures et se lever à six heures. Bientôt, ce sera cinq heures. On doit pouvoir ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. »

« On peut regarder la télé ? Ca a l'air marrant, » dit Reiko.

« Oh, mini Reiko aime la télé, » sourit Minako en lançant un regard taquin à Rei.

« Hum, qui va garder les petites ? » demanda Makoto. « Je doute fort qu'elles passent inaperçues. »

« Elles peuvent rester au temple cette nuit. »

« On peut aller dans ma maison ensuite. C'est les vacances, le quartier est tranquille, beaucoup de familles sont parties, » offrit Minako.

Les filles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu as une maison ? » souffla Makoto.

« C'est celle de mes parents bien sûr, » corrigea Minako, confuse par leur réaction et un peu gênée par les regards qu'elle reçut.

« Tu as des parents ? »

« Makoto ! » reprocha Rei face à son impolitesse.

« Oui, j'ai des parents, » affirma Minako. « Bien sûr. »

« Hum, » hésita Ami, « pourquoi vis-tu dans un hôtel dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que j'y suis bien et que c'est plus près de mes lieux de travail. On peut revenir au sujet ? »

« Justement, et tes parents ? » demanda Makoto.

« Ils prenaient l'avion ce soir, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard. » Minako leva les yeux au ciel. « Ma mère insiste pour qu'on dîne ensemble avant chacun de leurs départs. »

« Pour où ? »

« Makoto ! »

Tout le monde ignora Rei.

« Londres, bien sûr, c'est là que j'ai en partie grandi, et là que mon père travaille la plupart du temps. Tout ça pour dire que les filles peuvent rester là-bas. Je travaille presque pas cette semaine. Vous êtes les bienvenues bien sûr. »

« Je viendrai de temps en temps. Je dois passer du temps avec ma mère. »

« Pour moi c'est ok. »

« Pareil, » confirma Rei.

« Artémis est avec Luna et les Tsukino dans le nord pour la semaine. Donc ce sera entre nous quatre et les quatre juniors. »

« Artémis et Luna de Mau ? » demanda Mako en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Ami. « Est-ce qu'ils sont en vie ? »

« Lady Luna est en vie. »

« Vous la connaissez ? »

« Non, » répondit Amili en mettant un coup de coude à Mako pour la faire taire.

Rei les observa avec suspicion. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'elles ne leur disaient pas.

« Bon, » fit Makoto en claquant dans ses mains. « Il va falloir installer les futons, et puis on pourra regarder un peu de télé. Mako, tu viens m'aider, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître tant qu'à faire ? »

La fillette parut hésitante tout d'abord, jusqu'à ce que Mina la pousse un peu vers la direction qu'avait prise Makoto. Finalement elle sourit et courut apprendre à connaître la forme adolescente de Jupiter.

Amili, intéressée naturellement par cette mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue, commença à lui poser des questions avidement.

« Il va nous falloir des vêtements, » informa Reiko doucement.

Rei jeta un coup d'œil à leurs vêtements et hocha la tête. Toutes portaient le même pantalon, et leurs hauts étaient identiques mises à part les couleurs, comme pour leurs chaussures confortables.

« Je vous en achèterai demain avant de venir vous chercher, » offrit Minako. « J'ai un bon œil pour les tailles. »

Reiko l'observa et eut un grand sourire heureux à cette idée qui fit rire Minako. Rei était certaine que ça avait un rapport avec elle, mais elle n'osait demander pourquoi l'idole réagissait aussi joyeusement au grand sourire de l'enfant qui lui ressemblait tant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Minako en remarquant que Reiko l'observait toujours.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très forte, » informa la fillette. « Comme Mina. »

« Je suis forte, » protesta sa sœur d'une voix douce en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais tu as l'air toute fragile et tu es plus petite que nous. »

« Je vais grandir, » protesta l'enfant en croisant les bras. « Tu ne devrais pas lui parler ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas mama, elle n'est même plus Vénus, et puis ça la dérange pas, hein ? »

Minako dut se reprendre pour sourire, mais Rei devina qu'elle était aussi choquée qu'elle par la manière dont elle s'était tendue.

« Hum, tu m'as appelée mama ? » demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

« Ben oui, » s'amusa Reiko. « Enfin, pas toi, mais mama. Enfin, tu vois, quoi. »

Un petit sourire était né sur le visage de Mina qui restait silencieuse et les observait, comme si elle était amusée par quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Ou savoir.

« Mais Rei est ta mère, non ? »

« Aussi. »

« Aussi ? » répéta Minako d'une voix serrée et plus dure. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous êtes toutes les deux nos mamans, » répondit Reiko comme si c'était une évidence. « On a deux mamans. Moi je t'appelle mama et j'appelle maman maman, mais Mina fait le contraire, je sais pas pourquoi. Elle aime faire les choses à sa façon. »

« Et votre père ? »

« Quoi ? Ben on en a pas. Elles sont nos parents. Nous quatre, on est une famille. »

Rei ne savait pas que ressentir. La panique, l'incrédulité, la gêne, tout se mêlait en elle.

« Hum, tu veux dire… »

Reiko les observa sans comprendre leur réaction.

« Elles sont mariées, » dit-elle. « Quoi ? Ca fait longtemps. Tante Jupiter nous a même dit qu'elles étaient ensemble avant même la Guerre du Japon, quand elles étaient pas encore des adultes ! Et elles sont toujours restées un couple. Toutes ces années. »

« Ok, » murmura Minako d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. « C'est, hum… »

Elle lança un regard vers Rei qui ne parvenait pas à faire autrement que rester figée, les joues écarlates. Minako semblait aussi embarrassée qu'elle, mais la situation ne semblait pas la gêner, et Rei prit soudain conscience que la gêne qu'elle ressentait n'était en aucun cas liée à la possibilité d'une telle relation entre l'idole et elle.

Au contraire…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » interrogea Reiko, confuse.

Un doux rire sortit de la gorge de sa sœur, qui se couvrit la bouche, les yeux illuminés d'amusement rappelant tant Minako quand elle la taquinait que Rei en eut un instant le souffle coupé.

« Elles sont embarrassées, » expliqua doucement l'enfant pour sa sœur. « Elles sont jeunes, elles ne sont pas encore arrivées à ce point de leur vie. »

« Oh, » souffla Reiko. Puis ses yeux brillèrent et elle sourit. « Oh ! Oups. »

« Dans… » La gorge de Rei se trouvait terriblement sèche, mais elle s'interdit de l'éclaircir. « Dans le futur – _votre_ futur, on est… mariées ? Nous deux ? »

« Oui, » sourit Reiko. « C'est ça. Mariées, en couple, amoureuses, ensemble quoi. Depuis des décennies. »

« Reiko – _Rei_ et moi ? »

« Oui, » s'amusa l'enfant. « Rei et toi. Mars et Vénus. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ca te dérange ? »

Surprise, Minako ne sut que répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et, rougissant, garda le silence et lança un regard brillant à Rei, qui détourna les yeux, encore plus gênée qu'elle.

« Sympa, » maugréa la miko.

« Ce… ce n'est pas… » s'étrangla Minako.

« Si tu crois que ça me ravit. »

« Pardon ? » s'indigna l'idole, croisant les bras et la fusillant du regard, son embarras caché derrière son irritation. « Comme si je n'étais pas un bon parti ! »

Rei haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'es pas exceptionnelle, ravale ton ego. »

« Parce que tu crois que tu l'es ? Que tu puisses te marier est déjà un exploit en soi ! »

« Ca m'étonnerait que quelqu'un arrive à te supporter assez longtemps pour vouloir t'épouser dans cette réalité ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à – »

« Stop. »

La voix de Mina n'était pas assez élevée pour surprendre et figer les deux adolescentes, en revanche, son ton ferme lui les étonna. Lorsque les regards convergèrent vers elle, la petite baissa les yeux et prit la main de sa sœur, qui avait la tête baissée.

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinua dans le cœur de Rei. Voyant que la situation avait troublé Reiko dont Mina serrait la main, la jeune fille posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit double.

« Désolée, » s'excusa t-elle doucement. « C'était idiot. »

Minako hocha la tête pour appuyer ses mots.

« C'est vrai, il ne faut pas y faire attention, on se chamaille tout le temps, tu sais. Vos mères ne se disputent jamais ? »

« Non, » répondit Reiko, levant la tête et ravalant les larmes que cachait son regard avec un petit reniflement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Pas devant nous en tout cas, » dit la fillette en haussant les épaules. « Parfois elles sont irritées à cause de nous, quand on a fait des choses dangereuses, comme l'autre fois avec le vaisseau, mais sinon… elles sont jamais énervées. Sauf parfois quand les choses vont mal pour leur mission. »

« Et elles ne se chamaillent jamais ? » demanda Rei, étonnée.

Reiko, rassurée, secoua la tête.

« Pas devant nous en tout cas. Et pis elles sont contentes quand elles peuvent être ensemble. »

« Ah. Tu sais... » Elle hésita, lança un coup d'œil à Minako, qui parut la comprendre et hocha la tête, « Minako et moi sommes amies, et on se dispute souvent, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'aimer passer du temps ensemble. Avec nos autres amis, » préféra préciser Rei.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça, Reiko, » confirma Minako avec un sourire en lui passant une main dans les cheveux pour les mettre en ordre.

Reiko fronça le nez face à son geste, avant de repasser une main dans ses cheveux elle-même, ce qui fit rire Minako. Boudeuse, l'enfant leur jeta un coup d'œil espiègle.

« Est-ce que vous allez vous marier alors plus tard ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire. « Même si votre futur sera différent de celui de nos mères, vous feriez un beau couple. »

Minako se contenta d'un geste hautain de la main.

« Bah, peu importe avec qui on se marie, avec nous dans le couple, il sera forcément beau ! »

Rei haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Minako dans toute sa splendeur. »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes très jolies, » confirma Reiko en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Merci, Mina et toi être très belles aussi, tu sais. »

Le visage de Reiko s'illumina. Minako allait ajouter quelque chose quand Mina s'approcha d'elle et tendit une main vers son visage. Par automatisme, Minako se baissa, et l'enfant posa ses doigts sur sa joue, ses yeux dans les siens. Puis elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Noisette, » dit-elle doucement.

Minako regarda son petit double, confuse.

« Elle veut dire tes yeux, » expliqua Reiko en levant les yeux au ciel. « Parfois elle a des périodes où on croirait que ça la fatigue de s'exprimer en faisant des phrases entières. »

Mina fusilla sa sœur du regard.

« Pas la peine d'expliquer comme si j'étais débile ou lente, » reprocha t-elle doucement.

Reiko lui tira la langue.

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de faire ça, » contra t-elle ensuite. « On dirait un bébé. »

« On a le même âge. »

« Je suis l'aînée. »

« N'importe quoi, on est nées en même temps. »

« C'est impossible, » contredit Reiko en secouant la tête. « Je suis la plus vieille, comme maman. »

Sa sœur croisa les bras, et elle garda le silence. Néanmoins, Rei eut le sentiment qu'elle aurait eu de quoi contredire sa sœur. Elles ne semblaient pas certaines de savoir qui était réellement née la première, peut-être leurs mères avaient-elles laissé planer le doute exprès ?

« C'est vrai que c'est bizarre de te voir comme ça, » dit Reiko en observant Minako avec intérêt. « Mama est grande et forte et tout le monde la craint, même les armées entières. Mais toi, tu es plus petite, et tu es… comme tout le monde. Pareil pour maman. Et c'est bizarre de te voir avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette. »

« Comme les miens, » remarqua Mina doucement.

Minako sourit.

« C'est vrai, on a les mêmes. Vénus a les yeux bleus, je suppose ? »

« Plus clairs qu'un ciel d'été, comme du cristal coloré, » confirma Reiko. « Et les cheveux blonds dorés aussi, mais en ce moment ils ne sont pas très longs. C'est étrange avec ses traits japonais, mais c'est chouette. »

« Et Mars a les yeux violets ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'interpellée. « Violets ? »

Minako hocha la tête avec un sourire face à sa surprise.

« Les Martiens avaient très souvent différentes teintes de violets dans leurs iris. La princesse de Mars avait des yeux couleur lavande. »

« Maman les a. Et les cheveux noirs aussi, Rei les a bien plus clairs. Et moins long. »

« Et Jupiter ? »

« Elle a les yeux émeraudes et les cheveux plus clairs aussi. »

« Elles ne doivent pas franchement passer inaperçues. »

« Bien sûr que non, » s'amusa Reiko. « Ce n'est pas le but. Enfin ça l'était pas avant. Mais comme ça, on vous ressemble. On vous ressemblait pas avant. »

Bien sûr, elles ne ressemblaient pas à leurs mères adultes à ce point, mais les traits devaient être les mêmes. Pour des enfants, supposa Rei, la couleur des yeux et des cheveux demeurait un facteur indispensable, la seule ressemblance réellement visible. Sans avoir jamais vu de photo des Senshi enfants, les petites n'avaient pas dû réaliser les traits évidents qu'elles partageaient avec leurs mères.

« Est-ce que… »

Rei se tut et sursauta lorsqu'un immense serpent noir apparut soudain entre Reiko et elle, ses crochets jaunes et tranchants brillants à la lueur de la lampe, ses yeux dorés fixés sur l'enfant qui eut un petit cri de frayeur et recula de plusieurs pas.

« Reculez ! » invita Rei par automatisme, stupéfaction et peur se mêlant en elle.

Mais alors que Mina gloussait doucement, l'immense serpent disparut dans un flash. Reiko leva un peu son bras et regarda rapidement l'étrange montre fine et noire qu'elle portait, avant de fusiller sa sœur du regard.

« Ce n'était pas drôle ! Espèce de petite… ! »

Mina, riant toujours, secoua la tête.

« Manqué ! » lança Mako derrière Minako. Elle observait la scène en compagnie des trois autres filles et riait avec amusement. « Tu cries toujours comme une petite fille, Reiko ! »

« Je vais te massacrer ! »

« Essaye toujours ! » défia l'enfant avec un sourire.

Rei sentit trop tard l'énergie s'accumuler autour de Reiko, le temps qu'elle tourne le regard vers elle, une flamme était déjà née au creux de sa paume et grandissait. Minako, surprise, recula d'un pas rapidement pour éviter la chaleur.

« Eh ! » protesta t-elle. « Arrête ça ! »

Confuse, Reiko ferma le poing pour faire disparaître son élément et leva les yeux vers l'idole.

« On ne joue pas avec le feu à l'intérieur d'une maison, » réprimanda l'idole avec un naturel stupéfiant.

Contrairement à Rei, Ami et Makoto, la situation et les pouvoirs de Reiko ne semblaient aucunement la déstabiliser. Ou peut-être était-elle plus à se faire à toutes sortes de situation.

« Et on n'attaque pas ses amies, » termina Minako.

« Mais on fait ça tout le temps, » informa Mako. « C'est pas grave, elle ne m'aurait pas fait trop de mal, je me serais défendue. »

« Trop de mal ? » répéta Ami. « Vos parents vous laissent vous battre avec vos pouvoirs ? »

« Vous laisse vous battre tout court ? » corrigea Rei.

« Ben oui, tant que ça ne va pas trop loin. C'est comme l'entraînement, en moins sérieux. On apprend comme ça, » répondit Amili. « Et c'est marrant ! »

« Vous pourriez vous blesser ! »

« Ca arrive. Mais on a des bons moyens médicaux dans le futur. »

« Ca craint, » maugréa Makoto.

« Un bon gardien ne craint pas la douleur, il devient plus fort en contrôlant sa peur. La compétition, les défis et l'entraînement sont de bons vecteurs de développement de ses capacités et de son mental. Ils contribuent également à fixer la dynamique d'équipe. »

Les adolescentes tournèrent un regard confus vers Mina, qui était occupée à jouer avec sa montre, la même qu'elles portaient toutes et qui avaient apparemment notamment la capacité de faire apparaître des hologrammes plus vrais que natures.

« Elle récite ce qu'elle a entendu, » expliqua Mako avec un sourire face à leur surprise et confusion. « Mina a une mémoire exceptionnelle. »

« Elle se souvient mot pour mot de tout ce qu'elle voit et entend, » compléta Reiko. « Parfois c'est très utile, et parfois c'est super pénible. »

« Seulement parce que tu n'aimes pas perdre ! » taquina Mako avec un sourire.

Elle vint près de ses cousines et sourit à Mina avant qu'elles ne se tapent les mains en signe de victoire. Reiko les fusilla du regard.

« Je le savais ! »

« Mina a réussi à rendre le Slakos plus réel grâce à l'image qu'elle avait d'eux dans son esprit, » expliqua Mako. « Mais l'idée venait de moi. Bien sûr, quand on a programmé ta montre, on ne savait pas qu'on serait dans le passé à cette heure-là. »

« C'était super réussi ! » complimenta Amili en souriant.

« Ca l'est toujours, » répliqua Mako avec fierté.

« Tes blagues deviennent de pire en pire, oui ! Et le Slakos était plus grand ! »

« Celui qui avait infiltré la base l'était. Mais Mina a dit qu'il était exceptionnellement grand. »

« Et bien sûr tu l'as ramené chez nous ! » reprocha Reiko à sa sœur.

« Il avait mal. »

« Il a failli tous nous tuer ! Il a blessé Mari et a failli me manger ! » rappela t-elle.

« Il avait peur. »

Sa sœur soupira d'exaspération.

« Moi aussi j'avais peur ! » dit-elle. « Et c'est de sa faute si les Slakos me dégoûtent maintenant. Si j'étais pas arrivée à le distraire pour appeler les parents et si mama l'avait pas tué… »

Mina fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'était sauvé. »

« Forcément, il avait faim et apparemment il ne te trouvait pas à son goût, toi ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait rester bien sage caché dans l'infirmerie ? »

Face à l'attaque, la voix de Mina devint pour la première fois un peu plus forte.

« Il était désorienté. Tu l'as blessé, et tu as essayé de le griller. »

« Il allait me manger ! »

« Tu aurais pu te sauver. »

« J'ai paniqué ! J'avais cinq ans ! Un Slakos, et surtout un de cette taille, n'est _pas_ un animal de compagnie. »

« Je sais, » bouda sa sœur.

« Mais tu le trouvais génial, » soupira sa sœur avec incrédulité.

Le sourire brillant qu'afficha Mina illumina son visage et confirma amplement les dires de Reiko.

« Il y a vraiment des choses que je ne comprendrai jamais chez toi, Mina, » rit Amili. « Il n'y avait rien de génial dans cette bête. Et il _a _failli la tuer et tous nous manger. Mais c'est vrai que réussir à le faire rentrer en passant inaperçu, ça c'était classe. »

« J'ai cru que Lady Mars allait te faire griller toi aussi, » se souvint Mako avec un petit sourire, et Mina baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement. « Je crois que la seule fois où elle a été aussi furieuse depuis ça a été quand on a volé le _Corbeau de Lumière _pour aller visiter le monde. »

Reiko eut un petit rire.

« Ah oui, ça c'était marrant. Enfin… jusqu'à ce que maman et Nephrite nous rattrapent avant même qu'on ait pu sortir du désert. Là, c'était pas marrant du tout. »

« Les trois mois qui ont suivi non plus. »

Amili grogna.

« J'ai encore mal aux pieds quand j'y repense. Papa y est allé fort sur les parcours. »

« Tu aurais dû voir le temps que j'ai passé dans l'arène ! » contra Mako. « Ma mère ne m'a pas laissé une minute de répit ! »

« Au moins vous êtes sorties ! Moi je suis restée sous terre pendant trois mois à faire des exercices et à combattre des holos ! »

Naturellement, les trois filles se tournèrent vers leur camarade pour entendre ce qu'elle avait subi de plus dur durant la punition. Levant le regard vers elles, Mina rosit légèrement en les voyant aussi attentives à sa réponse.

« Vous m'avez manqué, » dit-elle simplement dans un murmure.

Ses amies restèrent interdites un instant, avant qu'Amili sourit.

« C'est vrai que je me suis sentie très seule. Les entraînements c'est mieux quand on les fait ensemble ! »

« Le pire c'est qu'ils étaient tous aussi furieux ! J'ai cru que Jupiter allait déclencher une catastrophe naturelle, » avança Reiko.

« Maman était vraiment en colère, » chuchota sa sœur, un tremblement dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait faire, au fait ? Ca fait presque un an et tu nous as jamais rien dit. »

Mina haussa les épaules.

« Des entraînements. Magie et armes. »

« Ok, ok ! » lança Makoto, qui était restée comme ses amies fascinée par la discussion des filles à travers laquelle elles en apprenaient plus sur ce futur si étrange. « Tout d'abord, c'est quoi, un Slakmachin ? »

« Slakos, » précisa Amili. « C'est une espèce reptile provenant d'un autre système. Ma mère en avait deux pour les étudier, ils vivaient dans un labo dans la base, mais quand ils se sont installés lors de leur exil ils ont décidé de relâcher le seul qui était en vie. »

Reiko sourit.

« Ils pensaient qu'avec lui dans le désert ça ferait une sécurité en plus pour la base. Sauf qu'un jour en rentrant d'un entraînement de survie, Mina est tombée sur lui. Et elle l'a confondu avec un petit chien. »

« Comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'a pas blessé ? » demanda Minako à la petite.

« Apparemment les Slakos sont doués d'une sensibilité aux auras. Celle de Mina a dû lui plaire et je ne sais comment, ils se sont compris, » expliqua Amili quand Mina se contenta d'observer ses pieds, gênée. « Sauf que les auras des autres dans la base et ses souvenirs de sa captivité ne lui plaisaient pas autant. »

« Ce truc était extraterrestre ? » demanda Makoto.

« Ouais. Il a été emmené en présent pour Lady Mercure il y a… quarante ou cinquante ans ? Les alliés Thulmas le lui ont offert quand elle les a aidés à stabiliser je ne sais quelle molécule pour je ne sais quoi. »

« Vous voulez dire que dans 80 ans – »

« La présence des aliens quand certains viennent visiter les souverains du Royaume est totalement secrète. La technologie des alliés est assez poussée pour cacher la présence de leurs vaisseaux aux Terriens. Même si tout le monde est au courant de l'existence des extraterrestres et des autres galaxies et que certains chefs d'Etat instaurent de tentatives communications avec un ou deux autres mondes pas trop lointain et pacifiques. Mais la technologie terrienne est trop peu évoluée pour aller pour le moment plus loin que ça. Mais Lady Mercure et ses équipes ont permis de développer différentes technologies comme les holos, la médecine ou encore les vaisseaux. »

« Spatiaux ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Seuls les vaisseaux du Royaume ont la capacité d'aller dans l'espace, mais seulement en orbite dans un but de défense de la planète. La Terre ne dispose pour le moment pas d'une source d'énergie suffisante pour permettre aux vaisseaux d'effectuer de trop longs voyages spatiaux, alors on s'en sert comme moyens de transport d'urgence ou haut de gamme, ou comme armes de combat. »

« Mon père est un des meilleurs pilotes du monde, » sourit Amili. « Il a formé des tas de lieutenants. Lady Vénus est aussi une pilote exceptionnelle, principalement parce que c'est une stratégiste hors pair avec des réflexes sur humains. Et Reiko est super ! »

« Ils vous apprennent à piloter ? » demanda Rei en fronçant les sourcils. « A sept ans ? »

« Nous avons des réflexes étonnants et on apprend depuis deux ans sur des simulateurs. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, en fait, et on pilote réellement depuis un an. Et on va avoir huit ans dans deux semaines ! »

« Ah. »

« Il va falloir que j'y aille. Ma mère va s'inquiéter, » informa doucement Ami.

Rei hocha la tête.

« Ok. De toute façon je pense qu'on va se coucher. »

« On se voit demain, » salua Minako. « Soyez sages, les filles. Interdit de faire des bêtises. »

« D'accord ! »

« Je vais rester avec toi, » offrit Makoto à Rei, ce qui soulagea la jeune fille. « Au cas où. »

« Bon, alors… des pyjamas… »

p


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflets**

**II**

« Ca marchera pas ! » lança Amili.

« Si, » protesta Mako.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Bon alors on essaye, oui ou non ? » demanda Reiko, debout sur une branche en haut d'un des plus vieux arbres du temple. « J'adore la vue, en tout cas ! »

Mako tendit les mains devant elle, aux pieds de l'arbre, et se concentra sur ses dons. Il lui fallut deux minutes pour prendre le contrôle de l'air ambiant et former une petite tornade juste devant elle.

« Ok ! » lança t-elle sans perdre sa concentration ni relâcher son effort. « Vas-y ! »

« T'as pas intérêt à te rater, hein ? » s'inquiéta Reiko, se concentrant sur ses propres pouvoirs pour renforcer son aura, sentant les flammes presque se former dans ses paumes.

« Tu vas te faire mal. »

Reiko posa les yeux sur sa sœur, assise en tailleur près d'Amili plus loin. Elle n'avait pu entendre sa petite voix par-dessus le bruit du sort de Mako que grâce à son lien avec les autres filles et avec Mina en particulier.

« Mais non ! A trois ! Un, deux,… »

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Mako sursauta et lâcha prise sur le vent. Reiko faillit trébucher et seul sont entraînement lui permit de garder son équilibre précaire. Elle posa les yeux sur Makoto et Rei qui venaient de revenir du temple où elles étaient allées chercher leurs sacs. La colère qu'elle voyait dans les yeux chocolat de Rei était un peu semblable à celle qu'elle pouvait parfois déceler dans ceux, lavande, de sa mère, alors l'enfant se redressa immédiatement, respect et inquiétude dans le cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Mako.

« On vous a laissées faire vos entraînements physiques et vos enchaînements, on vous a même laissées vous entraîner au combat, mais hors de question que vous preniez ainsi autant de risques ! Reiko, descends ! »

Reiko s'exécuta immédiatement, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'adolescente. Elle avait du mal à se faire à ces filles qui étaient censées être ses mères et ses tantes et qui en fait ne leur ressemblaient quasiment en aucun point.

« Désolée, » s'excusa Reiko une fois sur la terre ferme. « C'était juste un exercice sur le contrôle de nos pouvoirs et la confiance. »

« Cela fait deux heures que vous vous entraînez. »

« Mais on doit s'entraîner tous les jours. »

« Pas ici. Et si ça ne convient pas à vos mères, on leur en touchera deux mots. »

« Elle a raison, » acquiesça Makoto. « Vous ne faites jamais rien d'autre ? »

« Bien sûr que si. On étudie, et on joue aussi, » affirma Mako. « Mari et Julian nous apprennent à cuisiner, à faire plein de choses. »

« Mari et Julian ? »

« Ce sont des amis. Mari était professeur avant, et Julian, militaire. Maintenant ils vivent à la Base avec nous et nous gardent. Julian s'est blessé en guerre, alors il n'est pas comme les autres qui partent toujours en mission. Les Senshi sont toujours occupées alors ce sont Mari et Julian qui nous donnent à manger et s'assurent qu'on ne craint rien lors des entraînements. »

« Wow. Une seconde. Ce ne sont pas vos parents qui vous élèvent ? »

« Si. Quand ils sont là. Ils nous entraînent et mangent avec nous. »

Makoto soupira. Elle se frotta les yeux et échangea un sombre regard avec Rei. Un doux rire lui fit momentanément oublier son désarroi. Elles tournèrent la tête pour voir la petite Mina caressant Phobos qui croassait doucement. Deimos quant à lui picorait affectueusement la joue de l'enfant qui souriait joyeusement.

Rei observait la scène, interdite.

« Eh, je les ai jamais vus s'approcher de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, » remarqua Makoto à son amie.

« Moi non plus, » confia Rei.

« J'aurais plutôt cru qu'ils s'attacheraient à Reiko, mais après tout, Mina est aussi ta fille. Enfin sera ta fille. Aurait été ta fille ? Argh, laisse tomber. »

Rei eut un petit rire et fit un signe aux filles.

« Venez, Minako nous attend en bas avec une voiture. »

Elles partirent toutes vers les escaliers, visiblement à la fois mal à l'aise en raison de l'incident et excitées face à la découverte de ce Japon. Elles avaient déjà exploré le temple de fond en comble et posé des tas de questions. Rei avait bien eu du mal à les garder à l'abri des regards.

« Mina ? Tu viens ? »

La fillette tourna la tête vers elle, avant de diriger ses yeux vers l'arbre où ses deux amis à plumes s'étaient réfugiés. Elle leur fit un petit signe et courut pour rejoindre Rei.

La miko se trouvait un peu plus nerveuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de la plus effacée des enfants, en raison de sa ressemblance avec Minako et en raison également du fait qu'elle était apparemment leur fille à elle et à l'idole. Reiko, étant l'image de Rei, ne lui posait pas autant de problème pour une raison étrange. De plus, Rei avait plusieurs fois senti le regard attentif de Mina sur elle ou Makoto durant la soirée et la matinée mais, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tourné la tête, l'enfant avait eu les yeux posés ailleurs.

Il y avait simplement quelque chose en cette enfant qui éveillait les sens de Rei et sa curiosité. C'était différent d'avec les autres filles, Mina ne semblait pas voir la situation avec les mêmes yeux que sa sœur ou ses cousines, et Rei aurait vraiment aimé savoir pourquoi.

« Ta sœur semble casse-cou. »

Mina leva les yeux vers elle, avant de les baisser.

« Elle aime s'amuser. »

« Elle pourrait prendre moins de risques quand même. »

« Ce serait pas aussi amusant. »

« Ta logique me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un… »

Mina l'observa étrangement. Son regard semblait bien sombre, curieux et hésitant, différent de celui, clair et espiègle, qu'elle avait eu plutôt en lançant un petit rayon de lumière et d'énergie à sa sœur quand celle-ci l'avait taquinée au sujet de ses acrobaties dignes des singes.

Bien sûr, Minako avait décidé de venir en limousine. Son excuse était simplement le nombre de personnes à transporter, mais l'excitation et le ravissement des quatre enfants face à ce voyage non seulement en voiture mais en plus dans un tel véhicule provoqua un doute chez Rei. Minako était du style à frimer sans méchanceté, juste par amusement, mais elle était également du genre à aimer faire plaisir.

p

« Vous n'avez jamais mis de jupe ? » s'étonna Minako, alors que les filles fouillaient dans les vêtements qu'elle leur avait achetés.

Bien sûr, il y en avait pas mal, y compris au niveau des chaussures. Elle ne connaissait pas les goûts des petites et avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait se fier aux goûts de ses amies et aux siens pour se guider, les enfants étant si différentes de leurs mères. Elle avait donc pris un peu de tout et, elle l'avouait, elle s'était amusée. Bien sûr, acheter des vêtements pour ses filles et ses nièces de sept ans alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans était comique, surtout quand on adorait faire les boutiques. Et cela lui avait permis d'éviter de penser à ce qui l'avait empêchée de dormir toute la nuit : Rei.

Apparemment, son amie avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, malgré les quelques taquineries provenant par moments de Makoto, et Minako pour le moment était plutôt pour éviter davantage de gêne et de maladresse. Une partie d'elle était extasiée que ses rêves puissent se réaliser (du moins ceux concernant ses sentiments pour Rei), et une partie d'elle était terrorisée par la réaction de l'autre fille et choquée par la possibilité que Rei entretienne peut-être déjà de telles attentions à son égard. Si c'était le cas, Minako n'avait rien remarqué malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé à observer la magnifique adolescente.

Elle ne sentait rien de néfaste provenir de Rei en tout cas. De l'embarras bien sûr, un peu de crainte, de l'inquiétude pour leur avenir apparemment pas si idyllique. Il y avait même déjà de l'affection en elle pour les quatre enfants, et Minako était attendrie par la faculté qu'avait Rei de développer si vite de telles émotions. Bien sûr, Minako elle-même, malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec les petites, les trouvait plutôt attachantes.

Et elle ne se lassait pas d'observer la petite Reiko, si semblable à Rei.

Sa fille.

Ses filles.

Leurs filles.

« Non, » répondit Mako à sa question. « On porte toujours plus ou moins les mêmes vêtements. »

« Vos parents ne vous emmènent jamais faire les boutiques ? »

« Ben non. Personne ne doit nous voir, ni les voir. »

« Comment se procurent-ils ce dont ils ont besoin alors ? »

« Les autres y vont, et on fait des stocks, » répondit Amili. « J'aime ce haut ! »

Minako sourit face à leur curiosité et enthousiasme. Elles s'étaient installées dans la chambre d'amis pour leurs essayages. Finalement, elles finirent par trouver des tenues qui leur plaisaient, Reiko et Mako choisirent des jupes au tissu léger, Amili une robe d'été et Mina un jean noir à la mode, et toutes prirent des hauts colorés et une veste. Toutes redescendirent dans le salon et Minako leur fit au passage visiter la maison. Elle ne manqua pas l'intérêt d'Ami, qui les avait rejointes, Makoto et Rei pour le petit tour, et se contenta d'un sourire amusé lorsque Rei lui dit avec une étincelle taquine dans les yeux qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé sa chambre aussi simple.

Elle changea d'avis en voyant son dressing, qui composait une pièce de la maison et comportait également ses guitares, son synthé, des tas de souvenirs et de récompenses de sa carrière ou de ses loisirs. Mais Minako, qui n'avait jamais montré cette pièce à quiconque en dehors d'Artémis, entre ouvrit juste la porte avant de la fermer avant même que les filles puissent réellement voir quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas tout à fait là l'aise dans cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. C'était la première fois, et elle se sentait étrangement assez mise à nue.

Elle donna à boire à tout le monde et toutes s'installèrent dans le salon. Alors que les filles discutaient, Minako nota que son discret petit double semblait très attentif aux photos et au disque d'or (son premier) qui étaient pendus aux murs ou posés sur les meubles. Une image en particulier retenait apparemment son attention. Il s'agissait d'un cliché pris lorsque Minako devait avoir cinq ou six ans, il y avait ses parents avec elle (l'une des dernières photos de famille où les sentiments et les sourires n'avaient pas été forcés), ils étaient dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils avaient occupé à Londres et Minako regardait le sapin de noël qui venait d'être terminé avec une joie bien candide et innocente. Sa mère la regardait, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et son père riait.

Doucement, la jeune idole se dirigea vers sa future fille qui, si elle la sentit sans doute arriver, ne bougea pas.

« Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ? » demanda t-elle gentiment.

Mina pointa du doigt la photo en haut de l'étagère.

« Tu me ressembles beaucoup, » dit-elle doucement, ses yeux toujours sur l'image.

Minako sourit. Malgré la coiffure, l'âge et le style de vêtement un peu différents, l'enfant sur la photo et l'enfant près d'elle étaient les mêmes. Deux petites filles trop chétives pour leur âge et au visage d'ange.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui me ressemble beaucoup, non ? » dit-elle en prenant la photo qu'elle tendit à la petite.

Mina s'en saisit timidement et l'observa de plus près.

« Ce sont mes parents, » expliqua Minako. « Je… suppose que tu n'as pu les rencontrer. Ils doivent être morts à ton époque. »

Elle ne savait que ressentir face à cela. Malgré les disputes continuelles entre ses parents qui étaient au bord du divorce – ils ne s'étaient pas séparés avant en raison de l'état de santé de leur fille, Minako ne pouvait dire qu'elle ressentait rien pour eux. Elle n'avait pas de proches relations avec son père, mais elle admirait son cœur malgré sa lâcheté. Quant à sa mère, Minako espérait toujours qu'un jour elle ait le courage de vraiment lui parler. A partir de l'annonce du diagnostique fatal quand Minako avait onze ans, sa mère n'avait jamais pu vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait même cessé de lui hurler dessus – leur moyen de communiquer et l'expression de l'inquiétude et de l'intérêt de Mme Aino envers sa fille, et avait petit à petit cessé de vraiment passer du temps avec Minako. La carrière et les séparations trop fréquentes avaient achevé de transformer leur relation en un lien distant tissé de silences.

« Tu n'as jamais vu de photo ? »

« Y'en a pas, » répondit Mina doucement.

« Aucune ? Et des parents de Reiko - je veux dire, de Rei ? Et de nous plus jeunes ? »

« Aucune. »

« Je vous ai parlé d'eux, à toi et à ta sœur ? »

Mina secoua la tête. L'idole sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand l'enfant leva son regard clair vers elle. Minako avait déjà senti le pouvoir de Vénus en elle, et elle se doutait que la fillette avait déjà de grandes capacités, notamment en empathie.

« Comment ils s'appellent ? » demanda t-elle, avec un doux sourire étrangement rassurant.

« Chiyoko et Ken. Ils… sont gentils. Mais ils ne sont pas parfaits. »

Mina hocha la tête, et Minako sut qu'elle comprenait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Mina ? »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle, une étrange inquiétude au fond du regard.

« Est-ce que… tu sais comment je m'appelle ? »

« Minako Vénus. »

Minako sentit son estomac se serrer. Vénus. N'était-elle connue qu'ainsi ? Ca ne l'aurait pas dérangée autant, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces enfants, et ce qu'elles ne disaient pas mais qui résonnait si fort entre les lignes. Mina, qui avait dû sentir son trouble, ajouta, avec hésitation :

« Aino. »

Le nom était étrange entre ses lèvres. Nouveau. Inquiétant. Chantant.

« Tu ne le connaissais pas avant, » dit doucement Minako, l'accusation innocente emplie d'une vérité qui n'avait aucunement besoin de confirmation. « Où l'as-tu entendu ? »

Mina montra timidement le disque d'or où elle avait lu le précieux nom de famille.

L'identité.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? » Une fois encore, les yeux sur la photo qu'elle tenait toujours, Mina secoua doucement la tête. « Tu ne connaissais pas celui de Rei non plus. Ni ceux d'Ami ou de Makoto. Vénus. Mars. Ce sont nos noms usuels. Même nos prénoms sont quasi oubliés. Dis-moi, tu as un second prénom ? Non ? Et ta sœur ? Vous avez un nom de famille au moins ? »

Mina leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, et outre le choc que cela lui faisait toujours de voir ce visage pareil au sien en face d'elle, Minako sentit des frissons la parcourir et le froid l'envahir. Quelque chose dans ce regard si jeune avait l'air bien trop tourmenté.

« Je serai Vénus, » murmura finalement la petite fille, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de sa sœur et de lui montrer la précieuse photo qu'elle tenait.

Minako resta figée à sa place, son instinct lui murmurant des choses que son cœur ne pouvait encore comprendre.

p

Le cours de la journée leur apprit différentes autres choses.

Amili, bien qu'étant forte tête, se montrait très protectrice et assez conciliante. Elle aimait lire, adorait jouer avec ses amies et partageait un goût très prononcé pour les sucreries avec Mako. Les défis et les compétitions lui plaisaient beaucoup, tout comme l'aventure et découvrir tout ce qu'elle pouvait de ce monde inexploré. Elle avait également tendance à entraîner les autres dans toutes sortes de bêtises.

Reiko se montra fascinée par la télévision, adora pouvoir choisir ses vêtements et mettre une jupe, et voulu écouter tous les albums de Minako lorsqu'elle apprit sa carrière musicale dont elles ne savaient auparavant rien. Bien qu'ayant un amour évident pour les sciences et la technologie et étant parfaitement adroite au combat, en pilotage ou même dans les jeux, elle se montrait être d'une maladresse consternante dans le quotidien.

Mako aimait beaucoup faire des blagues à ses amies et était sans aucun doute la plus sarcastique du petit groupe. Elle se montrait très intéressée par la culture japonaise, arrivait sans en avoir l'air à tempérer les ardeurs de Reiko et Amili et aimait beaucoup chahuter avec elles. Elle était également la seule qui se montrait à peu près franche, qui ne semblait pas un peu mal à l'aise face aux adolescentes et qui disait à voix haute et sans honte qu'elle s'inquiétait au sujet de leur présence dans le passé et leur non moyen de retour.

Mina, bien sûr, était silencieuse, timide, renfermée et mystérieuse. Elle observait attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait et avait tendance à rester à l'écart du groupe bien qu'elle n'était jamais loin des autres et échangeait plus aisément avec sa sœur. Calme, posée et discrète, elle semblait bien moins sûre d'elle que ses amies et avait du mal à cacher son intérêt et sa nervosité face aux adolescentes.

D'autres choses moins réjouissantes furent aussi mises au jour.

Au contraire de ce qu'elles avaient craint, les adolescentes apprirent que les petites avaient tout de même des vies de famille. Elles partageaient toutes des quartiers avec leurs parents respectifs et passaient du temps avec eux en dehors des obligations d'entraînement. C'était apparemment un fait rare, mais c'était toujours ça. Les anniversaires étaient fêtés en commun, toutes les filles étant nées à la même date, et elles recevaient en cette occasion des cadeaux divers liés (et heureusement) à leurs goûts et à leurs loisirs.

Par contre, il était évident que leur statut de Senshi ou Shitennou, leurs pouvoirs et leurs exploits mis à part, les filles ne connaissaient pas vraiment leurs parents. Du moins pas leur passé. Elles leur vouaient un respect étonnant et une dévotion sans faille, ainsi qu'un amour bien innocent, mais il fut bien vite établi que ce n'était en rien ce qu'elles auraient aimé entendre.

« Rei ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda la miko en tournant la tête vers Minako alors que toutes les deux allaient rejoindre Makoto et Ami plus loin dans le jardin.

« A propos d'hier… »

« Je suis désolée, » intervint Rei, d'une voix à la fois hésitante et brusque, portée par cette sincérité étrange avec laquelle la jeune fille semblait toujours agir. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça sur toi, c'était déplacé, et je ne le pensais pas. »

Minako lui lança un regard surpris, soulagement et joie pétillant en elle.

« Je suis désolée aussi, » avoua t-elle en grimaçant avec auto dérision. « C'était idiot. »

« On oublie ? »

« Ouais. C'était pas très glorieux. »

« Non, » sourit Rei. « Surtout devant les petites. »

Alors qu'elles allaient arriver près de leurs amies, Rei ajouta une dernière chose :

« Je suis sûre que tu rendras ton futur époux ou ta future épouse très heureux ou heureuse, » dit-elle sans la regarder.

Stupéfaite, Minako faillit s'arrêter, mais elle se contrôla assez vite pour lui envoyer un regard espiègle.

« Reiko, j'étais sûre que tu me ferais ta demande ! »

« Eh, » souffla Rei, les joues légèrement rosies, « je ne suis pas masochiste, non merci. »

« Ouch ! » rit Minako, ravie que tout aille bien entre elles. « Qui sait, je pourrais bien être ton premier baiser ! »

Juste avant de s'asseoir, Rei lui jeta un regard amusé dans lequel brillait une étincelle de victoire anticipée.

« Trop tard, Vénus. Ne sois pas si arrogante. »

Figée de stupéfaction, et peut-être aussi – sûrement, de déception, Minako mit un temps à rejoindre ses amies sur l'herbe. Elle vit le rictus sur le visage de Rei, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, les yeux brillant de fierté, mais décida pour une fois de l'ignorer.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rei ait déjà eu son premier baiser, ni à quel point la jalousie pouvait aussi facilement s'insinuer en elle. Qui avait été cette fille ? Ou avait-ce été un garçon ? Quand ? En quelle occasion ? Minako ne parvenait pas à arrêter ces questions de tourner dans sa tête. Peut-être aussi que son mécontentement était accentué par le fait qu'elle – Minako Aino, idole, Sailor Vénus – n'avait toujours pas reçu son premier baiser tandis que toutes ses amies avaient sans doute dépassé ce stade.

D'un autre côté, Minako ne se voyait pas partager cet évènement qu'elle considérait comme important dans sa vie avec n'importe qui, une autre vedette ou à un de ces flirts qu'elle avait si aisément.

Non, elle, elle voulait tout. Elle était peut-être trop rêveuse (et c'était ironique), trop romantique ou même trop perfectionniste. Mais ce premier baiser, elle savait qu'elle voulait le partager avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait.

Et elle savait en réalité depuis quelques temps exactement avec _qui_ elle voulait le partager.

Et tant pis si ce ne serait pas une première fois pour tout le monde.

Minako Aino avait des critères, et elle ne les abaisserait même pas pour se retrouver à égalité dans les petites compétitions qui l'opposaient à Rei Hino, si tant est que cela pouvait constituer une compétition. Car si en tant que Sailor Vénus, il était vexant de se retrouver la dernière dans la découverte des aspects de la vie amoureuse, il était aussi inacceptable de songer à abandonner ses exigences.

Les quatre adolescentes restèrent un moment assises dans l'herbe. Elles observaient, toutes plongées dans leurs pensées, leurs filles jouer plus loin. Minako leur avait donné un ballon de volley (jeu duquel elle avait dû leur expliquer les règles) et les enfants y avaient joué un moment. A présent Amili et Mako s'amusaient au ping-pong, inventant leurs propres règles (Makoto dut intervenir pour leur interdire l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs, heureusement, le jardin des Aino était bien fermé et caché de la vue de tous) et Reiko et Mina chahutaient plus loin près de l'arbre et étaient couramment en train de lutter au sol sans visible animosité.

« Tu penses donner un second prénom à tes enfants ? »

Le ton pensif avec lequel Minako s'exprima calma la gêne de Rei qui rosit seulement.

« Hum, je ne sais pas, » avoua t-elle, pour finalement éviter son regard. Comme elle, Minako le reposa sur les deux filles qui étaient les leurs dans le futur. « Pourquoi ? »

« Elles n'en ont pas. Aucune d'entre elles. Elles ne connaissaient pas nos noms de famille. Elles n'ont _pas_ de nom de famille. On leur a jamais parlé de nos parents, elles ne savaient pas que tu étais prêtresse, ou que j'aimais la musique. Elles ne connaissaient pas le volley, alors que je m'entraîne régulièrement. Elles n'ont aucun bijou, leurs oreilles ne sont pas percées, elles vivent presque cloîtrées. »

« Hmm, » acquiesça sombrement Rei. « Peut-être qu'on leur donne pas de bijou… ? »

« Ce sont des signes d'individualité, » dit Minako, bien consciente que toutes l'écoutaient, mais réfléchissant plus à voix haute qu'autre chose. « Comme les vêtements, ou le prénom. Quelle idée, de donner nos surnoms ou diminutifs à nos filles. Pourquoi ne leur aurait-on pas donné nos noms de famille ? » Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis sa voix se fit plus sombre. « J'ai grandi en étant isolée. D'abord parce qu'on voyageait beaucoup et que je ne pouvais jamais être scolarisée normalement, ensuite à cause de ma maladie, puis de ma carrière… Cette absence de contact avec d'autres enfants, avec le monde commun, je ne le voudrais en aucun cas pour mes enfants, peu importe les circonstances. »

« On n'a pas eu le choix apparemment, » murmura Ami.

« On les a mises au monde _après_ notre exil. Alors qu'on est toujours occupées par nos missions. Ce type de naissances médicalement assistées requiert de la préparation, on a _décidé_ de le faire et on savait les conséquences. »

« On a passé des décennies à protéger le monde et à accomplir ce qui était juste, » dit doucement Makoto. « Il est possible qu'on ait simplement eu envie de construire une famille et d'avoir des enfants. »

« Je peux être égocentrique, c'est vrai, » lança Minako en secouant la tête. « Mais je doute que je le sois à ce point même après tant d'années, ou que Rei le soit. Si ces femmes nous ressemblent ne serait-ce qu'un peu et si elles ont attendu tout ce temps pour avoir l'enfant qu'elles désiraient peut-être avoir, elles auraient pu attendre encore. »

« Mais peut-être justement qu'elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant elles… » murmura Ami. « Je veux dire, elles ont plus d'un siècle. Si elles ont dû avoir recours à la science de leur époque pour concevoir les filles, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour elles d'avoir des enfants. Peut-être aussi que si elles avaient plus attendu, elles n'auraient plus pu réaliser ce rêve. »

Makoto fronça les sourcils.

« Les filles ont dit qu'on… qu'elles étaient immortelles… Tu crois que malgré ça elles arrivaient à la date de fin de consommation de ce côté-là ? »

Alors qu'Ami l'observait avec incrédulité, Rei et Minako ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à sa formulation.

« Euh… peut-être, oui, » confirma Ami, remise de son choc.

« Oh oh… » murmura Minako en se redressant, sentant une sensation bien familière envahir son esprit.

« Quoi ? »

Mais Rei n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Elle suivit le regard vigilent de Minako vers les jumelles pour voir que Reiko avait réussi à clouer sa sœur au sol, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres. Mina, justement, avait dans le dos de sa sœur les paumes dirigées vers le soleil, et la lumière chaude semblait illuminer sa peau. Avant même que Minako n'ait sauté sur ses pieds et atteint ses futures filles d'un monde parallèle, le signe de Vénus était apparu sur le front de Mina et une aura dorée et d'une riche couleur jaune soleil l'avait enveloppée. Elle utilisa l'énergie accumulée pour se dégager de l'emprise de sa sœur, qui vola sur un mètre avant de tomber lourdement sur son dos dans l'herbe.

« Mina ! » reprocha Minako en s'approchant d'elle.

Les yeux de la fillette brillèrent et elle posa son regard sur l'adolescente avant de se redresser assise et de regarder ses mains nerveusement, toute trace de pouvoir disparaissant de leur vue.

Reiko s'était relevée, boudeuse.

« C'était pas du jeu ! »

« Tu n'as rien ? » lui demanda Minako.

« Hein ? Ben non. »

Rei arriva, résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que les filles ne pouvaient être des enfants tout à fait calmes et dociles. Elles étaient très obéissantes, sans doute en raison du respect et de l'admiration qu'elles avaient pour les Senshi, mais leur vie isolée leur avait donné le goût de l'aventure et elles avaient apparemment toujours vécu avec l'habitude d'user de leurs pouvoirs librement. Elles en avaient un contrôle et une compréhension étonnants, plus encore que les filles et ce malgré les souvenirs brumeux de leur vie antérieure, et l'orientation de leur contrôle sur leurs éléments semblait quelque peu différente de la manière que les adolescentes avaient eu d'utiliser leurs dons.

« Les filles, » reprocha t-elle gentiment. « Il faut vraiment que vous compreniez qu'ici personne n'est habitué à voir des gens utiliser des pouvoirs surnaturels. Il faut à tout prix que vous les cachiez et que vous cessiez de les utiliser comme ça. Vous comprenez ? »

« Désolée, » murmura Mina timidement, les joues rouges.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » rassura Minako en posant une main sur sa tête affectueusement. « Mais il faut que vous arrêtiez de le faire. Et n'utilisez pas vos pouvoirs l'une sur l'autre ainsi. Tu aurais pu la brûler avec une telle énergie. »

Mina secoua la tête négativement, et Reiko croisa les bras.

« Brûler, c'est _mon_ rayon, » protesta t-elle avec un rictus. « Mina, elle, elle fait tout exploser. »

« Rassurant, » railla Rei au bout de quelques secondes.

Minako leva les yeux vers elle et échangea pour la première fois un regard libre de toute gêne avec la jeune femme. L'idole sourit.

« Les repas en famille doivent être… intéressants. »

Rei se contenta de sourire, amusement et inquiétude mariés dans son regard.

p

« Regardez tout ce monde ! » s'extasia Mako en regardant autour d'elle.

Il y avait en effet pas mal de monde sur la plage, et les filles étaient extasiées de voir tant de nouvelles choses en si peu de temps.

« On devrait être en train de s'entraîner. On est censées étudier pendant deux heures et travailler nos capacités pendant une heure l'après-midi, » murmura Amili, observant néanmoins autour d'elle avec curiosité et envie.

Makoto posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête.

« Prenez ce voyage dans le passé comme des vacances. Vous n'êtes jamais parties en vacances, je suppose, non ? Eh ben voilà. Donc vous allez visiter et vivre de nouvelles expériences, et en premier lieu vous amuser. »

Les filles avaient l'air peu sûres. Elles échangèrent des regards incertains, un peu perdues, le fait qu'elles étaient dans un endroit inconnu loin de tout ce qu'elles avaient connu commençait à peser sur elles.

« Eh, c'est un ordre, » lança Rei. « En route. »

« Où on va ? »

« Là-bas, » indiqua Minako en montrant un long amas de pierre plus loin qui cachait le reste de la plage. « Je suis assez connue, du coup on ne peut pas vraiment rester là. On va aller là-bas, c'est une portion de la plage qui est privée, il y a moins de monde. »

Une fois installées sur la plage, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux filles pour oublier les entraînements. Futures Senshi ou non, elles restaient des enfants et la vue de tout ce sable et de l'océan leur enlevèrent toute pensée d'obligations. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à retirer leurs vêtements superflus pour se retrouver en maillots de bain, Amili surtout se montrait très impatiente d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre ce majestueux lit de son élément.

« Stop ! » appela Ami avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de leur fausser compagnie. Elle venait de terminer de leur mettre de la crème solaire, à la plus grande surprise des enfants. Elle regarda son jeune double et précisa : « Avant toute chose, n'oubliez pas : pas de pouvoirs. Euh, vous savez nager, hein ? »

« Parfaitement, on a une piscine à la base ! » rassura Amili.

« Pas d'acrobatie ou de bagarre dans l'eau, » prévint Rei, prenant bien soin de capter le regard de Reiko, qui lui fit un petit sourire innocent.

« Vous ne nagez pas trop loin, et vous ne faites pas de blague aux maîtres nageurs, » ajouta Makoto plus particulièrement pour la petite Jupiter.

Minako vit les regards converger vers elle lorsque ce fut à son tour, mais alors qu'elle observa Mina dans son mignon maillot de bain orange, ses yeux baissés vers le sable à ses pieds, elle se demanda que dire. Reiko s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe de se baisser, puis elle lui murmura quelque chose.

« Euh, » hésita Minako, une fois redressée, « interdiction de ramener un requin ou une quelconque créature comme animal de compagnie. »

Mina leva les yeux vers elle timidement et lui sourit. Puis Rei leur fit signe d'y aller et les enfants coururent vers l'océan.

« C'est épuisant, » souffla Makoto en se laissant tomber sur sa serviette. Elle enfila sa casquette et attrapa une boisson de la glacière qu'elles avaient emmenée. « J'espère qu'elles ne vont trouver aucune bêtise à faire. »

« Pour des enfants, je les trouve plutôt disciplinées, » partagea Rei à côté d'elle. « Un peu trop même. Elles n'ont jamais fait de grosses bêtises et obéissent très bien. »

« Je me demande comment je suis morte, » murmura Ami soudainement, et toutes tournèrent la tête vers elle avec surprise.

« En mission, apparemment. »

« Oui, mais quelle mission ? Si nous sommes exilées pour nous protéger, alors quelle logique nous pousse à toujours accomplir des missions pour Sérénité et Endymion ? »

« Nous leur avons sans doute juré allégeance, » offrit Minako, ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil braqués sur les enfants jouant dans l'eau. « Nous sommes chargées de leur protection et de la protection du Royaume, et nos pouvoirs sont uniques. Ce qui fait sans doute de nous les agents les plus puissants et loyaux de leur garde. Nous ne pouvions arrêter d'accomplir notre mission ainsi. »

« Mais quelle mission ? Le monde est en paix, les filles nous l'ont dit. Pourquoi est-ce que les autres nations se battraient contre le Royaume puisqu'il abrite leurs sauveurs et pour le moment le seul moyen de défense contre un envahisseur mal intentionné ? » s'interrogea Rei. « Et si la menace qui nous a poussés à nous exiler et qui nous en veut à ce point vient de l'extérieur de la planète et est celle que nous combattons toujours, alors qui est-elle ? »

« C'est vraiment pas réjouissant, » soupira Makoto. « Moi je me voyais très bien finir mes études et travailler dans un restaurant ou une boutique de fleurs, et peut-être me marier et avoir un ou deux enfants. Une vie tranquille et heureuse, quoi. »

« Avec Motoki, » taquina Rei.

« Ceci n'a pas été prouvé, » protesta son amie. « Au contraire de ton mariage avec l'idole numéro un du Japon que tu n'as même pas reconnue quand tu l'as rencontrée pour la première fois. »

Ami éclata de rire alors que Rei rougissait, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je me sens insultée par cette remarque, » protesta Minako avec un demi sourire, désamorçant rapidement la situation, sans doute parce qu'elle aussi se trouvait embarrassée. Elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien les autres filles et l'évocation de sa possible vie personnelle et de son intérêt pour Rei la mettait mal à l'aise, peu importe qu'elles parlent d'un futur parallèle ou pas. « Et si tu crois vraiment que je prévois de lâcher ma carrière et tout ce pourquoi j'ai autant travaillé pour partir en guerre puis pour agir comme gardienne ou soldat ou je ne sais quoi pour un royaume magique, tu as tort. Quelque part, je doute que nous ayons eu le choix. »

« Ca revient toujours à ça, » soupira Rei amèrement. « Au choix. Encore des vestiges de notre vie antérieure. »

« Ce n'est pas sûr. En échouant et en renaissant l'année dernière, nous avons été libérés de cette destinée. »

« Apparemment pas, si on en croit les filles, » lança Makoto.

Ami secoua la tête.

« Minako a raison, je pense. Nous n'avons couramment plus nos pouvoirs, mais quelque chose a dû provoquer leur retour dans l'avenir. Imagine si la Terre était attaquée par des êtres qui voulaient s'emparer du Cristal d'Argent ou de ce qu'il en reste. Des gens mourraient, on se sentirait responsables, non ? »

Makoto hocha la tête en grimaçant.

« Et on ferait tout pour récupérer nos pouvoirs et défendre notre planète. »

« Cette Guerre du Japon dont les filles ont parlé a apparemment été gagnée par nous, mais le Japon était presque détruit, » dit Rei sombrement. « Face à cela et même si Usagi a utilisé le Cristal pour créer une nouvelle nation, un Royaume et apporter la paix de nouveau, nous avons tous dû nous sentir coupables des pertes et des dégâts. On a dû aider à mettre le Royaume sur pieds. »

« Elles ont fait plus que ça, » informa Mako en se laissant tomber sur sa serviette. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elles les avaient surprises, elle sourit. « Le Royaume a été bâti comme une terre d'espoir. La plupart des bâtiments sont de verre, de cristal et d'une pierre blanche. Tout a été construit en harmonie avec la nature grâce non seulement au Cristal d'Argent mais aussi aux pouvoirs des neuf Senshi. »

« Neuf ? » s'exclama Minako. « Alors les Outers… »

« Les quoi ? » demanda Rei.

« Sailor Pluton est la gardienne du Temps, elle est immortelle et c'est la seule à avoir survécu à notre fin, » expliqua Minako. « A l'époque du Silver Millenium, elle était chargée du commandement de l'équipe des Outers, composée de son second, Sailor Neptune, Senshi des océans, et de Sailor Uranus, Senshi des vents, et de Sailor Saturne, Senshi de la destruction et de la renaissance. Au contraire de nous qui avions comme premières missions la protection de la princesse et des rôles diplomatiques, les Outers étaient les gardiennes des frontières extérieures de notre système. Alors elles aussi ont été réincarnées ? »

Mako hocha la tête et accepta la glace que lui tendit Ami avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr. Elles se sont éveillées à l'approche de la menace extérieure, comme le veut la tradition. Sailor Pluton est alors apparue pour les entraîner, et elles ont combattu à vos côtés. Enfin, bref. Quand le Royaume a été créé le gouvernement s'est mis en place sous l'autorité du roi et de la reine. Tout le peuple leur jura allégeance et les représentants du gouvernement furent élus au suffrage universel. Toutes les Senshi, en dehors de leur rôle de gardiennes, ont alors été nommées à des postes clés, parfois totalement officieusement. »

Makoto eut un petit rire.

« Finalement tu vas suivre les traces de ton père, Rei. »

Celle-ci avait l'air tout sauf heureuse de ce fait.

« De quoi étions-nous chargées ? » demanda t-elle.

« Euh… eh bien, ça dépendait des moments et des changements. Quand le Royaume a été stabilisé, les Senshi eurent seulement un rôle de régulation. Des politiciens étaient sous leurs ordres et dirigeaient les ministères, mais elles avaient un droit de regard et une autorité absolue, ainsi qu'un droit de veto sur toutes les décisions. Il leur arrivait des régler des problèmes en secret et elles pouvaient également légiférer sans l'accord des Chambres tant qu'elles avaient celui de la reine et du roi. »

« Vraiment ? Ca ne me semble pas très démocratique. »

« Oh, ça l'était. Sauf que le roi et la reine ont tout pouvoirs. Mais toutes les décisions sont également votées par le peuple, exceptées les mesures exceptionnelles. Les Senshi et les Shitennou sont très respectés par le monde entier et par les habitants du Royaume, personne ne contesterait leur autorité, pas après toutes les guerres qu'ils ont mené et les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait. Ce sont des héros, ils ont sauvé des millions de vies. »

« On avait des domaines particuliers ? » demanda Makoto.

Mako hocha la tête.

« Lady Vénus chapotait le Ministère des Affaires Extérieures, la Communication, les Renseignements et la Défense. En fait, elle était la plus grande diplomate, mais elle avait également en secret sous son commandement tout le réseau d'espions et d'agents du Royaume. La branche de Renseignements n'a jamais été transparente et ce qu'il se passait n'a jamais filtré en dehors du cercle des Gardiens et des souverains. Ce que tous en savent n'est qu'une vitrine. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Maman dit que Lady Vénus était aussi grande diplomate qu'elle était espionne et soldat et que l'association était profondément ironique. Et qu'avec tous les secrets qu'elle seule connaît et tout ce qu'elle sait du monde et des humains, Vénus est également la personne la plus dangereuse et la plus bénéfique pour l'Humanité. Lady Vénus était également et avant tout le Commandant en chef de la Garde. »

« La Garde ? Tu veux dire l'armée ? » demanda Minako.

« Oui, mais ils l'appellent la Garde parce que son rôle premier est la défense, et que ça fait moins agressif. Lady Vénus est une stratégiste de génie et une combattante puissante et brave, un très grand leader qui sait parler à ses soldats et qui pensent toujours à eux autant qu'à la victoire. Elle a été très tôt crainte pour l'ensemble des armées de la planète et profondément respectée par les militaires terriens et les Gardes du Royaume, comme tous les Gardiens. Aux yeux des gens, les Senshi et Shitennou sont presque membre d'une royauté eux-mêmes, ils sont adorés partout. »

« Ouah. Je ne me vois pas du tout avec autant de responsabilités, » lança Makoto. « Et comme politicienne, même si on chapote seulement. »

« Et moi, tu imagines ? » dit Minako. « Je passe d'idole à numéro un d'une armée et chef d'un réseau mondial d'espions ! »

« Hum, pas mondial, Minako, intergalactique, je dirais, » sourit Mako. « Tu as des amis sur plusieurs autres mondes. »

« Ah. Cool ? »

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? » demanda Makoto.

« Lady Mars était le Commandant en second, et dans le gouvernement elle s'occupait de l'Intérieur, des Affaires Religieuses et Ethniques et de la Collaboration. Lady Jupiter, de l'Environnement, de l'Agriculture et de l'Approvisionnement. Lady Mercure elle, elle se chargeait de la Recherche, de l'Organisation des Célébrations et de la Santé. Les autres branches du gouvernement comme tout ce qui touchait aux transports, aux arts, à l'industrie, la culture, à l'éduction, l'urbanisme, l'économie, la finance, le rayonnement et tout ça se trouvaient sous les ordres directs des Shitennou et des Senshi Extérieures. »

« Ca ne dérangeait pas les Shitennou que Minako et Rei aient le commandement de l'armée ? »

« Les Shitennou endossaient le rôle de Gardes de la Cité, en raison de leurs pouvoirs moindres. Si les pouvoirs des Senshi ont rapidement grandi grâce à leurs cristaux ce n'est pas le cas de ceux des Shitennou. Mais de toute façon durant les guerres les Senshi et les Shitennou étaient dispersés sur plusieurs fronts, tous dirigeaient leurs propres factions et ils restaient en contact pour prendre les décisions. Mais puisque le Cristal d'Argent est d'origine Lunaire et que Lady Vénus est le leader des gardes de Sérénité, c'est elle qui possédait le pouvoir de commandement. Les Shitennou étaient également chargés des relations extraterrestres, et ça se faisait dans le plus grand secret. Les autres nations ne voient pas d'un très bon œil les relations amies entre certains mondes étrangers et le Royaume, en raison de la puissance déjà grande de celui-ci et des guerres trop fréquentes contre des envahisseurs qui coûtent beaucoup à la Terre. Les Shitennou ont réussi néanmoins à assurer des alliances durables avec d'autres races. Kunzite et Jadeite étaient particulièrement doués pour ce genre de missions. »

« Le Royaume a une grande armée ? »

« Il n'est pas très grand. C'est juste une île, alors la Garde est proportionnelle. A présent en être membre suppose une carrière, comme pour les militaires dans d'autres pays. Autrefois les Senshi et les Shitennou eux-mêmes choisissaient leurs soldats et entraînaient leurs factions. Toutes avaient leur spécialité, reflétant les spécialités de leur général. Mais les années passant et les guerres régulières ont permis aux Gardiens de développer toutes leurs capacités au combat et les spécificités se sont effacées. Ils ont cessé d'entraîner eux-mêmes les factions quand leurs premiers soldats sont devenus des lieutenants loyaux et expérimentés. Ils formaient alors eux-mêmes les Gardes, qui sont chargés de maintenir la paix au sein du Royaume comme de le défendre des menaces extérieures. Une branche de la Garde constitue le service de police. »

« La police et l'armée, j'y vois déjà des dangers de dérives, » remarqua Minako.

Rei l'observa avec un sourire taquin.

« Mais c'est que tu es peut-être faite pour la politique, tu devrais changer de carrière. »

La chanteuse grimaça.

« On aura pas ce futur, je ne me vois pas espionne, j'ai déjà connu ça dans ma vie passée, merci. »

« La police est plus symbolique qu'autre chose, » informa Mako, sa bouche colorée de rouge en raison de sa glace. « Le Royaume est un havre de paix, le taux de crime est de quasi zéro depuis sa création, le taux de chômage avoisine aussi le zéro et tout est prévu pour que la population ait tout ce qui lui faut, il y a ni trop peu ni trop d'habitants. »

« Je vois mal comment cela peut être possible. Toutes les sociétés ont leurs problèmes, » remarqua sombrement Rei. « Leurs dissidents et leurs criminels. »

Mako haussa les épaules, les yeux baissés, et Rei sentit une nouvelle fois ses poils se hérisser. Elle allait interroger la fillette sur ses silences quand Reiko et Mina arrivèrent en riant.

« Tu t'es fait mal, » remarqua Minako avec inquiétude.

Rei suivit son regard et vit le sang couler d'une coupure au mollet de Reiko.

« Oh, oui, ça pique, » remarqua la fillette alors que la chanteuse inspectait sa blessure.

Ami sortit leur petite trousse de secours et secoua la tête.

« Ca a l'air profond. »

Reiko s'assit et observa sa jambe avec prudence.

« On jouait et ma jambe a dû s'écorcher sur une pierre ou un truc comme ça. »

Mina eut un sourire espiègle.

« Elle a glissé, » corrigea t-elle doucement.

Reiko soupira et rougit légèrement.

« J'ai glissé et je suis tombée, » confirma t-elle avec une grimace. « Mina, non ! » s'exclama t-elle soudain en saisissant les mains que sa sœur tendait vers sa blessure.

Mina l'observa avec une petite moue et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux inquiets.

« Mais – »

« Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Mais tu as mal, » protesta t-elle doucement alors que sa sœur lui lâchait les mains.

Reiko secoua la tête.

« C'est rien, et tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu le sais, » murmura t-elle avec force.

Mina resta à genoux près d'elle, silencieuse. Reiko soupira.

« C'est rien. Ca c'était autre chose. »

Elle désigna la cicatrice qu'elle avait à l'omoplate fièrement, et sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'Ami soignait Reiko, Minako observa sa cicatrice.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« J'ai baissé ma garde au mauvais moment il y a trois mois durant un entraînement, et le robot m'a eue avec son sabre, » expliqua t-elle fièrement. « Ouch ! »

« Désolée, » s'excusa Ami. « Ca y est. Tu devrais éviter de retourner te baigner. »

« Vous vous entraînez contre des robots ? »

Mako hocha la tête.

« On peut régler leur niveau ou leur spécialité, ce sont des robots ressemblants à des humains ou des extraterrestres. Les entraînements ne se font jamais sans surveillance. Si Lady Mars n'avait pas été là, Reiko aurait connu une blessure bien plus grave. »

« Maman a grillé le robot, mais c'était de ma faute, j'ai été imprudente. Mako a une cicatrice elle aussi. »

Mako hocha la tête et montra la marque de brûlure qu'elle portait en haut de sa cuisse gauche.

« Je suis tombée en partie sur un réacteur du vaisseau de Vénus, le _Corbeau de Lumière_. Il est super, il a connu plusieurs batailles et en a des marques, il est noir avec le symbole doré de Vénus et c'est un appareil super connu ! Quand on l'utilise on le déguise pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu, il y a un générateur d'holo incorporé. Le vaisseau de Mars et celui de Jupiter ont été détruits il y a des années dans des conflits, mais on a deux autres vaisseaux anonymes et trois chasseurs. Les chasseurs ne peuvent accueillir qu'un pilote et un co pilote, ils sont conçus pour le combat. Mais il n'existe pas beaucoup de vaisseaux à travers le monde, en raison de leur demande en énergie, et des guerres qui ont détruit une partie des flottes. »

« Comment tu as fait pour tomber sur un réacteur ? »

« Oh, avec Amili on faisait la course sur la plateforme supérieure du hangar et Kaloon travaillait dessus. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombée de la plateforme. Depuis, on a plus le droit d'entrer dans le hangar. Surtout depuis qu'on a volé le _Corbeau_, » sourit-elle avec espièglerie. « Mais c'était notre seule vraie bêtise, » précisa t-elle. « Enfin… à part celle qui nous a conduites ici… »

Ami sourit et se leva.

« Je vais nager un peu avec Amili. »

Ses amies sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Rapidement, Rei, Mako et Reiko se levèrent pour aller jouer aux raquettes. Mina s'était installée sous le parasol, près de Minako qui était occupée à revoir quelques papiers en vue d'interviews et d'essayer de finaliser une nouvelle chanson tout en restant anonyme face aux familles ou couples parsemés autour d'eux.

La petite construisait un château avec du sable, construction éphémère qui se révélait être aussi détaillée que solide. Silencieuse, l'enfant jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil aux gens l'entourant et à ses amies.

De temps en temps aussi, Minako sentit que ce regard identique au sien se tournait vers elle, une pointe d'intérêt, de nervosité et d'amusement dans l'aura de l'enfant.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Mina ? » demanda finalement Minako.

L'enfant se figea et rosit, serrant sa pelle entre ses mains. Minako lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. »

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans le regard de la petite, qui finit par lui faire un petit sourire timide.

« Tu l'aimes bien, » murmura t-elle.

Ayant peur de comprendre, Minako resta un instant silencieuse.

« Qui ? »

Le sourire de Mina s'agrandit, ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Rei. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Tu aimes bien la regarder. »

Minako fut certaine de rougir. Il était vrai que la vue de Rei dans un bikini la ravissait et lui prouvait ce qu'elle savait déjà, que Rei était réellement une magnifique femme, attirante en tous points de vue. Minako avait dû trop souvent laisser ses yeux vagabonder. Mais étant une adolescente de seize ans et étant question de sa meilleure amie, Minako n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à se l'entendre dire.

Mina dut sentir sa nervosité, car son sourire se fit plus doux.

« Elle aime te regarder aussi, » assura t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Minako n'avait pu empêcher le mot de passer ses lèvres, son intérêt de se montrer. Mina hocha la tête.

« Tu ne le sens pas ? »

« J'évite de lire les gens. »

« Oh, » murmura Mina, se concentrant sur sa construction.

« Ce n'est pas pace que j'utilise peu mes dons d'empathie que tu devrais faire de même, » rassura la jeune fille. « Tant que tu en fais bon usage. Que te dit ta mère à ce sujet ? »

Mina hésita.

« Elle veut que j'apprenne à développer et utiliser tous mes dons parfaitement. »

« Ca semble être leur but final, hein. »

« Il faut qu'on sache se battre et se défendre contre nos ennemis. C'est important pour la mission. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Défendre. »

Minako fronça les sourcils mais ne poussa pas l'enfant, sentant sa crainte. Finalement, elle s'approcha de la petite.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

L'observant curieusement, avec surprise, Mina hocha doucement la tête. Minako se mit au travail, et laissa quelques minutes de silence s'écouler.

« Ta mère ne joue jamais avec toi ? »

« Parfois, » répondit doucement Mina. « Parfois on dîne toutes ensemble. Parfois, on joue dans la Base. Mama nous racontait des histoires des fois quand on était plus jeunes. »

« Mais en général, le temps que vous passez ensemble n'est que durant des scènes quotidiennes ou des entraînements. »

Mina ne répondit pas, mais son silence était éloquent.

« Tes mères, elles discutent avec vous quand même ? »

« Parfois. Mama aime savoir où on est et ce qu'on fait quand elle est absente. Elle nous contacte une fois tous les trois jours. Maman aime être là quand on s'entraîne parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on se blesse. Elle aime aussi apprendre à Reiko à piloter, et elle m'apporte de nouveaux livres et holos tout le temps. Parfois on les regarde ensemble. »

« Et… est-ce que tes mères passent du temps toutes les deux ? »

« Elles ne partent pas souvent en mission ensemble, alors quand elles sont en même temps à la Base, elles sont souvent toutes les deux. »

« Hmm. »

Minako resta un instant plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda ce que pouvait être la vie de cette future Minako avec Rei, quel genre de vie de couple elles avaient, si elle étaient réellement complices, si Vénus avait dit à Mars tout ce que Minako cachait au monde, comment avait été leur mariage, quelle dynamique existait entre elles,... Il y avait tant de questions qu'elle aimerait poser.

Elle se demandait surtout si Rei pouvait réellement partager ses sentiments dans ce présent, ou si l'apparition des filles et leurs révélations changeraient tout.

« Elles s'aiment. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Minako suite au murmure hésitant de l'enfant.

« Vénus et Mars. Elles s'aiment toujours. »

« Tu sais si elles ont toujours été ensemble ? »

« Bien sûr, malgré les désaccords. Leur amour est puissant et pur, il les lie d'un lien sacré et psychique. »

Minako soupira doucement. Cependant elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle entendit le gloussement discret de l'enfant.

« Si tu continues à la regarder comme ça, elle va le savoir, » lui murmura Mina avec espièglerie.

Minako ne put s'empêcher de sourire et chatouilla l'enfant qui se débattit avec surprise.

« Espèce de petite indiscrète ! Tu dois vraiment tenir de moi, toi. »

Riant, Mina leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa avec une sorte de fascination emplie d'espoir soudain.

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Minako.

L'enfant baissa les yeux et secoua la tête sans un mot. Un petit cri de mécontentement leur fit tourner les yeux vers les autres. Reiko semblait frustrée de ne pas arriver à battre Mako et venait de tomber dans le sable. Assise, elle observait son amie triomphante, boudeuse.

Minako ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi tient de moi. Quoique Rei n'aime pas beaucoup perdre non plus, mais elle le fait avec bien plus d'élégance que moi. Mais je suis sûre d'être plus maladroite qu'elle. » Puis elle se tourna vers son petit double et lui sourit : « Eh, est-ce que Rei est belle à cent douze ans ? »

Mina hocha la tête avec un sourire timide, visiblement amusée. Minako secoua la tête.

« J'espère que tu ne lui répéteras rien, hein ? »

Quand l'enfant fit une petite croix sur son cœur en guise de promesse, Minako sourit, se sentant détendue pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire.

p

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Rei en terminant de faire la vaisselle ce soir là.

« J'ai pris quelques photos, » répondit Makoto en posant l'appareil. « Pour Usa, Luna, Artémis et les gars. Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en voudront tous d'être partis en vacances ! »

« C'est juste. »

Amili, ayant beaucoup nagé durant l'après-midi, s'était endormie sur le canapé du salon devant la télé. Ami l'avait recouverte d'une couverture et était à présent occupée à discuter avec Mako de l'avenir et des technologies futures.

Minako et les jumelles étaient nulle part en vue, mais Makoto et Rei les retrouvèrent rapidement à l'étage. Elles restèrent à la porte de la chambre, observant l'idole, l'air plus détendue et souriante que jamais auparavant, assise sur le banc du piano et expliquant aux filles comment elle était devenue à treize ans Sailor V tout en étant une jeune star de la chanson. Mina et Reiko semblaient totalement sous le charme, fascinées.

« C'est dingue, » murmura Makoto. « Regarde ça. Plus notre vie est bizarre, plus cette fille semble à l'aise, comme à sa place. »

Rei sourit doucement.

« Je crois qu'elle est simplement cinglée. »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec elle, ton humour sera bientôt pire que le sien. »

Rei le fusilla du regard, plus taquine qu'autre chose.

« Alors ? » demanda Makoto doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas trop, la nouvelle de votre union, à Minako et à toi ? Ca doit faire un peu étrange… »

« Plus que Motoki et toi ? »

« Ce n'est _pas _dit ! Et Motoki et moi sommes déjà sortis ensemble. C'est quand même moins étrange que Vénus et toi. »

« Souviens-toi que notre avenir sera totalement différent.»

« Peut-être, mais tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant l'arrivée des petites est aussi arrivé pour les futures nous de l'autre monde, ce qui veut dire que nous pourrions finir avec les mêmes personnes. Alors, ça te fait bizarre ? A moins que tu nous aies caché des choses ? »

« Oh, s'il te plait. »

« Alors ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu aimes cette idée, avoue. »

Rei rougit légèrement et Makoto rit. Sa réaction en disait assez.

« En tout cas, les filles sont géniales, » dit Makoto doucement. « Toutes les quatre. Elles sont gentilles, intelligentes, fortes, amusantes… J'aimerais qu'elles aient une vie plus facile. »

« Moi aussi, » murmura Rei, observant les jumelles assises chacune d'un côté de Minako face au piano droit.

« Non, ce n'est pas si difficile, » contredisait l'idole avec amusement face aux remarques de Reiko, alors que Mina écoutait en silence. « Il suffit d'apprendre et de pratiquer souvent. La musique, c'est comme les sentiments. Il faut s'écouter et écouter. Il faut juste… sentir la musique. C'est pareil que pour vos dons. Il n'y a aucun instrument dans la Base ? »

« Non, » répondit Reiko. « Je crois que Sailor Neptune était une grande violoniste, et Lady Uranus jouait du piano mais préférait piloter. C'est elle qui a fait les premiers essais des vaisseaux. Mais on savait pas que toi tu pouvais jouer du piano ou de la guitare. Ni chanter d'ailleurs. Ni composer ou écrire des chansons. En fait, personne ne nous a dit ce que vous faisiez avant les guerres ou si vous aviez des hobbies en dehors de vos missions. »

« Eh bien vous le saurez maintenant, » répondit Minako, chassant visiblement son trouble face à ces informations. « Alors… »

« Tu vas jouer quoi ? »

Minako leur joua un petit air et Reiko l'observa, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

« Ca a l'air si facile quand tu le fais ! »

« Ah ? »

« On pourra venir à un concert ? »

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas de concert prévu en ce moment. Mais je dois faire une émission télé dans quatre jours. Si jamais vous êtes toujours là, je vous amènerai aux studios. Je dois chanter deux chansons sur le plateau. »

« Super cool ! »

Depuis qu'elles l'avaient entendu à la télé, 'cool' était devenu le mot préféré des filles.

Minako eut un petit rire et Mina leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu peux nous chanter une chanson ? »

« Hmm, oui. Laquelle ? »

Reiko réfléchit aux titres qu'elle avait entendu le matin même en écoutant les trois albums de sa mère.

« J'aime bien _Sayonara Sweet Days_, » dit-elle. « Mais elle est trop triste. Pourquoi tu l'as écrite ? »

Minako se tendit, et Rei hésita à intervenir. Elle vit Mina soudain lever les yeux vers l'idole avec inquiétude, mais la jeune fille se reprit vite.

« Je ne peux pas écrire que des chansons lumineuses, quand même, » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'enfant. « Une autre idée ? »

« Hmm… _Katagoshi Ni Kinsei _! »

« Pourquoi celle-ci ? »

« Parce qu'elle me fait penser à mes parents ! »

Minako rit.

« Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne connaissais pas Rei quand je l'ai écrite. Elle parle d'une princesse qui est morte il y a bien longtemps. Alors… »

Minako commença la chanson et Rei et Makoto restèrent pour l'entendre. Makoto parce qu'elle restait une fan du travail de son amie et que l'occasion de l'entendre chanter ainsi en privé était trop belle, et Rei parce qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher ses yeux de la scène.

p

Makoto se redressa sur le canapé. N'ayant plus l'habitude de dormir dans un endroit accueillant d'autres personnes, elle avait bien du mal à dormir correctement.

Elle partageait le salon avec Rei, qui elle dormait sur un futon juste en dessous d'elle. Les quatre fillettes avaient été installées dans la chambre d'amis, Ami dans la chambre des parents Aino et Minako dormait dans son lit malgré avoir insisté pour qu'une des filles prenne sa chambre.

La vérité, c'était que toutes les adolescentes avaient encore trop à l'esprit la santé fragile de l'idole. Même si Minako n'était plus en danger de mort, elle restait malade et une accumulation de fatigue et de stress pouvait provoquer une réapparition de ses migraines et de ses malaises. Elles voulaient donc toutes que la jeune fille puisse au moins avoir une chance de dormir tranquillement.

Dormir tranquillement justement, Rei le faisait très bien. Elle s'endormait dès que sa tête se posait sur son coussin et les bruits alentours ne semblaient aucunement la perturber. Makoto se demanda si ses dons et ses capacités en méditation y étaient pour quelque chose.

Ce fut seulement alors qu'elle sentit la présence dans la pièce et vit une silhouette plus loin. Silencieusement, elle passa par-dessus le dos du canapé et rejoignit la petite fille qu'elle fit passer dans la cuisine avant d'allumer la lumière.

« Reiko ? Il est trois heures du matin. Un problème ? »

L'enfant se frotta les yeux.

« Je voulais un verre d'eau. Mina se sent pas très bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Je crois qu'elle a dû prendre froid cette après-midi ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Makoto prit un verre d'eau et suivit la petite jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Une lampe était allumée, ce qui n'empêchait pas Mako et Amili de toujours dormir. Elle rejoignit Mina et posa le verre sur la table de nuit, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la petite à demi assoupie. Mina ouvrit les yeux avec fatigue, elle avait l'air bien pâle.

« Eh ben mini Mina, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Makoto dans un murmure, posant une main sur le front de l'enfant. Elle grimaça. « Tu as un peu de fièvre. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Mina désigna sa tempe, et Makoto hocha la tête.

« Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine. Tu n'y es pas allergique ? »

« Non, » répondit Reiko.

Makoto s'absenta et croisa Minako dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mina est un peu malade. Tu as de l'aspirine ? »

Minako haussa un sourcil avec humour, et Makoto lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Bien sûr que tu en as, » dit-elle, un peu gênée. « La petite a un peu de fièvre, elle a dû prendre froid. »

« Sans doute. J'espère que ça ne va pas s'aggraver, » s'inquiéta Minako en prenant les médicaments et en se dirigeant silencieusement vers la chambre d'amis. « Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait consulter un médecin. »

Elle arriva près de Mina et l'aida à se redresser pour lui donner les pilules. La fillette semblait plutôt faible.

« Elle a dormi ? » chuchota Minako pour Reiko, observant le visage de Mina avec inquiétude.

Reiko haussa les épaules.

« Pas trop, je crois. Elle m'a réveillée tout à l'heure. »

« Je vais la prendre dans la chambre avec moi. C'est sans doute rien, mais comme ça vous pourrez dormir et je pourrai l'avoir à l'œil, » murmura Minako alors qu'Amili et Mako montraient des signes de réveil.

« Attends, laisse, » se proposa Makoto, qui gardait une force supérieure à la normale.

Elle prit doucement Mina dans ses bras.

« Je peux venir ? » demanda Reiko en observant sa sœur, soucieuse.

« Je n'ai qu'un petit lit, tu seras mieux ici, » lui dit Minako gentiment. « Je te promets que je prendrai soin de ta sœur. Et je t'appellerai s'il y a un problème. »

Reiko s'assit sur le lit et finit par hocher la tête. Elle semblait très fatiguée. L'idole la borda et elles quittèrent la chambre puis repassèrent dans celle de Minako.

Makoto installa prudemment l'enfant dans le lit et Minako replaça les couvertures sur elle.

« Une vraie petite maman, » taquina Makoto.

L'idole lui lança un sourire espiègle.

« Tu peux parler. »

Makoto sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'elle dort. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Tu devrais dormir toi aussi. »

Minako acquiesça. Elles se dirent bonne nuit, et Makoto quitta la chambre.

Mina rouvrit les yeux quand Minako s'allongea près d'elle, entre le mur et l'enfant. La petite fille l'observa curieusement.

« C'est mon lit, » se justifia Minako avec un sourire. « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais dormir par terre. »

« Je pouvais rester dans la chambre avec Reiko et les autres, tu sais, » murmura l'enfant.

« Je préfère rester avec toi. Pour être sûre que tu ailles bien. Tes mamans ne le font pas quand vous êtes malades ? »

Minako savait trop comment c'était d'être jeune, malade, effrayée et complètement seule. Même si ce n'était rien, même si la petite allait sans doute s'en remettre en deux ou trois heures, pour le moment elle se sentait mal et Minako ne voulait la laisser seule.

« Reiko est jamais malade, » expliqua Mina. « Moi j'ai été malade il y a quelques semaines. J'ai été à l'infirmerie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? »

« J'étais fatiguée. J'ai beaucoup dormi. Mama est venue me voir, mais elle devait partir. »

« Et Vénus ? »

« Elle a dit que je ne devais plus utiliser mes dons à ce point, que ça me rendait malade. »

« Elle n'est pas restée à l'infirmerie avec toi ? »

« Je… crois pas. Je crois qu'elle est venue une nuit, mais je dormais tout le temps, alors je suis pas sûre. »

Minako lui sourit gentiment et passa ses doigts sur son front, se souvenant d'à quel point c'était apaisant de sentir des doigts frais sur sa peau fiévreuse, apaisant et rassurant. Sa mère l'avait fait pour elle quand elle était enfant, et les quelques fois où elle était venue la voir à l'hôpital et avait pu rester sans craquer et partir, aucune larme sur ses joues, mais Minako les sentant en son âme.

L'enfant ferma les yeux, et en quelques minutes elle s'endormit.

Minako resta longtemps éveillée.

p


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflets**

**III**

« Tu as l'air encore un peu pâle, » remarqua Minako en examinant Mina le lendemain matin, à la sortie de la douche des filles. « Mais au moins tu n'as plus de fièvre. Et ta tête ? »

Mina hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle allait bien, et partit en trottinant dans le salon. Rei arriva dans la pièce avec Ami.

« Alors ? Tu as vu Mina, les filles ont dit qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bains ? »

« Elle va mieux, » affirma Minako. « Tant mieux. »

« Oui. »

« Ca va bientôt faire deux jours, et aucun signe de leurs parents, » remarqua Ami. « Tout cela commence à m'inquiéter. »

« Je devrais peut-être contacter Artémis. Il m'a appelé hier et je ne lui ai rien dit, comme on l'a décidé, mais j'avoue que… ça me gêne de devoir lui mentir. »

« Peut-être qu'ils sauraient résoudre ce problème, mais ça m'étonnerait. Ils nous ont bien dit qu'ils n'avaient plus accès à leur technologie magique, et les filles ne voulaient surtout pas mettre plus de monde au courant. On leur a promis. »

Minako soupira.

« Au combien elles sont attachantes, on ne peut pas les garder ici indéfiniment. Nous ne sommes pas leurs mères. Vous reprenez l'école dans deux semaines, j'ai mes obligations professionnelles et mes cours par correspondance à concilier, et je ne vous parle pas d'expliquer leurs présences. Elles peuvent passer pour des membres de nos familles à l'extérieur, mais à l'instant même où les prêtres du temple, mes parents ou la mère d'Ami poseront les yeux sur elles ils verront la ressemblance avec nous enfants. J'entends déjà ma mère hurler pour demander des explications. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, mais quand j'ai médité j'ai senti que nous devions attendre, que c'était la seule chose à faire. »

Makoto croisa les bras et lança à Rei un regard las.

« Attendre ? Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour tes dons et celui que j'ai pour ta religion, je crains que cette fois-ci les Kami n'ont pas exactement été très clairs. »

« Ils ne le sont jamais, » expliqua simplement Rei.

« Je croyais que tu avais de grands pouvoirs parmi les prêtres et prêtresses Shinto ! »

« C'est le cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand les Kami guident les autres alors ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme décrocher le téléphone et appeler les renseignements du coin ! »

« Eh ! » protesta Minako. « On se calme ! Vraiment, on croirait entendre les petites ! »

« Désolée, » soupira Makoto. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

Rei haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« On peut aller jouer dehors ? » demanda Mako en arrivant dans la pièce.

« Oui, » répondit Ami. « Mais vous respectez les règles. »

« Ok ! »

Elle s'enfuit rapidement vers la porte arrière et sortit dans le jardin, vite suivit par Reiko qui avait un sourire un peu trop amusé aux lèvres. Amili arriva dans la cuisine, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Vous avez vu Mako ? »

« Euh… dehors, » répondit Rei. « Un problème ? »

« Elle a déréglé ma montre pour que toutes les fonctions soient déréglées ! J'ai essayé de contacter Mina et j'ai eu l'heure et le temps, et quand j'ai essayé de faire apparaître un plan de stratégie le holo d'un film est apparu ! Je suis sûre que Reiko est dans le coup, il n'y a qu'elle capable de dérégler une montre à ce point ! »

« C'est quoi ce truc de stratégie ? » demanda Makoto.

« Nos montres ont plusieurs fonctions, elles sont liées entre elles et avec celles de nos parents, comme ça ils savent toujours où on est et on sait où sont les autres. On peut aussi communiquer entre nous, y'a une caméra et un micro. On peut aussi y stocker des leçons ou des films. Les plans de stratégie c'est un truc de tante Vénus. On a les plans d'un lieu de bataille ou d'une situation avec les données dont on a besoin comme les spécificités du terrain, la situation, le temps, le nombre d'hommes, les moyens et tout ça et on doit mettre au point une stratégie qui nous permette de sauver un des personnages, de gagner la bataille, de détruire une cible, ce genre de choses. C'est pour le moment Reiko qui est la plus forte pour ça. Elle est plus rapide que nous pour mettre sur pieds la meilleure stratégie possible. Parfois ce sont des situations que Vénus invente, et parfois ce sont des trucs qui se sont vraiment passés dans les guerres. »

« Eh ben, vous avez de drôles de leçons à votre âge. File, elles sont toutes les deux dehors. Et pas de pouvoirs ! » rappela une énième fois Rei.

« Je doute que ce soit très bon pour elles d'être soumises à autant d'entraînement et de pression à un si jeune âge. Elles ont l'air de faire ça depuis toujours. Elles ne devraient pas à avoir à mettre sur pieds des plans pour tuer ou abattre un bâtiment en sacrifiant le moins de monde possible, » remarqua Ami. « Leurs parents ne les préparent pas innocemment, il y a un but derrière tout ça. »

« Ils les préparent à une guerre, » remarqua sombrement l'idole. « Ils en font de parfaits petits soldats. Et plus que ça. Des soldats autonomes, une équipe d'agents d'élite. Elles n'ont jamais mentionné travailler avec d'autres. Elles apprennent à ne se fier qu'aux trois autres, et à ne faire qu'avec les autres. »

« Ce qui m'inquiètent ce sont ces fameux ennemis et ces Agents, » dit Rei. « S'ils sont extraterrestres, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été éliminés depuis le temps ? S'ils sont si forts ils auraient attaqué le Royaume ou la Terre, et pas seulement visé les Senshi, ça me semble étrange. Pourquoi juste Mars, Vénus, Jupiter et Nephrite ? Une vengeance ? S'ils ne peuvent pas les contrer eux-mêmes, Usagi et Mamoru devraient pouvoir faire quelque chose contre eux grâce au Cristal. Apparemment rien n'est plus puissant que ça. »

« Et surtout, si eux ne peuvent rien faire, pourquoi entraîneraient-ils leurs filles dans le but de les combattre ? »

Ami se redressa soudainement, faisant sursauter Minako qui était près d'elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda le leader.

Son amie secoua la tête et partit rapidement vers ses affaires pour en sortir sa brosse qu'elle examina avant d'en prélever un cheveu, triomphante.

Makoto haussa un sourcil.

« Tu perds tes cheveux, merveilleux. »

« Non, je l'ai prêtée à Amili, c'est l'un des siens. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Minako.

« Je vais m'absenter un moment et faire quelque tests. Au crown Luna et moi avons laissé du matériel, grâce à lui et à l'aide d'un ami de ma mère qui travaille au labo de l'hôpital j'aurai des résultats dans quelques heures. »

« Tu vas analyser son ADN ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais puisque leur conception semble être particulière peut-être que j'y découvrirais quelque chose. Je vous tiens au courant ! »

Elle partit sans un mot de plus, et les filles se regardèrent, étonnées.

p

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, » remarqua Rei doucement en arrivant derrière Minako qui s'était assise au sol à la table basse du salon pour travailler.

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé que Minako prit avec un sourire.

« J'ai eu du mal à dormir ces deux dernières nuits. Les filles ne font pas de bêtises avec leurs dons ? »

« Non. Elles jouent au volley avec Makoto. Je vois que Mina est toujours aussi calme. »

Minako tourna la tête vers l'autre bout du salon où l'enfant était restée assise à la grande table avec des feuilles et des crayons depuis deux heures déjà.

« Elle doit tenir de toi pour ça, » sourit Minako, prenant bien soin d'avoir le regard rivé sur ses partitions.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'être certaine que Rei rougissait de sa place sur le canapé et de sourire d'amusement et d'espièglerie.

« La compétitivité de Reiko doit être quelque chose qu'elle a dû prendre en t'observant agir. »

« Je n'en suis pas si certaine, » contredit Minako, souriant toujours et lançant cette fois-ci un regard vers Rei, qui s'appliqua à l'ignorer.

Une pensée tourna soudain dans l'esprit de l'idole et elle perdit les traits malicieux qu'elle avait pris. Comme souvent, Rei sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« C'est… bizarre de se dire que Mars et Vénus ne se disputent jamais pour un défi ou une victoire, » murmura t-elle.

Minako hocha la tête plus gravement.

« C'est vrai. Je suppose aussi qu'à 112 ans on a dû gagner en maturité et sagesse. »

« Et perdre en compassion et en légèreté apparemment. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elles ont pu changer à ce point ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je commence à croire qu'elles viennent d'une réalité bizarre. Tu te vois arrêter totalement la musique et abandonner ton nom de famille ? C'est arrivé rapidement apparemment. »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile de juger avec le peu de choses qu'on sait. Et puis qui sait ce qu'on a pu vivre ? »

« Peut-être, mais regarde les filles. Tu as vu comme elles ont changé en quelques heures ? Mina parle déjà plus et est plus ouverte, Amili est moins obsédée par ses performances, Reiko est bien plus détendue et Mako ne cesse plus de faire des idioties. En deux jours elles sont devenues des enfants comme les autres. »

« Parce qu'on les laisse s'amuser au lieu de les entraîner, » murmura Minako. « Et parce qu'on passe du temps avec elle en leur posant des limites qui n'ont rien avoir avec leur mission ou la discipline militaire. »

« Je ne me vois pas devenir ce genre de femmes. Je ne veux pas devenir cette mère-là. »

« Tu ne le deviendras pas, » rassura Minako doucement. « Ni toi, ni moi, ni les autres. Heureusement pour nous, nous ne connaîtrons pas le même avenir. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que notre avenir sera mieux, » indiqua Rei de la même voix basse et sombre.

« Mina a dit qu'on s'aimait. » Minako rougit. « Je - je veux dire, que ses mères s'aimaient toujours, » corrigea t-elle rapidement, même si Mina avait bien sous entendu que Rei et elle avaient des sentiments l'une pour l'autre.

Rei hocha la tête.

« Si elles se sont effectivement mises ensemble avant la Guerre du Japon, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un très long mariage. Un sacré record, même. »

« Reiko m'a dit que la guerre n'aura lieu que dans six ans. On aura vingt-deux ans. Mais elle a aussi dit que si elle ne savait pas quand ses mères s'étaient mariées ou même si l'union était officielle, personne à part les amis de ses parents et quelques autres très isolés ne connait leur véritable relation, et que leur mariage est intervenu bien des années après l'Avènement du Royaume. Ca veut dire que pendant tout ce temps elles ont tenu un rôle face à tout le monde et se sont cachées. »

« Avant la guerre, peut-être que c'était en raison de leurs carrières. Après, si elles étaient des hauts membres du gouvernement et des leaders qui travaillaient ensemble, ça a pu rester une obligation et un choix judicieux. Peut-être aussi une habitude. »

« Si elles s'aiment ainsi, pourquoi le cacher ? »

« Pour se protéger ? Pour protéger leur amour des guerres ? »

Minako hocha lentement la tête. Ca semblait étrangement logique comme raisonnement, et cette pensée la terrifiait. Si elle était capable de comprendre les choix des parents des jumelles, comment pouvait-elle jurer qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme cette Lady Vénus apparemment si froide et calculatrice ?

« Minako ? » appela doucement Rei, l'interrogeant sur son silence.

« Si Vénus et Mars sont capables de s'aimer ainsi, alors… pourquoi ne sont-elles pas capables de montrer leur amour pour Mina et Reiko ? D'être des mères plus attentives à leurs besoins ? Plus affectueuses ? Si elles n'ont pas changé au point d'oublier l'amour qu'elles se portent l'une à l'autre, pourquoi se comporter ainsi envers leurs enfants ? »

Rei n'avait aucune réponse. Comme si elle avait senti la tournure de leur conversation, Mina apparut près d'elles. Elle tenait dans ses mains plusieurs feuilles et regardaient Minako et Rei timidement. La miko lui sourit.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda t-elle gentiment.

Mina hocha la tête et leur tendit les dessins. L'idole monta sur le canapé et s'assit tout près de Rei pour pouvoir regarder les œuvres avec elle, et la miko tenta d'ignorer sa réaction face à cette soudaine proximité.

« Wow, Mina, ils sont magnifiques ! » souffla Minako en observant les dessins que Rei étendit sur la table basse, soufflée. « Tu es bien plus douée que moi ! »

Il y avait là un dessin montrant un palais de cristal sous un chaud soleil et un bout de la cité propre et magnifique qui l'accompagnait. Puis un dessin d'un hangar souterrain où était posé le _Corbeau de Lumière_ et où un énorme serpent – le Slakos sans aucun doute – se baladait alors qu'un étrange humanoïde à la peau grise, sans cheveux et avec des yeux totalement noirs travaillait sur le vaisseau – Kaloon. Le dernier dessin était des parents de Mina et Reiko, Lady Vénus et Lady Mars, en uniforme, debout proches l'une de l'autre dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand salon sans fenêtre. Derrière les deux Senshi, en retrait, se tenaient une femme aux traits nippons d'une quarantaine d'années et un homme caucasien de cinquante ans voire plus, sans doute Mari et Julian.

Il était fascinant de voir avec quelle précision l'enfant était parvenue à dessiner ses souvenirs. Tout était aussi bien représenté que sur une photo, chaque petit détail avait été placé, même les défauts, comme cette accroc dans le bois d'une table, ou cet arbre auquel il manquait des branches.

Rei et Minako passèrent sans doute toutes les deux autant de temps à étudier les Senshi qui étaient représentées.

Leurs doux visages reflétant vingt-trois années de vie ne montraient aucune émotion autre qu'un calme digne, et leurs yeux sombres témoignaient d'une existence bien longue et mouvementée, d'une lassitude et d'une sagesse allant au-delà de la courte vie dont témoignaient leurs corps parfaits.

Les cheveux dorés de Vénus ne tombaient plus qu'en dessous de ses épaules et n'étaient maintenus que par une barète d'argent, sans nœud rouge. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu cristallin inhumainement clair, et il était stupéfiant de découvrir à quel point la couleur des yeux et des cheveux et quelques courtes années en plus pouvaient changer l'apparence de quelqu'un. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que cette expression sur son magnifique visage…

Son uniforme était immaculé. Bottes d'un orange sombre, pantalon léger et soyeux blanc, tunique d'un orange lumineux aux finitions dorées, ceinture d'or dont les maillons étaient constitués de petits cœurs. Sur sa tenue, au niveau des deux épaules et du cœur, le symbole connu et reconnu à travers la galaxie indiquait son identité, son rang, sa légende. Il était brodé dans un fin fil d'or et ne trompait aucunement. Sur le front de la jeune femme, un diadème d'or ne la quittait jamais. Fin, plus fin que celui qu'avait porté Minako quelques mois auparavant, il emprisonnait une pierre ovale d'ambre clair et brillant.

Mars portait exactement le même uniforme, mais dans un rouge sombre et avec son propre symbole. La tenue, pratique pour tout, confortable, élégante et plutôt sobre pouvait peut-être passer pour des vêtements de tous les jours dans le futur, songea Rei. Lady Jupiter portait sans doute la même en vert foncé.

Mars avait de longs cheveux noir corbeau et de grands yeux d'un violet très clair. Son visage s'était affiné, nota Rei, et elle découvrit que Minako et elle grandiraient pour devenir des femmes magnifiques… et un couple superbe, ajouta t-elle mentalement.

Pourtant, leurs expressions éveillèrent en elle un sentiment d'urgence. Tout en elle, de ses sens à son cœur, lui criait qu'elle devait tout faire pour ne pas connaître le même futur que cette femme sur le dessin.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation pour poser les yeux sur Mina, qui était toujours bien rouge suite aux compliments de l'idole. Elle lui sourit et l'attira plus près d'elle en lui prenant la main.

« Tu as un don, Mina. Ils sont magnifiques ! Je n'ai jamais vu des dessins aussi beaux. »

L'enfant rougit encore plus, les yeux sur ses mains.

« Tu voulais voir, » s'expliqua t-elle partiellement.

« C'est vrai. Merci, c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir fait ça pour nous. »

Minako sourit brillamment.

« C'est vrai. Et c'est vrai aussi que tu as une mémoire exceptionnelle. Tu te souviens du moindre détail, c'est impressionnant. »

« Ca a toujours été comme ça, » confia doucement Mina. « Mama a dit que j'avais une mémoire photographique et auditive parfaite en raison de mes dons. Et aussi elle a dit quand j'avais quatre ans que j'étais une étrange petite chose qui aimait observer chaque petit détail de son environnement. »

« C'est vrai que tu es une étrange petite chose, » confirma Rei avec un sourire en passant un bras autour de la taille de la petite pour la serrer contre elle avec affection. « Je suis d'accord avec Mars, tu es une étrange petite chose adorable et exceptionnelle. »

Mina rougit davantage. Minako eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai que tu es très douée, » confirma t-elle. « Je suis contente que tu ais une telle mémoire. Si tu te souviens mot pour mot de ce que ta mère t'a dit quand tu avais quatre ans, alors tu te souviendras de chaque mot qu'on te dit et de chaque moment que tu passes ici. C'est important. »

« Les dessins ne sont pas parfaits, » murmura Mina, apparemment ravie de leurs réactions.

« Moi je les trouve parfaits. »

« Non. » Elle pointa le doigt vers la représentation de ses parents, et vers la fine chaîne que Mars portait au cou et de laquelle pendait un fin anneau d'or blanc et jaune délicat. Vénus avait exactement le même. « Les alliances, » précisa l'enfant. « Elles ne les portent pas comme ça. Elles sont sous leur uniforme, elles ne les montrent pas, sauf quand elles sont juste avec Reiko et moi depuis un moment. Elles les cachent normalement, tout près de leurs cœurs. »

Rei avait vu les anneaux plus tôt bien sûr, et s'était dite que les Senshi les portaient ainsi et pas à leur doigt en raison du secret. Elle n'avait pas eu tort.

« Tu as fait volontairement une imperfection à ton œuvre pour nous montrer quel goût sans faille nous avons en ce qui concerne les bijoux, et plus particulièrement les alliances ? » sourit Minako avec humour, et Rei fut soulagée de son intervention légère. « Et qui sont ces gens ? »

« Mari, et Julian. Là, c'est Kaloon, et là, c'est Pop. »

« Pop ? » s'amusa Minako. Elle rit. « Tu avais nommé le Slakos. »

« J'en connais une autre qui a l'habitude de renommer les choses, » murmura Rei avec un sourire.

« Faut pas le dire aux autres, hein ? » avertit timidement Mina. « Je voulais juste le soigner, » dit-elle tristement. « Et il a blessé Reiko et Mari et il est mort. »

« On sait que tu voulais l'aider, » rassura Rei en lui souriant. « Et c'était très gentil. Tu as un très grand cœur pour quelqu'un de ta taille. »

« Maman dit ça aussi, que j'ai un grand cœur. Elle dit que je sais pas le contrôler, qu'il faut que j'apprenne. Elle a dit que c'était pas ma faute, mais qu'il fallait que je sache ne pas lui obéir tout le temps. »

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Avoir un grand cœur est une immense qualité, Mina. J'espère que tu ne la perdras jamais. Je suis sûre que tes mères sont très fières d'avoir des enfants aussi spéciales que ta sœur et toi. »

« En tout cas, nous, on serait très fières d'avoir des filles comme vous, » se surprit à dire Rei.

Minako l'observa avec surprise et Rei rougit légèrement face à son doux sourire et à l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux.

Mina semblait très touchée, elle les observait prudemment, étrangement. Puis elle pointa du doigt le magnifique palais.

« C'est la Cité, la capitale du Royaume, et le Palais de Cristal, là où le roi et la reine vivent. Ici, dans cette aile. Là, dans cette grande aile, c'est les locaux du gouvernement et des Chambres où tout le monde travaille. Avant, l'étage en dessus et en dessous des appartements royaux étaient l'endroit où les Senshi et les Shitennou vivaient. Au rez-de-chaussée ils avaient leur salle d'entraînement, leurs bureaux, les salles de conférence et les labos. »

« Tu en sais beaucoup sur le Palais pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais sorti d'une Base enfouie sous un désert, dis voir, » s'étonna Minako.

« J'ai vu des plans, et j'ai eu des leçons aussi. »

« Oh. »

« Et ça, c'est le vaisseau de Vénus ? » demanda Rei.

« Oui. On aime toutes aller dedans avec les filles. Surtout Reiko. Elle commence déjà à apprendre à le piloter depuis un mois. C'est maman qui lui montre. Nous, on est moins douées, alors on apprend seulement sur les vaisseaux classiques. Maman a promis à Reiko que si elle était là pour notre anniversaire elles iraient voler jusqu'au bout du désert et irait même jusqu'en orbite terrestre si la voie était libre. »

« Et toi, tu sais si tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ton anniversaire ? »

Mina secoua la tête.

« Je sais pas. »

« C'est quand ? »

« Dans deux semaines. C'est le 14 août. »

« Mina ! » demanda Reiko, essoufflée, en entrant dans le salon. « Tu viens jouer ? On veut faire un ping-pong et Makoto veut pas. »

Mina hocha la tête en souriant et rejoignit rapidement sa sœur.

« Je crois que tu dois enlever tes chaussures à l'intérieur ici, » dit-elle à Reiko, son murmure trop fort atteignant les oreilles de Minako et de Rei.

« Oh, mince. Mais c'est tellement pas pratique ! »

Minako et Rei se regardèrent et rirent en secouant la tête. Rei récupéra les dessins et soupira.

« Elle a vraiment un don. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dessiner comme ça. »

« Moi non plus, surtout à son âge. »

« Tu crois que ses parents n'ont jamais encouragé ses capacités ? Elle semblait stupéfaite par nos compliments. »

« Je ne sais pas. Mina est très timide et réagit comme ça dès qu'on lui montre de l'intérêt ou de l'affection. »

« Hmm. »

Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et au-delà de leurs dons respectifs, surent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ami était très loin d'être du genre à entrer chez quelqu'un sans sonner à la porte.

Elles en eurent la confirmation quand elle apparut à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle était pâle.

« Un problème ? » s'inquiéta Rei en la rejoignant alors que Minako allait tout de suite et discrètement appeler Makoto.

Ami s'assit sur le canapé et ne parla d'une voix tendue que lorsqu'elles furent toutes là.

« J'ai fait les tests. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Rei prudemment, sentant son cœur se serrer.

« Ce… ce ne sont pas nos filles. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Makoto. « Comment est-ce possible ? Elles nous ressemblent tellement ! »

L'étrange sourire ironique de Ami ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle semblait presque malade, écoeurée et choquée.

« Justement. Elles nous ressemblent trop. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Minako d'un ton lent, un peu tremblant.

Ami leva les yeux vers elles.

« Ce sont des clones. »

« Q… Quoi ? » souffla Makoto.

« Ce sont nos clones. »

Rei s'assit rapidement.

« Kami. »

« Nos clones ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas leurs mères. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Leurs parents leur ont menti. Ca m'étonnerait même que l'une de nous ait porté l'un de ces enfants. »

« Mais… mais elles sont si différentes de nous ! » souffla Makoto.

« Bien sûr qu'elles le sont. Mais seulement en terme de caractère. Elles n'ont pas grandi comme nous, n'ont pas eu la même enfance, la même éducation. Certains traits sont les mêmes, la base de leurs dons, leurs éléments, leurs expressions. Ce sont des copies de nous, une sorte d'alternative. Ce que nous serions devenues si nous avions grandi comme elles. »

« Mais… »

« Je l'ai vu tout de suite. L'ADN d'Amili est semblable au mien. C'est le même, exactement le même. Tous les tests le montrent. Mises à part quelques anomalies, c'est une réplique parfaite. »

« Des anomalies ? » demanda Minako, encore sous le choc.

« Je crois que nous avons fait des manipulations, comme nous le pensions au début. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons créé des clones, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit parce que nous voulions élever des enfants. »

« On leur a donné nos noms, » souffla Rei avec colère. « Ils ne leur ont même pas donné de vrais noms ! Pas étonnant qu'elles soient toutes nées le même jour ! Ils ont créé des copies qu'ils entraînent pour… pour leur succéder ou les aider ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« Je me sens étrangement sale, » soupira Makoto. « Et les petites ne savent rien… »

« Ils les ont élevées comme leurs filles sans doute pour leur offrir une vie un peu… »

« Normale ? » termina Minako amèrement. Ami baissa les yeux. « Il n'y a rien de normal dans tout ça. Comment avons-nous pu changer au point de remettre en cause tout ce en quoi nous croyons ? »

Personne n'eut de réponse à lui apporter.

« C'est sans doute un secret très bien gardé, » murmura Rei. « Personne, mis à part ceux de la Base, doivent le savoir. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient été tant en colère quand les filles ont volé le vaisseau. Au-delà des risques stupides qu'elles ont pris, elles auraient pu être révélées au monde ou tuées. »

« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que le clonage soit utilisé pour des raisons médicales dans l'avenir, mais est-ce qu'on a officiellement la technologie pour le faire ? » s'interrogea Ami. « Ou est-ce quelque chose qu'eux seuls sont parvenus à accomplir grâce à leurs amis extraterrestres ? Et pourquoi ces anomalies ? La simple idée que j'aie pu être celle à faire aboutir ce projet… »

« Nous sommes toutes coupables dans cet avenir. Et Nephrite également, » coupa Minako. « Tout ce qu'on peut espérer c'est que leurs raisons n'étaient pas totalement égoïstes, et qu'ils montrent plus d'humanité et d'amour pour ces enfants que nous en avons l'impression. »

« Clones de nous-mêmes ou non, » dit doucement Makoto en observant les filles jouer dehors, « elles ont grandi pour être différentes de nous, des personnalités indépendantes. Des enfants innocentes qui ont besoin de parents et d'amour. »

« Leurs parents sont les nôtres, techniquement, » corrigea Ami. « Mais si nous prenons en compte d'éventuelles modifications, alors cela fait de nous leurs… créateurs. »

« Charmant, » grimaça Makoto. « Il n'empêche que c'est aux futurs nous de les élever. Ils les ont mises au monde, non ? Ils les ont vues grandir, leur ont inculqué leurs valeurs et leurs principes, ils _sont_ leurs parents qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Et ils ont intérêt à prendre soin de… des petites nous comme il se doit. Bon sang, je vais avoir mal à la tête. »

« Vous croyez qu'elles le savent ? » murmura Rei doucement.

Ami secoua la tête.

« Elles ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point elles nous ressemblaient avant de voir des photos de nous et de nous rencontrer. Pour elles, c'est juste un hasard amusant. Leur date de naissance a dû être expliquée par un détail scientifique ou quelque chose comme ça. Elles sont simplement les enfants de personnes spéciales. Les héritières des dons sacrés des Senshi. »

« Les dons. »

Rei se tourna vers Minako.

« Quoi ? »

L'idole releva la tête.

« Les dons, » répéta t-elle. « Ils n'auraient pu être légués à nos enfants si nous en avions eu naturellement. Nous sommes des réincarnations, c'est tout notre code génétique et notre enveloppe psychique qui nous permettent d'abriter ces pouvoirs exceptionnels lorsqu'ils sont déclenchés, et plus tard pour toujours apparemment. Ce qui veut dire que seuls des clones pourraient avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que nous, et qu'avec une manipulation génétique mineure on pourrait peut-être faire en sorte qu'ils soient innés. »

« Ce serait possible, » acquiesça Ami. « Tout cela aurait donc été fait dans le seul but d'avoir des héritières douées de nos dons et entraînées dès la première heure. »

« Parfait, » soupira Rei. « De mieux en mieux. »

Soudain, Minako se figea.

« Mina… »

« Quoi ? »

Toutes sortirent dans le jardin à la suite de Minako. Elles virent Reiko courir vers sa sœur, ayant peut-être senti la même chose que l'idole ou ayant vu quelque chose.

« Mina ! Mina, non ! Tu dois pas faire ça ! »

Mina était agenouillée près d'un arbre, dos à elles, penchée sur quelque chose qu'elle prit contre elle. Soudain, une aura soleil apparut autour d'elle et enveloppa tout son être l'espace de quelques secondes. Rei put sentir au plus profond d'elle l'aura s'intensifier autour de l'enfant et le pouvoir sacré, chaud et puissant de Vénus s'accumuler en elle.

Alors même qu'elles l'atteignaient, tout cessa. Mina redressa la tête et ouvrit ses mains. Le petit oiseau qu'elle avait tenu si prudemment jusqu'alors s'envola, et un sourire heureux illumina le visage de l'enfant.

« Mina ! » reprocha Reiko avec colère.

Prenant soudain conscience que toutes l'entouraient, Mina perdit son sourire, mais ses yeux gardèrent les étincelles bien innocentes de sa joie.

« Elle était tombée. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce don, » rappela Amili.

La fillette, toujours au sol, haussa les épaules.

« Elle avait mal et elle allait mourir. »

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux ! »

« Non ça l'est pas ! » contredit Mina vivement en fusillant sa sœur du regard et en se redressant.

« Maman et mama t'ont interdit de le refaire ! »

« Elle avait mal ! »

« Et alors, c'était seulement un oiseau ! »

Mina poussa sa sœur avec colère.

« Elle allait mourir et je pouvais l'aider ! »

« On aurait pu l'aider autrement ! »

« Eh, eh, du calme ! » tempéra Rei en retenant son… clone par les épaules. « Du calme. »

« Tu l'as soigné ? » demanda Ami à Mina avec curiosité.

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Elle peut soigner avec ses dons, » confirma Mako.

Minako haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Je sais pas faire ça, moi. »

« Nos dons grandissent différemment des vôtres malgré leur base commune et leurs nombreux points communs, » expliqua Amili. « Mais tante Vénus peut soigner elle aussi, mais seulement certaines choses, et pas toujours. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ou les subtilités derrière ses possibilités. Mais Mina a développé ce don l'année passée et n'a pas les mêmes restrictions que Lady Vénus pour cet aspect de ses dons empathiques. »

« Tu voulais soigner Reiko hier, » se souvient Ami. « Pourquoi tes parents t'interdisent-elles d'utiliser ce pouvoir ? »

Mina baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui tremblaient un peu.

Reiko soupira.

« C'est parce que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a utilisé c'était pour soigner un chat sauvage qui avait été attaqué par une autre bestiole. Le chat était en train de mourir et Mina l'a soigné. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé son don pour quelque chose d'aussi grave avant. On s'était entraînées toute la journée, Mina a soigné le chat, et à peine on était rentrées à la Base une demi heure plus tard qu'elle est tombée malade et s'est évanouie. Elle a passé quatre jours à l'infirmerie. Maman a dit qu'elle était tombée malade à cause de l'énergie et de l'effort psychique que demande ce don, et mama et elle lui ont interdit d'utiliser son pouvoir de guérison jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus âgée. Maintenant Mina s'entraîne plus que nous pour l'utilisation de ses dons. C'est elle qui est la plus forte dans le domaine magique, ses pouvoirs sont plus développés que les nôtres, et depuis l'incident maman l'entraîne plus pour l'aider à les contrôler et apprendre à doser ses efforts. Elle ne doit plus les utiliser trop souvent pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe malade. »

Rei était inquiète, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle prit Mina par les épaules et sourit à l'ensemble des enfants à travers lesquelles elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir et de voir ses amies à présent.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, Mina ne recommencera pas. Et puis elle a sauvé cet oiseau, et c'est quelque chose de noble. Ça mérite un goûter. En route. »

Alors que les autres filles couraient, Mina observa le visage de Rei étrangement, d'une manière sombre, hésitante et sans l'ouverture qu'elle avait eue plus tôt dans le salon. Puis le regard de l'enfant passa nerveusement sur les autres filles, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne vers la cuisine.

Minako l'observa partir sombrement.

« Elle a senti le changement dans nos émotions, » comprit-elle aisément. « Elle sait que quelque chose a changé pour nous. »

« Heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas lire les pensées en prime, » souffla Makoto.

Minako ne perdit pas son air soucieux.

« Un problème ? » demanda Ami.

« Mina a été malade cette nuit. Elle avait de la fièvre, avait mal à la tête et était désorientée. Elle est plus petite et plus fragile que les autres malgré leur âge égal. Elle se fatigue plus vite, physiquement et psychiquement. L'utilisation de ses dons et de son énergie accentue ou accélère ses symptômes. »

Les yeux d'Ami brillèrent.

« Tu penses que… »

« J'ai commencé à montrer des symptômes quand j'avais dix ans, mais Mina utilise des dons depuis sa naissance ce qui a pu accélérer le développement de ses symptômes. Quand j'étais Senshi mes dons me permettaient de mieux résister à la maladie mais provoquaient également des crises plus violentes que les autres, et si j'utilisais trop d'énergie, je m'écroulais et devais me reposer pendant des heures pour retrouver des forces. Mina est mon clone, elle a mes gênes, et elle a donc ma maladie. »

« Tu crois qu'elle en est où ? »

« C'est difficile à dire sans connaître son passé médical ou les traitements qu'elle a pu recevoir voire ceux qui existent dans l'avenir. Aujourd'hui les chances de survie sont presque nulles, j'ai seulement eu de la chance. Le développement de la maladie a pris deux ans pour moi, mais les symptômes apparaissent doucement. Les absences, les vertiges, les troubles de la coordination et de la vue, les malaises, les migraines, la fièvre et la vulnérabilité plus grande aux maladies courantes. Ca peut aller jusqu'aux hallucinations, aux crises d'épilepsie et ce genre de choses si ce n'est pas traité. »

« Mina a dû recevoir un traitement à l'infirmerie. Si c'est occasionnel elle n'a peut-être pas encore de traitement continu ou régulier, » avança Ami. « L'utilisation trop grande de ses dons à un si jeune âge doit provoquer une apparition plus brusque et temporaire des symptômes ordinaires de la maladie. Vénus et les autres ont dû comprendre ce qui arrivait à Mina, qu'ils aient ou non prévu le développement de la maladie chez elle, et ils lui ont interdit de trop user de ses pouvoirs et de guérir. »

« Ils auraient pu cesser complètement les entraînements, » reprocha Rei. « Et ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. »

« Apparemment les entraînements font partie de leur quotidien. Et elles aiment ça. Je ne crois pas que l'isoler alors qu'elle ne sait pas la vérité sur son état de santé aurait été nécessaire alors que la maladie n'est peut-être qu'au stade préliminaire. Mais il est vrai qu'aménager des entraînements sans effort excessif et sans l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs aurait été la ligne de pensées la plus logique à suivre. »

« La plus humaine, » corrigea Rei, « aurait été de mettre cette petite fille à l'abris de tout risque de symptôme, et donc de douleur et de danger. De la protéger, ce qu'est censé faire un parent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Moi ce que je vois ce sont des femmes capables de risquer la vie de l'enfant qu'elles élèvent pour avoir une chance d'arriver à leurs fins. »

« Je suis d'accord, » confirma Minako, sa voix dure et son regard froid. « Qu'elle soit une réplique de moi ou non, je ne vois pas comment je serai capable de faire endurer ça à une enfant alors que je suis moi-même passée par là et que je sais à quel point c'est atroce. Il n'y a rien d'humain dans le fait de prendre un pari où Mina n'a que deux choix, devenir une Senshi forte et puissante ou mourir. »

Toutes étaient d'accord sur ce point.

p

« Comment ça se fait qu'il pleut en plein mois de juillet alors qu'il faisait super beau il y a encore une heure… ? » Minako fronça les sourcils, se détourna de la fenêtre, et se tourna vers les enfants qui étaient couramment en train de débarrasser la table. Mako baissa la tête avec un petit sourire. « Mako ? »

« Désolée, Minako, mais j'avais un peu chaud, j'ai pas fait exprès… »

« Quand tu auras une minute, tu pourras de concentrer un peu et ramener le soleil ? »

Mako lui sourit avec un peu de gêne.

« Ben… j'ai déjà essayé mais… Il faut juste attendre ! Les nuages vont bien finir par partir ! »

Minako secoua la tête alors que Amili riait. Un grand bruit les fit toutes sursauter. Minako repéra aisément Reiko qui observait les dégâts avec un demi sourire gêné, sa main droite frottant son bras gauche dans un signe d'embarras, les débris de deux assiettes à ses pieds.

Elle leva un regard embarrassé vers Minako et grimaça.

« Navrée… ? »

Alors que Mina riait doucement près d'elle, Minako secoua la tête et lui sourit. Elle ne pourrait de toute façon jamais en vouloir à cette réplique miniature et adorable de Rei. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais… euh, si tu évitais de prendre des choses qui cassent, hein ? »

Mina, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui tendit un saladier en plastique. Reiko le saisit en soupirant piteusement.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Rei, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce.

« Mini toi a juste eu un petit accident. »

« Oh. Makoto et Ami sont parties, elles reviennent demain matin et… hmm… »

« Rei ! Ca va pas ? » s'inquiéta Minako en la voyant chanceler.

Elle s'approcha d'elle mais Rei secoua la tête.

« Ca va, ça va. C'est rien, juste… une impression. »

« Une impression ? » répéta Minako avec inquiétude. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es pâle. »

« Oui. J'ai juste… senti quelque chose… C'est rien. » Reprenant déjà des couleurs, Rei sourit aux petites qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. « Absolument rien. »

Alors que les petites terminaient de débarrasser et se sauvaient dans le salon, Minako continua à observer son amie, soucieuse.

« C'était ton don ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« C'était plus une impression, » corrigea Rei d'un ton bas et posé. « Quelque chose va arriver. Quelque chose d'important qui pourrait tout changer. »

« Quelque chose de pire que les petites débarquant du futur ? On est gâtées cette semaine. »

« Tu crois que Reiko a ce sixième sens elle aussi ? Si c'est le cas elle devrait avoir senti quelque chose. »

« Ton don de voyance ne te vient pas vraiment de Mars, mais de ta religion. C'est ton côté humain qui l'a reçu. Il se peut que Reiko ne l'ait jamais, ou qu'elle ne le développe que plus tard. »

« Hmm. »

« Rei ! Minako ! »

Les adolescentes se précipitèrent au salon lorsque le cri paniqué d'Amili leur parvint. Elles découvrirent les enfants massées autour d'une Mina bien pâle, assise au sol près de la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Rei en s'agenouillant près d'elles à la suite de Minako.

Les petites leur firent de la place.

« Elle est tombée assise tout à coup, » informa Reiko, la voix tremblante et des larmes dans les yeux.

« Mina ? Mina, tu m'entends ? » appela Minako, prenant doucement entre ses mains le visage blanc de son double qui commença à saigner du nez. « Eh, regarde-moi. »

Mais les yeux de Mina ne se fixèrent sur rien, l'enfant ne tenant assise que grâce aux mains de Minako. Finalement, elle s'évanouit.

« Oh ! »

Minako la rattrapa et l'allongea avant d'essayer de l'éveiller.

« Mina ! » appela Reiko.

Rei l'éloigna ainsi que Mako et Amili.

« Ca va aller, » tenta t-elle de rassurer en maintenant l'enfant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ta sœur est juste malade, ça va aller. »

« C'est parce qu'elle a soigné ce stupide oiseau ! On aurait pu l'emmener chez un docteur si elle l'avait juste ramassé ! »

« Eh, » appela doucement Rei en captant l'attention de Reiko dont deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Elle va aller mieux, ok ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Minako allongea Mina sur le sofa avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Elle avait l'air soucieuse alors qu'elle utilisait une serviette humide pour nettoyer le sang sur le visage de la petite.

« On l'emmène à l'hôpital ? » demanda Rei.

« Non, » protesta doucement l'idole. « On ne peut pas faire ça. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, j'ai… j'ai des médicaments qui peuvent l'aider. »

« Il faut qu'on rentre ! » s'exclama Mako. « Il faut vraiment qu'on rentre ! Maman et les autres sauront quoi faire, et ils doivent s'inquiéter pour nous ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! »

« Ils pourraient l'aider ! »

« Calmez-vous ! » Toutes se figèrent en entendant Minako hausser le ton ainsi. « L'agitation et les cris n'aideront en aucun cas Mina à se sentir mieux, croyez-moi. Vos parents vont finir par venir vous chercher, je n'en doute pas. En attendant, Rei et moi allons prendre soin de vous. Mina a besoin de repos et de calme, elle sera réveillée dans quelques temps, vous devriez monter à l'étage, dans ma chambre, et essayer les jeux vidéo. Je vous appellerai quand ça ira mieux. »

Les filles hésitèrent, mais obéirent, peut-être parce que quelque chose dans le ton ou l'aura autoritaire de Minako leur rappelèrent Vénus. Rei soupira.

« Elle a de la fièvre ? » demanda t-elle en s'approchant du sofa.

« Un peu, mais rien d'alarmant. Par contre elle va se sentir mal un moment. »

p

Deux heures plus tard, Mina revint doucement à elle, désorientée et nauséeuse. Les médicaments n'avaient apparemment pas repoussé ses migraines, mais elle était un peu plus forte et bientôt la douleur s'allégea.

Elle put bientôt rejoindre ses amies qui étaient sorties dans le quartier pour jouer avec quelques enfants des environs sous la surveillance de Rei. Au départ, elles étaient restées dans leur coin, puis un garçon était venu à leur rencontre. Elles avaient vite été intégrées au jeu de prisonniers du groupe de gamins et étaient rapidement devenues les nouvelles stars du coin, surtout après qu'elles eurent parlé mandarin à un petit garçon qui ne pouvait encore très bien s'exprimer en japonais. Les langues vivantes faisaient partie des choses qu'apprenaient les petites filles depuis leur naissance.

Mina, qui resta calmement assise près de Rei dans l'herbe du petit parc au centre du quartier, fit amie ami avec un écureuil. Le petit animal vint timidement vers l'enfant qui l'observait depuis un moment, suivant ses mouvements au milieu des feuillages de l'arbre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à descendre de son perchoir, Rei s'était demandée ce qui pouvait tant fasciner Mina, car elle n'avait pas les dons de l'enfant pour sentir la présence du petit être. Lorsqu'il s'approcha enfin d'elle, un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'enfant encore malade, illuminant son visage fatigué. Rei l'observa, suspicieuse, alors que l'écureuil se laissait caresser.

« Tu n'utilises pas tes dons, hein ? » demanda t-elle à l'enfant dans un murmure pour ne pas effrayer le petit animal.

Mina secoua la tête.

« Promis. C'est juste un don passif. C'est dans mon aura. »

« C'est pour ça que les animaux t'aiment bien ? »

« On se comprend, » confia Mina avec un sourire alors que l'écureuil lui grimpait dessus.

« Tu peux faire de même avec les humains ? Je veux dire, leur faire comprendre tes bonnes intentions ? »

« Oui. Mon aura séduit, » dit-elle simplement. « Maman est très douée pour ça. »

« Ca doit aider à la diplomatie et… à d'autres choses, » murmura Rei, imaginant comment un tel don pouvait être utilisé en temps de guerre, pour troubler les ennemis, casser leur moral ou tromper.

Son jeu avec l'écureuil ne passa pas inaperçu. Il fallait dire que voir ainsi cet animal d'ordinaire si invisible et plutôt craintif courir ainsi sur Mina et réclamer des caresses était assez curieux. Et adorable.

Bientôt une fille de l'âge de Mina et son petit frère vinrent vers elle doucement. Mina les observa curieusement, immobile et indécise, et ils s'assirent devant elle. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à l'enfant pour vaincre sa timidité et répondre aux questions douces mais enthousiastes des deux inconnus. Lorsqu'elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de sa crainte, Mina discuta avec les deux autres joyeusement et fit en sorte qu'ils puissent caresser son nouvel ami.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, Rei ramena les quatre filles à la maison. Elles entrèrent dans le salon alors même que Minako raccrochait après une énième conversation professionnelle, celle-ci avec son manager. L'idole sourit en les voyant rentrer avec autant d'énergie, toutes discutant bruyamment avec les autres de leurs premières expériences en compagnie d'autres enfants.

« Vous vous êtes amusées ? »

« Elles se sont fait des amis. De vraies petites stars, tu devrais être fière. »

« Vraiment ? » sourit Minako, alors que toutes entreprirent de lui raconter leur rencontre avec les gamins et les jeux. Même Mina s'y mit, elle avoua même que Rei avait dû lui demander de laisser l'écureuil dans le parc quand elle l'avait surprise à le cacher sous son maillot. « Super ! » félicita l'idole. « Vos premiers copains ! Et si on regardait un truc à la télé pour fêter ça ? Avec du pop-corn ! »

« Du quoi ? »

« Du… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend ? » soupira Minako dramatiquement. « Allez vous installer, je me charge des provisions. »

Les enfants coururent joyeusement mais Minako arrêta Mina.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatiguée, » avoua Mina.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Beaucoup ? »

« Oui. »

« Va t'asseoir, et demande à ta sœur de ne pas mettre la télé fort, je t'emmène un médicament. »

Rei rejoignit l'idole dans la cuisine.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

« Ca n'ira pas tant qu'elle ne recevra pas le traitement approprié. Je ne peux rien lui donner de fort sans en savoir plus. Son état risque de s'aggraver. »

Rei soupira.

« Décidément… »

Elles étaient à la moitié du film quand soudain la montre de Reiko bipa. Celle-ci sursauta et toutes rivèrent les yeux sur elle, Amili et Mako avec excitation, Rei et Minako avec confusion. Mina, qui s'était endormie voilà une heure tout contre la miko, commença à se réveiller lorsque Rei coupa le son de la télé.

Reiko appuya sur l'écran de sa montre et un holo de la taille d'une main apparut au-dessus du gadget.

Et c'était l'image de Lady Mars.

« Maman ! » s'exclama la petite avec excitation.

_« Reiko, »_ souffla t-elle. _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

« Oui, on va toutes bien ! »

_« Nephrite, Jupiter et moi venons d'arriver dans ce temps. Où êtes-vous ? »_

« On est chez mama ! Enfin, chez Minako ! »

Mars haussa un sourcil.

_« Ah ? »_

« Tu sais où c'est ? »

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme.

_« On arrive. »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rei sentit une étrange sensation la parcourir. De la chaleur sembla s'accumuler dans la pièce, et soudain Lady Mars, Lady Jupiter et un Nephrite adultes apparurent dans le salon. Nephrite lâcha le bras des Senshi qui soupirèrent.

« Je ne me ferai jamais à ce moyen de transport, » souffla Jupiter.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai l'air d'un transport ? » contra t-il, la voix posé et stricte.

Lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir changé. Ses yeux étaient sombres, ses cheveux très courts et il portait des vêtements noirs et bordeaux simples qui rappelaient eux aussi un uniforme.

« Papa ! »

« Maman ! »

« Maman ! »

Amili, Mako et Reiko sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'inclinèrent légèrement dans un mouvement rapide en guise de salutations respectueuses, avant de se précipiter vers les adultes.

« Vous êtes venus ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix, » remarqua Nephrite en fixant son regard sur sa fille. Ou plutôt, sur le clone de sa défunte compagne. « Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour remettre le panneau en état de marche et calculer où vous aviez atterri. »

« Où est le dernier petit monstre ? » demanda Mars d'un ton neutre.

Mina, qui s'était réveillée, rejoignit vite les autres et s'inclina à la manière de ses amies avant de se frotter les yeux.

« Bonjour, mama. »

« Bonsoir. »

Jupiter fronça les sourcils.

« Nous allons devoir parler de votre habitude de toucher à tout ce qui est interdit, les filles. »

Toutes baissèrent la tête en guise d'excuses. Minako et Rei vainquirent leur stupéfaction et s'approchèrent. Il était difficile de faire avec les trois adultes qui possédaient une aura de pouvoir évidente et une façon de se tenir et de s'exprimer si noble et posée.

« On ne frappe plus aux portes dans le futur ? » finit par lancer Minako, réussissant l'exploit de donner l'illusion de son assurance et de son espièglerie habituelles.

Mars leva les yeux vers elles et les étudia avec surprise et amusement. Pourtant, rien ne se reflétait sur son visage, ni même dans ses yeux étranges, lavande. Seules quelques étincelles de sentiment que Minako put déceler la trahirent.

Nephrite croisa les bras.

« Regarde-moi ça. Vous étiez minuscules à cet âge-là. »

« Ca ne nous a pas empêchées de te battre, » remarqua Jupiter.

« Vraiment ? » s'intéressa Amili.

Nephrite fronça les sourcils.

« Hmm. C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Vous êtes prêtes à rentrer ? » demanda la Senshi en vert, alors que Nephrite tapotait certaines choses sur un petit écran tactile.

« Ouais ! » lança Mako. « Mais c'était quand même hyper cool ici ! »

« Cool ? » répéta sa mère. « Je n'ai plus entendu ça depuis… longtemps. »

« Hum, Mars, Jupiter ? » Elles tournèrent la tête vers Nephrite, interrogatrices. « Je crois que nous sommes coincés ici. »

« Comment ? »

« Il doit y avoir un défaut d'énergie avec la console. Il faut qu'elle se recharge. Tu pourrais prévoir le délai, Mars ? »

Mars fronça les sourcils, son regard sembla vide un instant, et Rei fut presque certaine de voir le rubis de son diadème briller une demi seconde. Son regard descendit instinctivement, mais l'alliance n'était pas visible.

« Quelques heures, » dit Mars doucement finalement.

« Bien, » soupira Nephrite. « Mini Mars, mini Vénus, ça ne vous dérange pas si on reste un peu chez vous ? »

« Euh… c'est chez elle, pas chez moi. »

« C'est chez mes parents, en fait. »

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

« Seize ans. »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Ah. Oui. Des gamines. »

Jupiter eut un rictus.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui, il dort peu depuis quelques temps. »

« On rentre pas ? »

« Mais si, Mako, bientôt. Mari et Kaloon attendent notre retour. »

« Et Julian et mama ? » demanda Reiko.

« Julian est parti. Vénus n'est pas encore revenue de mission, mais elle devait être en route. »

« Oh. »

Jupiter étudia un peu plus Minako et Rei avec ses grands yeux émeraude et secoua la tête.

« Vous étiez vraiment trop mignonnes, petites, » remarqua t-elle à Mars, qui leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que les adolescentes essayaient de se faire à l'idée que pour ces adultes qui avaient l'air de n'avoir qu'entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, elles étaient comparables à des jeunes enfants et n'étaient plus qu'un très lointain souvenir. « Hum… mes souvenirs sont flous, la cuisine c'est bien par là ? »

Minako hocha lentement la tête, surprise mais se disant que les Senshi, dans leur enfance, avaient dû venir quelques fois chez elle elles aussi.

« Je peux… ? »

« Oui, » répondit Minako, ne se sentant pas tout à fait en position de leur refuser quoi que ce soit.

Cette aura de puissance surnaturelle et ce charisme extraordinaire qu'elle pouvait sentir en eux étaient impressionnants et lui dictaient le respect bien malgré elle.

« Leurs souvenirs ne sont pas clairs, » expliqua Amili aux deux adolescentes, semblant ravie de retrouver les adultes de son monde et de pouvoir préciser quelque chose de nouveau aux filles. « Ils en ont trop, alors les plus anciens et ceux qui leur servent le moins sont stockés loin dans leur esprit. Ils peuvent les retrouver, mais parfois ça ne revient pas tout de suite. »

« Merci pour ces éclaircissements, Amili, » dit Nephrite d'un ton plat.

Mais l'enfant se contenta de lui sourire.

« J'ai vu maman ! »

« Mercure ? »

« Oui ! Et Makoto aussi ! On a passé plein de temps ensemble, on est même allées à la plage et au fast-food ! C'était bien, y'avait des hamburgers et du soda à l'orange ! »

« Au fast-food ? » répéta Mars en haussant un sourcil et en levant les yeux vers les adolescentes.

Sa voix était toujours basse, posée et plutôt rauque. Elle se montrait très silencieuse par rapport à ses deux compagnons, et ça la rendait assez intimidante.

Rei leva les mains innocemment.

« Pas mon idée, » dit-elle.

Minako la fusilla du regard.

« Les enfants ont besoin de frites pour grandir. »

« J'en informerai Vénus, je suis sûre qu'elle en tiendra compte, » s'amusa Jupiter en revenant et en observant sa fille et ses nièces. « Dites voir, vous êtes bien habillées… »

Sa remarqua termina de débrider l'excitation des filles qui s'étaient retenues jusque là en raison de leurs bonnes manières face aux adultes. Elles se lancèrent toutes dans des explications désordonnées de tout ce qu'elles avaient fait ces derniers jours.

Finalement Jupiter leva une main.

« Ok, ok ! On se calme ! Vous êtes pleines d'énergie ! »

« J'espère pas, parce que c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Amili bouda face à son père.

« Encore un peu ? »

« Non. On va devoir vous réveiller quand ce sera temps de retourner à la Base. Et n'oubliez pas de vous laver les dents. »

Rei fut stupéfaite de le voir sourire. Il avait l'air si sérieux et distant, et pourtant le sourire qu'il affichait face à sa fille et ses nièces était quasiment plus sincère que ceux qui apparaissaient si aisément sur le visage de Jupiter, dont les yeux si étrangement verts ne reflétaient pas tout à fait les expressions.

Amili, Reiko et Mako se tournèrent et partirent en direction de l'étage une fois qu'elles eurent salué leurs parents. Mars arrêta Mina sans un mot et l'observa.

« Tu as l'air bien endormie, » remarqua t-elle de sa voix douce. Etrangement calme, même. Elle observa Mina et plissa les yeux, et Rei devina que ses pouvoirs puissants lui permettaient de détecter les troubles chez l'enfant. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Mina se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je me suis évanouie, » avoua t-elle doucement.

Mars resta silencieuse, sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, et Mina précisa finalement :

« J'ai soigné un oiseau. Je suis désolée. »

« Pas la peine de mentir, » remarqua Mars du même ton doux. Elle posa son index et son majeur de chaque main sur les tempes de l'enfant, puis les retira deux secondes plus tard. « Mieux ? »

« Un peu. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas désolée de l'avoir sauvé. Je sais aussi que tu le ferais de nouveau si tu le devais. Mais il faut que tu penses aux conséquences avant d'agir. Tu devrais te reposer. Et ne laisse pas Reiko te voler la couverture. »

Mina hocha la tête et se retourna, seulement pour voir sa tante en face d'elle. Jupiter tendit sa main vers elle, et lui montra une graine qu'elle tenait. Soudain, la graine se transforma en une magnifique rose jaune et orange. Le visage de Mina s'illumina et sa tante lui tendit la fleur.

« Je sais que Mako n'arrive toujours pas à ce résultat malgré tes demandes. Elle m'a demandé de t'en offrir une. »

Mina offrit un petit sourire timide et ravi à Jupiter lorsqu'elle prit la rose.

« Merci. »

« Tu devrais remercier Mako aussi. »

Plus joyeuse, la petite s'inclina puis fila vers les escaliers et croisa Nephrite au passage.

« Pas si vite, princesse. »

« Désolée, oncle Naboru ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Bon, que fait-on ? Puisqu'on a des baby-sitters, on pourrait se faire une toile, un concert, un restau ? Puisque Tokyo n'est couramment pas à feu, à sang et en ruine, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

Le ton sur lequel il fit ces remarques montra bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder dans cette ville pour lui détruite depuis longtemps. Son sarcasme cachait sans doute bien des souvenirs sombres, et tous trois devaient être pressés de se trouver rapidement aussi loin que possible de ce pays qu'ils avaient vu être détruit.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu avais laissé ton humour en Islande, » railla Jupiter en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Non, mais j'y ai laissé douze excellents pilotes, ça m'a suffit. »

Jupiter eut un rictus et zappa tranquillement.

« J'ai l'impression de regarder télé rétro. Ouah, vous avez vu ces pubs ? »

« Tu vas encore grandir, » murmura Minako à Rei alors que Nephrite et Jupiter commentaient les programmes.

« Apparemment. »

« J'espère que moi aussi. »

« Tu es complexée ? » sourit Rei.

Minako leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tout ça est trop bizarre. »

« Je suis d'accord avec mini moi. »

Les filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement pour faire face à Lady Vénus.

Mars se tourna vers elle, aussi surprise que les autres.

« Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais toujours en vol. »

« Je l'étais il n'y a pas si longtemps puis quand je suis arrivée à la Base, ils m'ont dit que vous aviez utilisé les panneaux mais n'étiez pas revenus. Vous faites du tourisme ? »

« On est bloqués, » informa Nephrite.

Alors que Vénus haussait un sourcil, Jupiter éteignit la télé et se leva.

« Oh, bonsoir, Vénus, comment tu vas ? Moi ça va. Pas de problème sur le retour ? Tant mieux, moi j'ai failli m'écraser au niveau du Myanmar, mais – »

« Bonsoir, Jupiter, » salua finalement la blonde en levant ses yeux cristallins au ciel. « Les filles ? »

« Ca va, » répondit Nephrite. « Comment as-tu fait pour arriver pile ici ? »

« Kaloon a réussi à donner un champ de possibilités plus restreint, et je me suis souvenue que j'habitais dans le secteur à l'époque. J'ai supposé que vu la ressource des filles, elles avaient dû tomber sur l'une d'entre nous. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas repartis ? »

« Notre tablette n'a plus d'énergie, nous devons attendre. »

Vénus jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne.

« Hmm, la mienne s'est déchargée aussi, mais seulement en partie. Elle pourrait ramener plusieurs d'entre nous. »

« On va tenter le coup, je vais chercher les petites, » informa Jupiter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si les filles et nous n'avions pas été ici ? » interrogea Mars en haussant un sourcil.

Vénus lui offrit un sourire brillant.

« J'aurais dit bonjour aux Aino et je serais partie. Mais je n'ai jamais tort, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Le _Vengeur_, » rappela Jupiter.

« La Nouvelle-Zélande, » rappela Nephrite.

Vénus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des incidents mineurs, » balaya t-elle, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur les adolescentes et elle sourit. « Ouh ! Regarde comme on était mignonnes ! Surtout toi, tu étais trop chou ! » Elle sourit avec plus d'amusement face à la réaction de Rei. « J'avais oublié comme il était facile de te faire rougir à l'époque ! » Elle fit une moue. « Tu ne le fais plus maintenant. »

Mars se contenta de secouer la tête, alors que Minako était partagée entre la mortification, l'amusement et la fascination. L'aura de Vénus était… vibrante. Elle pouvait la sentir, un halo chaud de pouvoir, de danger et de séduction, quand Vénus souriait, quelque chose troublait son esprit, et Minako se demanda si c'était inconscient de la part de la Senshi, ou si c'était volontaire au contraire. Ce pouvoir pouvait-il aller jusqu'à forcer un être à agir contre sa réelle volonté ?

« Nous voilà, » informa Nephrite alors que les petites, portant leurs affaires, arrivaient derrière lui.

« On va rentrer cette fois ? »

« Peut-être pas tous, mais on va essayer, » informa Jupiter.

Reiko sourit.

« Mama ! »

« Hey, junior. »

« Tu es revenue ? »

« Comme tu vois. Coucou, Mina. »

Vénus attendit le petit sourire de l'enfant avant d'échanger un regard étrange avec Mars. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Rei eut l'impression que ça suffit à ce qu'elles se comprennent amplement, comme une discussion silencieuse. La façon dont elles ne s'étaient même pas saluées alors qu'elles avaient été séparées un temps indéterminé l'avait également troublée.

Les filles vinrent rapidement vers Minako et Rei pour les remercier et leur dire au revoir. Jupiter haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont fait l'unanimité. »

« On a appris plein de choses super cool avec elles ! » expliqua sa fille, ravie d'avoir eu l'autorisation de garder les vêtements que Minako leur avait achetés. « Et avec Ami et Makoto aussi ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! »

Vénus tendit la tablette à Nephrite.

« Il y a assez d'énergie pour trois ou quatre personnes, pas plus. Tu devrais prendre les petites avec toi, deux ce serait plus prudent. »

« Bien, » répondit l'homme sans discuter.

Il prit la main d'Amili et lui fit signe de prendre celle de Reiko.

« A tout à l'heure, » dit Amili avec un sourire.

Puis ils disparurent.

« Si les tablettes permettent de remonter dans le passé, pourquoi on en a jamais entendu parler ? » demanda finalement Mako, comme si elle n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Mina sembla très intéressée par l'éventuelle réponse. Jupiter observa son petit double sans ciller.

« Cette technologie est alien et instable. Mercure et Kunzite en ont fait l'acquisition voilà longtemps, mais il a été clair très tôt que nous ne pourrions l'utiliser sans danger. Un saut pourrait détruire bien trop de choses, et changer le passé ne modifie pas l'avenir. »

« Mais c'est pas dangereux ! Nous on est venues et on va bien et c'était trop bien ! Pourquoi on pourrait pas utiliser ce moyen pour la mission ? Ce serait parfait ! »

« Cela est impossible, » contredit Vénus d'un ton un peu plus strict. « On créerait seulement un autre avenir, un monde d'autres possibilités. Notre présent ne s'en trouverait pas modifié. Nous détruirons cette technologie définitivement à notre retour. »

L'enfant finit par hocha la tête.

Un silence s'en suivit, puis Mako sourit.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une intruse dans une réunion de famille. »

« Et depuis quand ne fais-tu pas partie de notre famille, Jupi ? » lui demanda Vénus en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, elle a raison, » confirma Jupiter. « D'ailleurs, nous allons aller prendre l'air toutes les deux pour reprendre contact et vous laisser un peu toutes les six. Les filles, les jeunes femmes, et les grands-mères. »

« Eh, » lui fit remarquer Vénus froidement en la fusillant du regard. « Tu m'as bien vue ? »

« Toi et toutes tes rides, oui, » sourit Jupiter. « Elle, » dit-elle en montrant Minako, « a la vie devant elle. Toi, tu as seulement l'Alzheimer. »

« Je suis prête à parier que mes souvenirs sont plus intacts que les tiens, avec tous les coups à la tête que tu as pris, » maugréa Vénus alors que la Senshi et sa fille se dirigeaient vers les portes-fenêtres.

« Il pleut, » rappela Mako.

Sa mère lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Il pleuvait, » corrigea t-elle. « Et que t'ai-je dit au sujet de la météo ? »

Elles sortirent, et Mina leva des yeux curieux vers sa mère.

« C'est quoi un Alzheimer ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Une maladie qui touche la mémoire et l'abîme, » expliqua simplement Mars. « Mais nous avons une prévention contre ça à présent. »

« C'est comme ce que vous avez ? »

« Non, » corrigea Vénus. « Les personnes âgées sont touchées par l'Alzheimer. Notre mémoire est affectée uniquement parce que le cerveau humain n'est pas fait pour emmagasiner et préserver autant de souvenirs. »

Mina hocha la tête, puis observa Rei et Minako, puis ses parents. Le silence était étrange et tendu et l'enfant ne semblait pas savoir que faire. Finalement, elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Mars et ouvrait la bouche quand sa mère lui sourit :

« Oui, vas-y. »

Mina s'inclina légèrement et se sauva à l'étage.

Le silence s'allongea. Mars et Vénus ne semblaient pas vraiment tendues, juste plongées dans leurs pensées, mais les deux adolescentes, elles, étaient embarrassées face à tout ce qu'il se passait. Ces formes d'elles, plus âgées, mystérieuses et froides, leur relation, les clones…

« Je veux une glace, » déclara soudain Minako.

Rei sursauta, et faillit rire. C'était totalement Minako.

« Quelqu'un en veut une ? »

Rei suivit la jeune fille plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Voyant que les Senshi n'avaient pas fait de même, Minako se retourna brusquement vers son amie pour chuchoter rapidement :

« Ca devient de plus en plus bizarre ! »

« Je sais. »

« Tu as vu ça ? Leurs auras ? Leur attitude ? »

« J'ai vu. Nephrite semble le plus sincère et ouvert. »

« Il semble être le plus humain ! Jupiter parle et blague mais son aura la trahit, et Vénus ne pourrait pas être plus distante malgré son acte de présence, et je suis blonde ! »

« Euh… oui. »

« Je veux dire, de façon permanente. Bon, j'ai des racines européennes, mais mes parents son japonais, et je suis née au Japon, et je me retrouve blonde aux yeux super clairs. J'ai l'air bizarre ! Non, ne réponds pas. Tu ne peux pas répondre à ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » protesta Rei, défiante.

« Parce qu'il est évident que tu aimes les blondes ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Elles sont mariées ! »

« _Elles_ sont mariées. Et je n'aime pas spécialement les blondes. Et… comment ça a pu arriver ? »

« Leur apparence, » dit Minako, suivant si aisément sa ligne de pensées que Rei songea qu'elles passaient peut-être bien trop de temps ensemble, finalement. « C'est vrai, comment ça a pu devenir permanent ? Pour les pouvoirs, je comprends, mais le physique… »

« Ca a peut-être un rapport avec ce qui les a rendus immortels. Ca sous entend qu'ils ne vieillissent pas, qu'ils ne tombent pas malades. Ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas immortels à présent, puisque… »

« Je suis malade, et qu'on vieillit. Mais peut-être que cet aspect n'est apparu qu'après que nous ayons repris notre rôle de Senshi et que nous ayons un âge… correct ? Vingt-trois ans, plus peut-être, ce n'est pas tout à fait adulte. J'y comprends rien, et ça m'agace. »

Rei sourit en la voyant attraper une glace au chocolat et se diriger d'un pas décidé dans le salon. Vénus avait une main posée sur la cheminée, dos à elles, son regard peut-être sur les photos et souvenirs de la maison, et Rei n'avait pas besoin d'être empathique pour deviner la douleur, la peine, les émotions forcément mélancoliques, forcément là.

Soudain, Vénus prit une apparence plus humaine aux yeux de Rei.

Mars les observa entrer, et vue sa position, toute proche de Vénus, les deux femmes avaient dû faire exactement la même chose que Minako et Rei, discuter de la situation. La Senshi des flammes posa une main sur l'épaule de Vénus, qui se tourna vers les adolescentes, son visage impassible, mais ses yeux cristallins plus sombres.

« Tu n'es pas censée manger autant de sucre, » fit platement Mars en observant la glace que Minako était en train de croquer.

Surprise, Minako haussa les épaules. Rei lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Tu ne dois pas en manger ? Mais tu as mangé plein de sucre ces derniers jours. »

« Mon médecin m'a conseillé de ne pas manger trop de sucre, » expliqua l'idole calmement. « C'est un conseil, et trop est un terme aléatoire et subjectif. »

Rei soupira avec exaspération mais laissa tomber. Ce n'était pas le moment, et ce n'était pas sa place.

P


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à Cleme! Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci et je m'attaque à la suite de 'Ephémère'._

* * *

**Reflets**

**IV**

Rei monta à l'étage. Les trois Senshi étaient dans le jardin. Impossible de dire si elles discutaient ou se contentaient de s'isoler en silence. Elles n'avaient que peu parlé depuis leur arrivée, une heure plus tôt.

Il existait un bien étrange équilibre entre les trois gardiennes. Un lien, puissant, sacré, ancien, entre leurs auras qui témoignaient des décennies qu'elles avaient traversées ensemble. Sans se regarder, sans se parler, elles semblaient se comprendre. Rei se demandait si elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues, elle trouvait ça improbable qu'une amitié aussi longue n'ait pas connu d'orages. Ou peut-être que les épreuves les avaient soudées, peut-être que leurs séparations dues à leurs missions et à leurs rôles les avaient maintenues ensemble.

Le temps avait sans conteste laissé des marques en elles. Outre leurs pouvoirs immenses à peine dissimulés sous la surface, outre leur contrôle et leurs yeux si âgés, c'était tout leur être qui semblait avoir changé, muté. Rei le voyait en Mars. Elle doutait que la femme reste aussi silencieuse tout le temps, mais elle était tout de même capable d'observer en silence, une chose que la jeune miko ne pourrait supporter. Quelque chose de terriblement sombre résidait en Mars, quelque chose de dormant, d'effrayant. La douceur qu'elle avait montrée face aux enfants n'avait d'égale que la dureté qu'elle affichait et son impassibilité incroyable. On avait souvent dit à Rei qu'elle posait parfois un regard sage et mystérieux sur le monde, comme si elle en savait plus que la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Et parfois, c'était vrai, en raison de ses dons. Mars incarnait cette impression, quelque chose dans sa présence était profondément intimidant, car elle semblait percer les gens et les évènements à jour, comme si rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Là où Vénus lisait et dénudait tout la nature et la personnalité profonde d'un être humain, comme un profileur mystique, Mars lisait son présent et son avenir.

Vénus et Minako n'avaient en commun aux yeux de Rei que cette présence un peu pétillante et cette détermination à toute épreuve cachée dans le cœur même de leur personnalité. En dehors de ça, Vénus était bien trop distante et froide pour lui rappeler l'idole si passionnée. La blonde ne semblait pas capable d'agir uniquement guidée par son coeur et sa peur comme Minako l'avait fait quand elle avait maintenu Rei et les autres à l'écart en raison de sa maladie. Non, cette Vénus-là était calculatrice, sans doute une stratégiste hors pair, son regard glacé semblait constamment surveiller tout ce qui l'entourait, calculer les risques, les options, les pertes nécessaires et les ressources possibles. Il était clair qu'elle garderait la tête froide et un sang froid à toute épreuve peu importe les circonstances. Elle s'exprimait toujours d'une façon claire, précise, concise, avec une voix presque sèche et froide, comme si chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche se trouvait être un ordre. Vénus était un soldat, un commandant, une guerrière au plus profond d'elle, tout en elle le criait, de sa façon de se tenir à sa manière de d'agir. Même Jupiter et Mars, qui avaient elles-mêmes bien souvent dû diriger des batailles et possédaient elles aussi une puissance inouïe, semblaient capable de lui obéir au moindre instant. S'il résidait quelque chose de la jeune artiste altruiste en Vénus, alors ça avait été enterré par des années d'expériences que Rei ne pouvait imaginer. Elle ne savait pas s'il était terriblement anormal pour un être doué d'un tel pouvoir d'empathie d'apparaître aussi froid ou si c'était au contraire parfaitement logique. Une chose était sûre cependant. Peu importe ce que Vénus comptait faire, pensait ou cachait, Rei ne pourrait jamais le voir ou le lire sur son visage, par son attitude ou même dans son aura.

Quant à Jupiter, ses sourires rappelaient Makoto, son rire rappelait Makoto, son aura était presque identique à celle de sa forme passée, malgré les tourments y nichant. Mais elle était loin d'être Makoto. Son état d'esprit, sa façon de s'exprimer et l'amertume en elle, tout clochait. Elle parlait beaucoup, plaisantait avec une ironie et un cynisme que Makoto n'avait jamais maîtrisé. Elle semblait sincèrement aimer Mako et les autres petites, mais quelque chose en elle semblait aussi instable ou grondant que les tempêtes qu'elle pouvait créer. Par moments, Rei pouvait pourtant voir Makoto en elle, dans ses sourires sincères, dans son inquiétude pour les autres, et parfois, c'était une gardienne puissante et héroïque qui prenait place. Elle pouvait être amusante et taquine, comme elle pouvait être distante et renfermée. Elle semblait néanmoins plus accessible que ses amies. Quant à Nephrite, il avait semblé le plus humain des trois, le plus… normal. Rei ne le connaissait pas encore très bien dans le présent, mais l'amitié et le lien entre lui et les trois Senshi avaient semblé forts et sincères. Tous les quatre, ils étaient une famille.

Rei entra doucement dans la chambre de Minako, pour trouver Mina allongée sur le lit, la petite télé plus loin allumée, le son bas. Mais l'enfant semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

« Hey, tu ne dors pas ? »

Mina se redressa et secoua la tête silencieusement.

« Mako est en bas avec Minako. Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

La petite haussa les épaules. Elle ne semblait pas être dans une de ses rares périodes bavardes, alors Rei s'assit près d'elle.

« La tablette sera bientôt chargée. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison. »

Un étrange petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ni heureux, ni triste, plutôt interrogateur, presque fataliste.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » demanda Rei gentiment.

Mina s'allongea sur le côté et resta silencieuse. Rei remarqua, glissée dans son pantalon dans son dos, une photo. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il lui semblait que c'était la photo de famille de Minako. Choisissant de rester silencieuse sur ce fait, elle se redressa pour s'agenouiller au sol de sorte à être plus au niveau de la fillette. Mina avait fermé les yeux.

« Tu sais, parfois, ça aide beaucoup de dire ce qu'on a à l'esprit, » dit Rei doucement, sentant que l'enfant l'écoutait attentivement, la sondait. « Quand on avoue qu'on est troublé, ou qu'on a peur, ou qu'on se sent mal, peu importe, ça nous aide à y voir plus clair et à être plus fort. Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Au contraire. »

Mina resta silencieuse. Peut-être Rei avait-elle tort, en fait. Elle se redressa, et alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre, la voix douce de Mina, qui ne bougea pas, l'atteignit.

« Elles ne sont pas contentes d'être là. »

Rei hocha lentement la tête.

« Ca doit être étrange de se retrouver dans leur passé. »

« Tu ne vois pas. »

« Pardon ? »

Mina ouvrit les yeux, les posa un instant sur Rei, un regard noisette étrangement insondable.

« Tu ne vois pas. »

« Voir quoi ? »

Mais l'enfant ne lui répondit pas. Elle referma les yeux, et Rei sortit.

P

Le lendemain matin, Minako alla chercher les petites pour le petit déjeuner. Mars avait porté Mako jusqu'au lit de la chambre de l'idole et l'avait couchée à côté de sa fille dans la nuit. Rei et Minako, non sans gêne, avait partagé une chambre. Quant aux Senshi, Minako n'était même pas certaine qu'elles avaient vraiment dormi.

« Les filles ? Debout, petit déjeuner ! »

Mako s'éveilla en baillant et en se frottant les yeux. Elle n'était pas franchement du matin. Minako se pencha vers son petit double et fronça les sourcils en voyant au creux de sa main la photo de ses parents et d'elle enfant qu'elle lui avait montrée. Elle trouvait cela étrange que Mina y tienne ainsi, et ce fait provoquait un désagréable sentiment dans sa poitrine.

« Allez, réveillez-vous et habillez-vous, on vous attend en bas. »

Lorsque Minako rejoignit la cuisine elle vit Jupiter face à la cuisinière, en train de faire des crêpes. Ou d'essayer.

« Bon sang, ce matériel date ! »

Vénus haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés, appuyée contre le mur opposé, la tablette dans la main.

« Dis plutôt que tu as perdu la main. »

« J'aimerais t'y voir avec ces engins ! J'abandonne ! Mars, tu voudrais pas… ? »

Jupiter se tourna, la poile dans la main. Mars s'approcha et usa de ses pouvoirs pour rapidement faire chauffer la pâte.

« Eh oh ! » s'exclama soudain Jupiter, posant la poile sur la table trop brusquement. « Doucement, pyro ! »

Elle secoua sa main et l'observa à la recherche d'une brûlure. Un rictus presque amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Vénus, une vision étrange sur son doux visage d'ordinaire impassible. Ses yeux bleus restèrent rivés sur l'appareil qu'elle tenait.

« Navrée, » murmura Mars d'un ton neutre.

Jupiter la fusilla du regard.

« Très drôle. Tu as failli m'incinérer. »

« Ne sois pas si dramatique, » soupira Vénus en se redressant. « Si elle avait vraiment cherché à t'incinérer, ce serait fait, et tout le quartier serait en cendres. »

« Je crois que Jupiter a perdu le sens de l'humour, » nota Mars, ses yeux lavande trahissant presque le degré taquin que sa voix posée cachait si bien.

Elle sursauta quand Jupiter lui envoya une petite décharge, avant de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.

« C'est toi qui a essayé de me faire griller la première, » se défendit Jupiter avec un sourire narquois.

« On fait griller qui ? » demanda Mako en entrant dans la pièce.

Vénus secoua la tête.

« Ne fais pas attention, Jupi. Mes lieutenants perdent la tête quand elles sont enfermées trop longtemps. A table. »

Les fillettes s'exécutèrent et le silence s'installa un moment alors que toutes commencèrent à manger.

« Est-ce que la tablette est rechargée ? » demanda Mako.

Sa mère hocha la tête.

« Dans moins d'une heure on pourra rentrer. Attention à ton chocolat, il coule. »

« Pardon. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Minako ne cessait de jeter des regards à Mina près d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose, tout au bord de son esprit, une évidence qu'elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer au sujet de l'enfant. Ca la chagrinait de la voir partir sans qu'elles aient pu en parler. La petite découpait ses gâteaux en morceaux avant de les tremper dans son chocolat comme à son habitude, sans lever la tête de son activité et sans apparemment prêter attention aux choses autour d'elle. Elle semblait encore malade, et ça ne faisait rien pour rassurer la jeune idole.

Alors que Minako cessait une nouvelle fois d'observer la fillette, elle croisa le regard violet de Mars. Impossible de savoir si c'était parce qu'elle aussi gardait un œil sur la petite ou si c'était à cause de l'intérêt que l'adolescente portait à sa fille. Minako l'ignora et finit son café en silence.

Soudain, l'air sembla changer autour d'elles. Un chatouillement surnaturel pénétra l'esprit de l'adolescente, et Minako leva la tête pour voir les yeux de Mars voilés. La femme cligna des yeux soudainement et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table en se levant.

« On doit partir. »

Vénus était déjà sur ses pieds, comme si elle avait su ce qui avait traversé la tête de son épouse avant même qu'elle ne parle.

« Les filles, allez chercher vos affaires, » demanda Jupiter, toute trace d'humour disparue d'elle. Les enfants se dépêchèrent d'obéir. « La tablette n'est pas complètement rechargée. L'instabilité de cette technologie pourrait nous conduire je ne sais où. »

Vénus hocha la tête en tapotant des choses sur l'appareil.

« J'en ai conscience. Mars ? »

« On ne va pas avoir une minute à perdre à partir de maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Jupiter, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre de ses sœurs d'armes.

« Je crois que les Agents ont trouvé la base. »

Vénus ne montra aucune surprise, au contraire de Jupiter.

« Comment ? Cette base est plus cachée que n'importe quel bâtiment terrestre. »

« L'utilisation des tablettes a dû être le déclencheur que nous craignions, » avança la blonde. « Ils nous avaient déjà presque repérés lors d'utilisation de technologies extraterrestres l'année passée. L'énergie dégagée par les tablettes à plusieurs reprises et le fait que mon équipe et moi avons récupéré les données techniques de l'Unité Centrale il y a une semaine a dû leur permettre de nous nous traquer et repérer la base. »

« Super, » soupira Jupiter. « Ce qui fait que notre plan est devancé d'au moins quatre années. »

« Les imprévus arrivent. C'est pour ça qu'on a élaboré les plans d'alerte. »

Un cri provenant de Mako à l'étage les alerta toutes.

« Maman ! »

« Mina, » murmura Mars, avant de rapidement rejoindre sa nièce suivie par toutes les autres.

Elle se pencha et prit sa fille, qui s'était écroulée, dans ses bras, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien. La petite ouvrit des yeux trop brillants, le visage très pâle. Vénus passa une main sur son front.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Pas bien, » lui murmura sa fille.

Minako observa la scène, vit les regards échangés entre les adultes, la manière dont la prise de Mars sur sa fille se crispa légèrement, une tension à peine perceptible, et celle dont Vénus se distança. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle ouvrit son empathie, espérant lire les émotions de la blonde, mais rien ne filtrait de derrière les boucliers psychiques de Vénus. Minako serra les dents.

Elle tourna la tête vers Rei, qui elle aussi avait l'air soucieuse, et les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Elles n'aimaient pas ce qu'elles voyaient.

« Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible, » informa Jupiter en attrapant les sacs des fillettes. Elle hocha la tête en direction des adolescentes. « Mini Mina, Mini Rei, bon courage pour la suite. »

« Au revoir ! » lança Mako avec enthousiasme.

Vénus était trop occupée à mettre en route la tablette pour les regarder. Elles reçurent un hochement de la tête de Mars, et Mina leur offrit un petit signe de la main.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait protester contre ce départ, un grand flash blanc aveugla Minako.

Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle retrouva les Senshi et les deux petites face à elle.

« Euh… Vous n'êtes pas parties… »

« C'est plutôt nous qui sommes parties ! » corrigea Rei en observant autour d'elles.

Elles se trouvaient dans une salle éclairée par des néons à la lumière crue. Les murs étaient découpés dans un métal brillant, et elles se trouvaient sans doute sous terre, dans une salle emplie de vieux matériel informatique et technique, des appareils que les filles reconnaissaient, d'autres qui ne leur étaient pas du tout familiers.

Minako se tourna vers Vénus et haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras, une attitude autoritaire qu'elle avait prise à force de diriger des équipes. Elle attendit une explication. La blonde l'observa sans ciller.

« Le champ de la tablette était instable, vous avez dû être aspirées dedans. »

« Merveilleux ! Tu as plus d'un siècle et tu n'as pu le prévoir ? » railla t-elle.

Jupiter sourit, amusée.

« Tu avais déjà un sale caractère, à l'époque, » remarqua t-elle à son amie, qui la fusilla du regard.

Sans doute n'avait-elle plus l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi.

« Lorsque la tablette sera rechargée nous pourrons vous envoyer de nouveau Rei et toi dans votre présent. »

« Miladys ! » s'exclama un homme caucasien en arrivant du couloir en boitant. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine. « Vous êtes de retour ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter ! »

Il s'inclina face aux femmes puis se redressa, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la petite dans les bras de Mars.

« Un problème ? »

« Mina ne se sent pas bien, » informa Vénus alors que Mars lui tendait sa fille. L'homme prit la petite enfant dans ses bras. « Veuillez l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et que Mari veille sur elle je vous prie. »

« Bien, Madame. »

« Merci, Julian. »

« Mako, tu viens ? »

L'enfant sourit à l'homme et courut vers lui avant qu'ils partent tous les trois.

Jupiter observa Rei et Minako et soupira.

« Elles vont devoir rester avec nous, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. »

« Ce serait fâcheux, » confirma platement Vénus. « En route. »

Rei et Minako, échangeant un long regard, emboîtèrent le pas aux Senshi. Jupiter prit sur elle pour faire le guide alors qu'elles traversaient un large couloir bien sombre et désert.

« Ce niveau était utilisé par Mercure et ses collègues du temps où la section Recherche du Royaume faisait des expériences sur les technologies extraterrestres. Aujourd'hui elle est abandonnée, nous nous en servons plus. Il est interdit à quiconque de se rendre à ce niveau, sauf Julian, qui est le Coordinateur de la base, et seulement en cas d'urgence. Bien entendu les petites ont été intriguées par cette interdiction et elles ont dû réussir à passer les codes de sécurité. »

« Un coup de Junior sans aucun doute, » avança Vénus en passant à droite. Elles arrivèrent à une double porte métallique, comme dans les films de science-fiction, mais la blonde leva simplement une main et le passage se fit devant elles. « Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle y travaille depuis des mois. Je ne me demande même pas d'où elle tient son caractère borné. »

« De vous deux, je dirais, » sourit Jupiter. Elles entrèrent dans un ascenseur, mais il n'y avait aucun bouton à l'intérieur. « Voici un appareil issu d'une technologie extraterrestre, entre autres. Il lit votre destination dans vos pensées, mais ne le fait que s'il vous reconnaît. Un intrus se retrouverait coincé à l'intérieur. Il existe six niveaux dans cette base. Le moins six était celui qu'on vient de visiter. Le moins cinq comporte les quartiers de vie de nos équipes travaillant ici. »

« Ils sont combien ? » demanda Rei.

« A vivre ici ? Avant il y avait une trentaine de personnes. Aujourd'hui pour des raisons de sécurité nous gardons seulement treize personnes. »

« Quatorze, » corrigea Vénus.

Jupiter se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah ? »

« Soukei a accouché durant notre absence. »

« Comment tu peux… Bien sûr. Bref, quatorze personnes. Huit sont attachés à la sécurité dont cinq pilotes, trois sont des techniciens chargés de la maintenance des technologies, deux sont des mécaniciens et pilotes, plus un bébé maintenant. Le niveau moins quatre est composé de nos quartiers d'habitation. Le moins trois est le niveau des salles d'entraînement. Le moins deux est celui des salles de commandement, de réunion et les entrepôts, le moins un comporte les postes de surveillance et le hangar à véhicules. Niveau moins deux, après vous. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les filles sortirent avant de suivre les Senshi à travers un nouveau couloir, gris et identique à tous ceux de la base. Elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes de différents types, habillés dans des vêtements souples et fonctionnels. Toutes s'inclinèrent face aux Senshi comme si elles étaient des altesses royales. Et si plusieurs posèrent un regard sur les adolescentes avec curiosité, aucun ne posa de question, sans doute par pur respect. Vénus en salua certains par leur nom, très simplement et sobrement, pour d'autres elle hocha la tête.

Un homme, grand et noir, la cinquantaine bien entamée, vint à sa rencontre, s'inclina et lui confia un petit appareil duquel Vénus fit apparaître un hologramme textuel dans un étrange langage, peut-être un code.

« Nous avons perdu l'avant-garde russe, » expliqua t-il rapidement d'un ton très militaire. Il ne s'exprimait pas exactement en japonais, c'était à la fois un mélange d'un japonais un peu modifié, sans doute à cause de l'évolution de la langue, et d'un anglais aussi transformé. Pourtant Minako n'eut pas trop de mal à le comprendre. « Aucune nouvelle d'aucun d'entre eux. Notre agent en place suppose vingt-six morts et deux prisonniers. Il s'en occupe. Johns Iatson est mort suite aux blessures dues à votre mission, on vient d'apprendre que c'est aussi le cas de Emiko Lao. Notre espion au sein du palais nous informe que l'Agence a définitivement envoyé des vaisseaux dans notre direction. Ils n'ont pas les coordonnées exactes, mais ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent au-dessus de nous. »

Tout en lisant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Vénus hochait la tête aux mots de son lieutenant. Elle échangea un regard avec Mars, qui soudain bifurqua dans un couloir à gauche.

« Mars va se charger de les repérer avec son équipe. Armement ? »

« Opérationnel. Nous avons cinq chasseurs et deux navettes, plus votre vaisseau. Tous les gardes sont armés et prêts à combattre et à défendre la base sous les ordres de Lord Nephrite. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Madame ? »

« Que les personnes n'ayant aucune formation au combat parte immédiatement dans une navette pour notre base du Canada. Je veux tous les Gardes en poste, plan d'évacuation 3.3.1.. Qu'ils soient prêts à partir à mon signal, vous les commanderez, faites de Rainer votre second, vous serez sous mes ordres. »

« Bien, Commandant. »

Il s'inclina et partit rapidement. Jupiter pointa soudain un doigt vers une portion de texte codé que Vénus regardait.

« J'ai vu, » indiqua la blonde sombrement. Elle éteignit l'appareil. « Nephrite, Mars ? »

Minako l'observa curieusement, et Jupiter lui indiqua l'intérieur de son oreille droite. Apparemment, tous étaient équipés d'un minuscule appareil de communication.

« Il semblerait que notre amie ait décidé d'en finir, » continua Vénus. « Une bonne cinquantaine d'Agents arrivent. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment, » avança Jupiter avec un air soucieux alors qu'elles entraient dans une vaste salle ovale, une immense table de verre au centre entourée de fauteuils, les murs semblaient être des écrans relayant images d'actualité, rapports et données.

La salle de commandement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Minako, s'approchant d'un large écran où des dizaines de noms défilaient.

Chaque nom était suivi de deux dates. Certaines dataient du vingt et unième siècle, d'autres étaient récentes, et il y avait là des noms aux consonances de tous les pays, voire même extraterrestres si elle se fiait aux alphabets inconnus. Minako les observa, se rendant compte qu'aucun ne revenait lors du défilement. Ce n'était pas des dizaines de noms qu'il y avait. C'était des milliers !

« Ceux qui sont tombés, » expliqua Vénus d'un ton très sombre.

« Dans les guerres ? »

« Guerres, attentats. Assassinats, » ajouta t-elle, et quelque chose en elle semblait soudain très froid, si froid que Minako frissonna, prise d'une crainte et d'une appréhension sans nom.

Elle se demanda combien de ces personnes les Senshi avaient connu, commandé, aimé.

_Tué._

Jupiter tapotait des choses sur un écran. Brusquement, celui-ci devint noir, opaque.

« Nephrite, » appela t-elle, « Tu as récupéré tout ce que nous voulions de la Mémoire ? » demanda t-elle.

La réponse fut sans doute affirmative, car Jupiter posa sa paume sur l'écran noir, et tous les autres s'éteignirent. Une voix résonna dans l'espace.

« _Effacement complet de la Mémoire Centrale en cours. En cours. Effacement total effectué. Réinitialisation. »_

Les écrans passèrent du noir au blanc, et plus rien ne s'afficha.

« Encore un chapitre d'écrit, » soupira Jupiter.

« Espérons qu'il ne soit pas lui aussi effacé, » répliqua Vénus sombrement.

P

« Mama ! » cria Reiko en se précipitant vers sa mère lorsque les quatre femmes entrèrent dans les quartiers du niveau moins quatre.

Elle se leva de la table où elle était assise, apparemment en train de travailler sur un hologramme, et s'inclina.

« Junior, » salua Vénus, neutre. « Où sont Mako et Amili ? »

« Ici ! »

Les deux filles s'inclinèrent à leur tour en entrant par une porte du fond de la pièce, une sorte de salle de vie très sobre et grise.

« Papa nous a interdit de sortir. Que se passe t-il, Lady Vénus ? On a entendu l'ordre d'évacuation et la Mémoire a été réinitialisée. »

« Les Agents ? » demanda Mako, très sérieuse, une lueur de peur au fond des yeux.

« Vous connaissez le plan, alors en route, » informa Jupiter. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons loin d'ici le temps qu'ils arrivent. »

« Elle est où Mina ? » demanda Reiko. « Et pourquoi Rei et Minako sont là ? Et maman ? »

« Il y a eu un dysfonctionnement avec la tablette, elles ont été entraînées ici. Il va falloir attendre qu'elles se rechargent pour qu'elles partent. Mars cherche à prévoir l'arrivée des Agents. Et Mina ne se sentait pas bien, alors elle est à l'infirmerie avec Mari. »

Reiko eut l'air soucieuse. Vénus s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Reiko, tu savais que ça pouvait arriver, et tu es entraînée pour ces situations. Mina a besoin de repos et elle doit livrer sa propre bataille. Tu as des tâches à accomplir ici, et tu dois être forte. »

Un peu honteuse, Reiko se redressa et hocha fermement la tête.

« Oui, » dit-elle la voix enrouée. Minako se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'on la rassure et non pas qu'on lui mette encore plus de pression sur les épaules. « La tablette… elle a eu un dysfonctionnement ? »

« On pourra utiliser celle de Nephrite. »

L'enfant secoua la tête.

« Elles doivent repartir avec celle-ci, celle de Nephrite ne marche plus. Je pourrais peut-être la réparer, je suis douée pour comprendre les technologies. »

Vénus l'observa, puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Je vais envoyer Julian te la chercher. Sois prudente. »

« Bien sûr, toujours, » sourit la petite avec espièglerie.

Un petit sourire se dessina soudain sur le visage de Vénus. Mais l'expression fut si fugace, envolée si vite, que Minako se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. Elle effleura la joue de sa fille avant de se reprendre.

« On se verra plus tard. Interdiction de sortir des quartiers, pour toutes les trois. »

« Bien, Madame, » dirent-elles en chœur.

Elles sortirent de nouveau. Vénus contacta Julian puis elles allèrent à l'infirmerie. Minako était assez mal à l'aise face à ce qu'elle voyait. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce scénario. Plusieurs fois en donnant leurs ordres, Vénus et Jupiter parlèrent de bases, d'avant-postes, d'alliés, d'espions.

Si le monde était en paix comme les filles le leur avaient dit, alors que signifiait tout ceci ? Etait-ce seulement contre les Agents ?

Quant à la sobriété presque aseptique des quartiers d'habitation où les enfants avaient grandi…

« C'est assez sobre, » dit-elle finalement, son ton le plus neutre possible.

Elle se demandait si Vénus pouvait sentir ses sentiments. Vu ce que Minako pouvait sentir provenir d'elle, toute cette puissance, sans doute qu'elle pouvait passer ses barrières comme si elles n'avaient même pas existé.

« Pardon ? » demanda Jupiter.

« Vos quartiers. »

« On est sous terre, ça n'aide pas l'envie de décorer. »

« Les filles ont pourtant dit que vous viviez ici depuis des années. »

« Ca va faire vingt ans, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose dans nos vies. La décoration n'est pas notre premier souci. »

« Il n'y a pas de photo. »

« Maintenant ce sont les holo. Et on en a quelques uns, ils sont juste pas à la vue de tous. »

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, » intervint Rei d'une voix plus dure qui surprit Minako, « c'est que ça ne semble pas être un endroit très convivial pour élever vos enfants. Pas de fenêtre, pas d'école, pas d'ami, pas de couleur. »

Le regard de Jupiter se fit plus froid, mais Vénus se contentait de les ignorer.

« Nous allons à la surface régulièrement, nos filles sont équilibrées, heureuses et brillantes, elles sont en avance sur tous les enfants de leur âge. »

« En ce qui concerne les techniques de combat et les stratégies je n'en doute pas, » railla Rei.

Jupiter se tourna vers elle mais un regard de Vénus la stoppa. Elle resta silencieuse, visiblement frustrée, mais ne désobéit pas. Finalement elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Mars et Nephrite vinrent à leur rencontre. Plus loin, sur un lit, branchée à un appareil, Mina dormait, surveillée par une femme blonde, la quarantaine, Mari, sans doute.

« L'évacuation a déjà commencé, » informa Nephrite. « Mais deux problèmes se posent. On ne peut utiliser la tablette pour renvoyer les jeunes vous que d'ici, et elle ne sera peut-être pas prête à temps. On ne peut pas les laisser aux mains des Agents non plus. »

« L'un de nous devra attendre avec elles. Un seul réussira à s'échapper plus aisément, » informa Vénus. « Et pour la petite ? »

Mars secoua la tête.

« On ne peut pas l'évacuer tant que le traitement n'est pas terminé, » expliqua t-elle sombrement. Minako fut soulagée de sentir des pointes de douleur et de tristesse en elle, même si elle s'évertuait à les ignorer. « Ca évolue bien plus vite qu'on ne l'avait prévu. »

« Et l'opération ? » demanda Jupiter, et au moins son anxiété quant à la santé de sa nièce était plus visible.

Nephrite secoua la tête, son regard inquiet.

« Toujours impossible. Elle est trop jeune, et la tumeur trop mal placée. Même avec les techniques actuelles nous risquerions d'endommager ses facultés ou de la perdre sur la table. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Difficile à dire. D'après Sari, ça pourrait aller d'un mois à une année. »

Un silence tendu et lourd s'en suivit. Mars et Vénus n'eurent en aucun cas la réaction qu'on attendrait de parents apprenant que leur fille de huit ans était sur le point de mourir. Peut-être l'avaient-elles su depuis longtemps, mais Minako se sentit profondément choquée. L'idée qu'elle puisse devenir cette femme apparemment si insensible lui parut insoutenable, elle se sentit nauséeuse.

« Il faut qu'on prévoie un autre plan de repli pour Mina, » informa Vénus. « Mari ? Rejoignez les autres, je vous prie. »

« Bien, Lady Vénus. »

« Celui qui restera avec Minako et Rei devra prendre en charge Mina également. »

« Les Agents seront là trop rapidement. Même si on parvient à renvoyer les filles chez elles à temps, s'enfuir face à autant d'Agents sera quasiment impossible, » nota Nephrite.

« Les chances d'y parvenir ne sont pas nulles, et c'est le plan le moins risqué. Rester ici serait pure folie, nous devons limiter les pertes à ce stade, nous sommes trop proches de réussir pour voir tout échouer maintenant. »

« On peut peut-être trouver un moyen de déplacer Mina, » avança Jupiter.

Un petit soupir, presque silencieux, s'échappa des lèvres de Mars.

« Vénus a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de tout mettre à risque. Les Agents ne peuvent mettre la main sur Minako et Rei, et encore moins sur Mina. »

Ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, et ce que pouvaient signifier les regards sombres, anxieux mais résolus qu'ils échangèrent, Minako ne le comprit pas tout à fait, et savait au fond qu'elle ne souhaitait aucunement le comprendre. En quelques secondes, Minako et Rei se retrouvèrent seule dans la vaste infirmerie. Elles s'observèrent, ressentant les mêmes choses.

« Dis-moi que je rêve, » souffla Minako amèrement.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel était allongée la petite. Quelqu'un, Mari ou peut-être Mars, avait placé une petite peluche près d'elle, un panda, doux et très ressemblant. Mina semblait dormir profondément. Minako, gentiment, décrocha sa montre et la prit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura Rei.

« Je cherche des réponses. »

Minako observa la montre. L'écran, tout à fait noir, faisait peut-être trois centimètres de long, et quelques boutons discrets se trouvaient sur le côté. Plusieurs n'aboutirent à rien, mais le dernier qu'elle pressa alluma l'écran. Il brilla dans un chaud orange au centre duquel le signe doré de Vénus brilla.

« Et après ? »

Rei tendit la main pour prendre la montre et essayer, mais elle s'éteignit tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Les yeux de Minako brillèrent et elle reprit la montre, appuya sur le bouton. Elle se ralluma.

« Ca doit être comme pour l'ascenseur. La technologie doit reconnaître son utilisateur, et puisque Mina et moi sommes pour ainsi dire pareilles… »

« Mais les filles modifient les montres des autres… »

« Elles les modifient mais ne les font pas fonctionner. »

« La technologie est peut-être instinctive dans ce cas. »

Minako hocha la tête, posa son doigt sur l'écran. Soudain, l'hologramme d'un petit chien noir et blanc apparut. Elle sursauta et sourit.

« Tout à fait Mina, ça. »

Elle se concentra de nouveau, réussit à faire apparaître successivement un texte codé, le plan d'un vaisseau, un dessin animé et plusieurs sortes de plans de stratégie.

« Attends ! Reviens en arrière, » lui demanda Rei soudain.

Minako s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'un plan très détaillé en 3D, avec des informations s'affichant selon le vouloir de Minako. Moyenne d'effectifs armés et civils selon les heures et les dates, usages des différentes pièces, systèmes de surveillance et de sécurité, puissance de feu nécessaire à telle ou telle action,…

« C'est… »

« C'est le plan du palais, » confirma Rei.

« Le Palais de Cristal ? C'est sans doute un entraînement. »

Rei avait les sourcils froncés.

« Rei ? »

« Essaye de trouver d'autres choses y étant liées. Des bâtiments du Royaume, des vaisseaux, des avant-postes. »

Minako, le cœur soudain serré, s'exécuta. Sa main trembla quand son esprit fit apparaître plusieurs plans. Celui d'un large bâtiment, désigné comme le siège de la Garde du Royaume. Plusieurs postes de surveillance. Les plans détaillés de six types de vaisseaux aux insignes du Royaume. Des listes de noms, de statuts, de compétences, de stratégies. Et ça continuait…

« Rei… »

La voix de Minako tremblait. Elle laissa tomber la montre sur le lit de Mina, l'appareil s'éteignit.

« Apparemment, les Senshi ont changé de camp, » murmura Rei.

« Tu… tu crois qu'ils veulent conquérir le Royaume ? »

« Le conquérir, tuer Sérénité et Endymion, récupérer quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons du bon côté de la barrière. »

« Mais alors… les filles… elles sont nées dans ce but ? »

« C'est ce qu'elles nous cachaient. Les Agents sont sans doute sous les ordres du Royaume. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce temps ? Jamais je ne trahirai mes devoirs et Sérénité ! »

« N'en sois pas si certaine, petite Vénus. »

Minako sursauta pour voir Nephrite à la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle le fusilla du regard et se redressa, automatiquement sur ses gardes. Avec un rictus, il s'éloigna dans le couloir, Rei et Minako le suivirent après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » gronda Minako alors que les portes de l'infirmerie se refermaient derrière elles et que les trois Senshi arrivaient du bout du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie ? »

« Que vous avez trahi le Royaume ! »

Mars haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta. Jupiter eut l'air contrariée, et Vénus, comme à son habitude, ne montra rien de ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit.

« Mini toi a eu une révélation, » indiqua l'homme à Vénus.

« Merveilleux, » nota Jupiter.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, nous avons d'autres choses plus urgentes à régler. Les dernières unités ont quitté la base. »

« Non, une minute ! » lança Minako, fusillant Vénus du regard.

Elle sentit la soudaine nervosité de Rei et prit conscience qu'elle avait devant elle trois Senshi et un Shitennou capables de la tuer d'une simple pensée. Pourtant, ça ne l'arrêta pas.

« Comment avez-vous pu trahir votre mission ? »

« Qui était ? » demanda Nephrite, apparemment tranquille.

Minako fut déstabilisée par son calme, mais Rei parla à sa place, et c'était assez ironique de la part de celle qui avait tant réfuté leur ancienne vie.

« Protéger Sérénité, le Cristal d'Argent, Endymion et le Royaume. »

« Et la princesse, » ajouta Nephrite. « Oui, Endymion et Sérénité ont eu une fille en 2030. Immortelle, cela va de soi. Ils l'ont appelée Usagi, original, hein ? »

« C'est sûr que ça l'est moins que de créer des clones et de les prénommer comme les originaux ! » lança Minako avec colère. « Quoi ? On est jeunes mais pas stupides ! »

« Oh oh ! » lança Nephrite, sans humour. « Démasqués ! »

« Parfois je me dis que tu as vraiment déraillé, » nota Jupiter en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle tourna la tête vers les adolescentes. « Nous n'avons pas trahi notre mission. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Les tuer ? »

« Tuer Sérénité ? » Jupiter eut un rire étrange, grinçant et court. « Nous sommes loin d'avoir cette puissance. »

« C'est pas l'envie qui vous en manque, » remarqua Rei avec frayeur.

« Détrompe-toi. Notre cible n'est pas la reine, mais son cristal, » précisa Nephrite quand Jupiter ne se pressa pas pour contredire.

« Le Cristal d'Argent est la source du pouvoir bénéfique lunaire, vous étiez censées le protéger ! » accusa Minako.

« Nous l'avons protégé, » coupa Vénus froidement. « Pendant presque un siècle. Nous avons servi ce Royaume, mais les choses changent. »

« Elles _changent _? »

« Nous détruirons ce Cristal, » assura Nephrite. « Vous ne pouvez comprendre les enjeux. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt dans ce cas ? » lança Rei.

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, » expliqua Jupiter sombrement, son regard accusant les adolescentes. « Notre présence est trop ancrée en Sérénité, elle peut nous repérer trop aisément, nos pouvoirs sont à leur maximum et ne sont pas suffisants. »

« Alors vous avez décidé de créer des clones dotés de pouvoirs innés qui grandiraient au-delà des vôtres ! »

« Nous avons décidé de mettre en place une stratégie qui nous ferait parvenir à notre but, » expliqua Vénus avec froideur. « Ca suffit. Présentement nous avons d'autres choses à faire. »

Mais Minako ne comptait pas recevoir d'ordre dans un moment pareil et comptait bien comprendre.

« Détruire ce Cristal tuera Sérénité, et peut-être sa fille ! »

« C'est une possibilité, la seconde est que ça les rendra humaines et mortelles. »

« Et fera de vous les êtres les plus puissants de la Terre. »

« Possiblement. »

« Je rêve ! Vous – »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ? » gronda soudain Jupiter, les yeux illuminés de colère.

« Jupiter, » prévint Vénus, son ordre sourd empli d'avertissement.

Son amie et lieutement l'ignora.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'on a pu faire toutes ces décennies ! Ce Royaume, on l'a bâti, on l'a protégé, on l'a créé ! On a perdu beaucoup d'amis, beaucoup de proches, on a vu vieillir ceux qui n'étaient pas morts dans les guerres pour que finalement ils soient vaincus par l'âge. J'ai vu mon mari connaître ce sort. Mon fils est mort à l'âge de 36 ans tué lors d'une des guerres du siècle dernier. J'ai détruit et tué pour ce Royaume, j'ai sacrifié ma vie. Détrompez-vous. Ce Royaume, on le connaît, et pendant longtemps on l'a aimé. Mais il a cessé de représenter notre foyer depuis longtemps. »

« Autant pour garder son calme, » soupira Nephrite.

Alors que Minako ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, Vénus la coupa.

« Jupiter ? Je crois que Reiko, Mako et Amili doivent s'inquiéter. »

La Senshi en vert se tourna brusquement vers son leader, ses pouvoirs grondant sous la surface, l'air chargé d'électricité. Vénus ne cilla même pas, son visage de glace. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard défiant, puis finalement Jupiter s'en alla avec un petit soupir. Mars s'éclipsa alors pour entrer dans l'infirmerie, Minako avait elle aussi senti l'enfant s'éveiller.

« Il va falloir qu'on parte. Il nous reste peu de temps, » lança Nephrite en observant sa montre. « Ils seront là dans une heure. »

« Rejoins Jupiter. Fais en sorte que les filles soient prêtes à partir. Prends le _Corbeau_. Que Jupiter t'accompagne. »

« Et pour Mars et toi ? Tu sais comme moi que vous ne pouvez vous opposer à tant d'Agents. »

« On a détruit tout ce qui avait à détruire ici. Vous devez être deux dans le vaisseau au cas où vous auriez des ennuis en vol. Tu as vu qu'on ne peut pour le moment pas déplacer Mina, sans compter le problème de ces deux-là. Jupiter a raison, à deux nous avons légèrement plus de chances de réussir. »

« On aurait dû appeler une faction en renfort. L'une d'entre elles est en Turquie, non ? »

« On ne sacrifiera pas plus d'hommes. »

Nephrite soupira, agité, chercha visiblement d'autres arguments, un autre plan, quelque chose. Vénus resta silencieuse, calme, le laissa faire. Lorsqu'il ne parvint à aucun résultat, il échangea un regard chargé d'émotions illisibles avec elle, et finit par hocher brusquement la tête.

« Bien. J'y vais. J'emmènerai les petites ici, pour dire au revoir. »

Vénus acquiesça et se tourna vers les adolescentes.

« Attendez qu'on vienne vous chercher dans la salle arrière. »

Puis elle se tourna et disparut au détour du couloir. Rei et Minako restèrent un instant interdites.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Minako soupira. Sa main tremblait. Elle alla vers l'infirmerie mais les portes restèrent bloquées. Puisque la base n'était pas habitée seulement par des êtres dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels, elle supposa qu'il devait y avoir un système d'ouverture plus classique. Elle remarqua alors à droite des portes une bosse sur le mur qu'elle effleura. L'ouverture se fit face à elle.

Elle n'entra pas dans la pièce lorsqu'elle remarqua que leur présence n'avait pas été notée. Mars était assise sur le lit près de sa fille et lui parlait doucement alors que dans sa main des figurines de flammes s'agitaient. Elle lui racontait une histoire.

Minako nota deux choses inusuelles. La première, c'était que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Mars parler autant. La seconde, c'était qu'au lieu de son éternel uniforme, elle portait un pantalon noir et une tunique claire, sa tiare étant absente de son front, son alliance visible par-dessus son haut. Apparemment, si leur apparence ne changeait plus, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs vêtements, même s'ils semblaient tous garder leur uniforme ordinairement.

Mina toussa et les flammes disparurent de la main de Mars. Elle caressa les cheveux de la petite.

« Ca va, ma puce ? »

« Hmm. Les autres, ils sont partis. »

« Tu connais le plan d'évacuation choisi. »

« Je vais les revoir ? » demanda t-elle doucement, les yeux sur ses mains qui serraient son panda en peluche.

Mars l'observait attentivement.

« Bien sûr. Plus tard. On va partir bientôt. »

« Avec maman et Reiko ? »

« Reiko va partir avec Jupiter et Nephrite. Mais on va la retrouver vite, et puis on partira pour une nouvelle base, ensemble. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas laisser ta mère et Reiko seules, elles s'attirent toujours des tas d'ennuis. »

Mina hocha la tête. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, tout comme Mars.

« Mama ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi maman ne fait jamais de musique ? »

Mars se figea. Elle s'était tendue, ses yeux lavande baissèrent. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« De... musique? » souffla t-elle.

« Oui. Comme Minako. »

« Parce que le temps change les choses. »

« Elle ne chante plus non plus ? »

Mars hésita.

« Ca lui arrive. »

« A nous elle nous a jamais rien chanté. »

« Si. Quand tu étais bébé. Parfois. Quand Reiko et toi aviez du mal à dormir. Mais tu sais, je crois que chanter ou jouer de la musique... ça lui fait trop de mal. »

« Ca lui fait du mal parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup ça? »

« Oui, et aussi parce que ça la pousserait à se souvenir de trop de choses. »

« Est-ce qu'on aimait ça? Quand elle chantait pour nous? »

Mars hésita, puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Quand vous étiez un peu malade, ou que vous pleuriez ou vous agitiez et que vous n'arriviez pas à dormir, quand rien d'autre ne marchait, maman vous chantait une berceuse en vous tenant contre elle, et à chaque fois vous vous calmiez et vous vous endormiez. Enfin, Reiko s'endormait vite. Toi, tu te contentais de la regarder pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux, comme si tu voulais t'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège, ou que tu voulais l'écouter un peu plus longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant tout à coup ? » demanda t-elle alors que Mina souriait face à cette tendre anecdote.

« Minako et Rei, elles aiment faire beaucoup de choses. »

« Nous étions très jeunes alors. Nous avons vieilli, et changé. »

« Est-ce que les goûts changent avec le temps ? »

« Certains. »

« Est-ce que vous allez leur expliquer ? »

« Non. »

« Elles pourraient tout changer pour elles. Avant tout. »

« Leurs vies seront différentes. Elles n'ont pas besoin de savoir, elles sont jeunes, elles ne devraient même pas être ici. »

« J'aimais bien Ami. Elle était gentille. »

Un sourire bien mélancolique se dessina sur le visage de Mars.

« C'est vrai, » murmura t-elle.

Mina leva son regard noisette vers le visage de sa mère à côté d'elle.

« Elle te manque parfois ? »

« Toujours. »

« Les autres aussi ? Lady Uranus et Zoicite et tous les autres ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions soudainement ? Tu n'es pas aussi bavarde d'ordinaire. »

Mina rougit et baissa la tête vers son panda. Mars eut un petit sourire face à sa réaction, mais son regard était soucieux.

« Vous ne parlez jamais d'eux. »

« Certains sont morts il y a longtemps, Mina. On ne parle pas d'eux parce qu'on ne peut pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne nous manquent pas, ni qu'on ne pense plus à eux. »

« Mais... si vous ne parlez pas d'eux, comment ils peuvent toujours exister? »

Mars fronça les sourcils.

« Ils existent dans nos pensées, Mina. Dans nos coeurs. Et parfois, tu sais, il nous arrive de parler d'eux, mais on ne veut pas que vous viviez avec des fantômes. »

« Mais… vous parlez pas du passé non plus, ou de vos souvenirs. »

« Certaines choses sont très floues pour nous, tu sais cela. »

« Je… je serais très triste s'il arrivait quelque chose à Reiko, Mako et Amili. »

« Je sais que tu le serais. Mais il ne leur arrivera rien. »

Elle vérifia l'IV de la petite et Minako vit par la façon dont Mina jouait avec son panda qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à l'esprit. Sa mère aussi. Elle s'assit sur le lit, cette fois-ci en face d'elle, et l'observa sans un mot.

Finalement, l'enfant leva la tête vers elle.

« Je vais mourir, hein ? »

« Non, » répondit Mars, trop rapidement, même si rien ne la trahit.

Minako vit sur le visage de Mina que, tout comme elle, elle avait capté le choc et la crainte dans les émotions de Mars. La Senshi n'avait pas été assez rapide pour les dissimuler.

Mina baissa les yeux.

« C'est pour ça que maman est en colère ? »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu es juste malade. Et maman n'est pas en colère. »

« Je peux pas lire ses émotions, mais je le vois en elle. »

« Mina – »

« Je pourrai pas accomplir la mission, alors elle est en colère. Tu es fâchée, toi aussi. »

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec la mission. »

Il y eut un silence. Mina soupira, de cette manière un peu étrange, cette même manière qu'elle avait de parler soudain d'une voix basse et posée dans laquelle se mêlaient vérité et innocence.

« Rei ment très mal aussi, » chuchota t-elle, fatalité et tristesse dans son ton tremblant.

Mars resta muette.

Et dans l'esprit de Minako, la vérité se mit en place.

P


	5. Chapter 5

**Reflets**

**V**

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Rei rapidement en suivant Minako à travers le couloir.

« Comprendre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont devenues comme ça, pourquoi le Royaume lance des agents contre elles, _pourquoi_. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles coopéreront. »

« C'est plus facile pour toi. Au moins Mars vient de montrer un minimum d'humanité et de sentiment maternel. »

« Vénus est renfermée, tu l'es aussi, tu sais. » Au regard blessé et furieux qu'elle reçut, Rei fit rapidement marche arrière. « Pas comme elle bien sûr ! Mais… enfin, vu qu'ils semblent tous assez… amers et, ben, du mauvais côté des choses… »

« Il va falloir qu'on fasse en sorte de ne jamais finir comme ça, » conclut Minako en s'arrêtant soudain face à deux portes avant de les ouvrir.

A l'intérieur d'une petite salle, Vénus était devant une table surplombée d'un grand hologramme représentant d'une part une région géographique vue de haut, d'autre part un plan détaillé de la base.

_« Ils seront sans doute là dans une demi heure, Lady Vénus. Je doute que vous ayez le temps pour cela. »_

« Nous avons trois sorties possibles. Nous pourrons nous en sortir sans avoir à nous battre. Scénario numéro 2, nous utilisons la région à notre avantage, auquel cas nous ne serons pas au point de rendez-vous avant deux mois. Scénario 3, nous nous séparons. »

_« C'est trop risqué. Je peux réunir mes hommes en une heure et venir vous prêter main forte. »_

« Non. »

_« Mais les risques sont trop grands ! »_

« Vous restez loin d'ici, capitaine. C'est un ordre. »

_« Je pourrai – »_

« Non. »

_« Mais – »_

« Vous discutez mes ordres ? »

L'homme se tut quelques secondes.

_« Non. Bien sûr que non, Madame. »_

« J'apprécie votre loyauté, Jun, » affirma Vénus d'une voix moins sèche. « Ainsi que votre travail, et votre droiture. Mais nous savons tous les deux que des renforts seraient inutiles. En mon absence, vous gardez le commandement jusqu'à ce que Nephrite et Jupiter vous contactent. »

_« Bien, milady. »_

« Je vous contacterai dès que possible. En cas de silence prolongé, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Silence radio à partir de maintenant. »

_« Très bien. Je… Enfin, bonne chance, Madame. Que nos espoirs vous gardent. »_

« Merci, capitaine. Bonne continuation. »

Elle coupa la communication et l'hologramme disparut. Puis elle se tourna vers les adolescentes.

« Je ne vous avais pas dit d'attendre ? »

« Nous n'avions pas dit oui, » répondit Minako d'une voix ennuyée.

« C'était un ordre. »

« Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, et certainement pas d'une autre forme de moi-même. »

Vénus haussa un sourcil, mais avant qu'elle ait l'occasion de répondre, Reiko arriva en courant dans la pièce.

« Mama ! »

« Doucement, Junior. »

L'enfant se stoppa devant elle et lui tendit la tablette.

« J'ai réussi, » annonça t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Vénus observa l'appareil puis fit un clin d'œil à sa fille.

« Un véritable mini technicien, mes félicitations. Excellent travail. »

Reiko sourit, son visage illuminé de fierté, puis soudain elle fronça les sourcils.

« Maman a dit que Mina, elle et toi vous ne viendriez pas avec nous… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Mais nous vous rejoindrons très bientôt. Il va bien falloir qu'on reparle de votre punition. »

Reiko grimaça, puis fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai vu Mina. Elle avait encore l'air malade. »

« Elle ira mieux. »

« Je veux rester. »

« Reiko – »

« Je veux rester avec vous. »

« Tu dois partir avec les autres. »

« Pourquoi ? Je peux me battre ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, nous vous avons bien entraînées. Mais ce serait un combat perdu d'avance. Et qui engage des combats perdus d'avance ? »

« Les idiots et les fous, » répondit Reiko, vaincue.

« Reiko, tu dois aller avec les autres. »

« Mina ne peut pas venir ? »

« Ta sœur est encore un peu malade, mais ta mère et moi ne laisserions jamais quelque chose lui arriver. »

Reiko hocha la tête.

« On va vivre où maintenant ? Oncle Nephrite a dit qu'il y aurait des arbres. Ce sera pas sous terre ? »

« C'est une possibilité. On en a trois. Pour commencer vous irez dans le nord dans une base reculée en surface. Et puis on verra. »

« Vous m'appellerez si vous n'arrivez pas tout de suite ? »

L'enfant était inquiète de partir sans sa famille. Même si elle tentait d'être brave, sa crainte était limpide. Vénus se baissa à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots dans une langue que Rei ne comprenait pas et d'un ton étrangement doux et serein. Puis elle saisit la chaîne qu'elle avait cachée sous son uniforme, et la retira avant de la passer autour du cou de sa fille. Reiko prit l'alliance et l'observa.

« Je la récupérerai quand on se reverra. Tu devras veiller sur elle. »

Reiko sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, Madame. »

« Tu as intérêt. Ta mère me tuerait si je perdais cette alliance. »

« C'est vrai que tu l'as déjà perdue ? » demanda Reiko avec un petit sourire amusé.

Vénus eut l'air sincèrement surprise.

« Comment tu… ? »

« Mina, » expliqua la fillette.

« Cette gosse ferait une espionne hors classe. »

Jupiter arriva à la porte avec les autres filles qui dirent au revoir à leur tante et aux adolescentes.

« On doit partir maintenant, » pressa Jupiter. « Vénus… »

La blonde hocha la tête, et les deux amies échangèrent un long regard, puis Jupiter indiqua aux enfants de la suivre. Reiko hésita.

« Tu dois y aller maintenant, » indiqua Vénus.

« Tu me raconteras ? Pour l'alliance ? » demanda t-elle, un peu timidement.

« Quand tu me la rendras. Au revoir. »

« A bientôt. »

Reiko lui fit un petit sourire anxieux et courut rejoindre sa tante et ses cousines. Nephrite s'avança, puis soupira.

« On y est. »

« Oui. »

« Soyez prudentes. »

« On le sera. »

« Bizarrement, j'ai dû mal à le croire. 1,87 pour cent de chance, V, c'est vraiment repousser les limites. »

« On a déjà vu pire. »

« On ne peut pas sortir vivant deux fois d'une telle probabilité, et tu le sais. Mais je suppose que si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est Mars et toi. »

Vénus lui fit un sourire étonnamment sincère.

« Clairement. On se revoit dans le nord ? »

Nephrite avait l'air un peu pâle, mais il hocha la tête.

« Y'a intérêt. Tu me dois toujours un vaisseau. »

« En parlant de ça tu as intérêt à prendre soin du mien. »

« J'en prendrai soin, » promit-il. « Les destructions, c'est plutôt votre truc à vous, les femmes. Je veillerai sur le vaisseau. Et sur le reste. Bon, je dois y aller. »

« Au revoir. »

Il lui offrit un sourire.

« Au revoir, Minako. »

Puis il s'en alla alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Un fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle croisa les bras, son visage redevint de glace et elle se tourna vers les adolescentes.

« Alors, revenons-en à vous. »

« Ou plutôt à toi et aux autres, » corrigea Minako, tentant sans doute comme Rei de faire abstraction de ces scènes sonnant un peu trop comme des adieux à son goût. « La trahison, pourquoi ? »

« Tout est une question de point de vue. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Vous devez bien avoir une raison, » insista Rei plus calmement. « Que quatre d'entre vous quittent le Royaume et complotent, c'est un peu gros. »

« Si raison il y a, nous ne la partagerons pas, » contra Vénus de cette manière neutre et froide qui était si frustrante.

Elles n'arriveraient à rien ainsi. Mais Minako semblait arriver à la même conclusion que Rei, alors elle changea de méthode.

« Le Royaume est un petit pays sain, qui défend cette planète, pourquoi vouloir le faire tomber ? » demanda l'idole d'une voix plus agressive. Elle ne laissa pas Vénus répondre. « Pourquoi vouloir faire tomber Endymion et Sérénité, alors qu'ils sont vos amis de longue date, votre famille ? »

« Ma famille est ici. »

Minako l'ignora.

« Pourquoi revenir sur vos principes et vos serments ? Pourquoi trahir tout ce que vous avez construit ? Pourquoi risquer toutes ces vies ? Vous n'avez aucun honneur et vous – »

« Je t'interdis de parler d'honneur ! » coupa soudain Vénus, s'approchant si rapidement de Minako qu'elle sembla se téléporter.

L'idole faillit visiblement faire un pas en arrière avant de se reprendre au dernier moment. Vénus avait perdu de son calme, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Quant à Sérénité et Endymion, cela fait bien longtemps que nous partageons plus rien de réel avec eux, bien plus longtemps que ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Nos principes ? On les a jetés par la fenêtre sans même nous en rendre compte au cours des dernières décennies. Et notre honneur est la dernière chose qui nous fasse avancer. »

« C'est pour l'honneur que vous risquez la sécurité du monde ? » demanda Rei, outrée.

« Le Royaume ne tombera pas nécessairement si nous parvenons à détruire le Cristal. »

« Le Royaume est un havre de paix et de justice, les filles elles-mêmes nous l'ont dit ! Pourquoi vouloir détruire un système fonctionnant parfaitement ? »

L'expression que prit soudain Vénus glaça Rei. Elle tourna son regard azur sur elle, et son ton se fit plus bas.

« Dis-moi, Rei, connais-tu beaucoup de sociétés n'ayant aucun problème ? Connais-tu beaucoup de sociétés connaissant un taux de crime de zéro ? Connais-tu beaucoup de gouvernements sans opposition ? »

Rei ne répondit rien, mais son cœur se serra. Vénus sourit, sentant sans doute la moindre de ses réactions.

« A ton avis, comment un tel idéal peut exister ? Par quels… moyens ? »

Minako secoua la tête.

« Usagi est pleine de bonté, l'effet du Cristal et vos accomplissements auraient pu – »

« Rendre tout le monde heureux et gentil ? » coupa froidement Vénus. « Redescends sur Terre. Ca ne marche qu'un temps, tu oublies les émotions humaines, la colère, la jalousie, l'envie, l'ambition, la soif de violence, les pulsions. Personne ne peut contrôler ça, pas à cette échelle. Dans les premières années, tout s'est bien passé. Et puis, les gens et les autres pouvoirs ont commencé à voir ce nouveau Royaume autonome d'un mauvais œil, à voir nos pouvoirs et le pouvoir du Cristal avec méfiance, à vouloir autre chose, à douter de nos dires. »

« Alors… alors comment vous avez fait ? » demanda Minako, mais Rei se dit qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Le sourire froid de Vénus contrastait avec les ombres dans ses yeux si clairs.

« Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu de prison au Royaume. »

Minako pâlit. Vénus parut s'adoucir face à leurs expressions, à leur horreur. Elle soupira et ne répondit pas, ne confirma pas leurs craintes.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Des guerres, les intrigues politiques sans fin, les complots. Peut-être que nous sommes juste vieux et fatigués, lassés de tout cela. De ce monde. »

« Alors vous avez décidé de tout détruire ! »

« Non, nous avons décidé de rendre ce que nous avions pris. Le Royaume, et cette planète, appartiennent aux humains. C'est à leur image, et non à la nôtre, qu'ils doivent correspondre. Sérénité ne gouverne qu'à travers son Cristal, tous les citoyens sont subjugués par son aura. Elle n'a plus aucun lien avec la réalité, et eux ignorent la vérité. Les guerres, les missions, le peuple, nous avons tout géré, _nous_ avons protégé Sérénité toutes ces années en croyant que là reposait notre devoir mais en réalité, nous étions aussi aveuglés que ces millions de gens qui nous voient toujours comme des dieux sans faille. Mais une fois le Cristal détruit, toutes ces illusions disparaitront, et les humains pourront reprendre ce qui leur appartient. »

« Mais- »

« Sérénité ne doit pas régner pour l'éternité sur un peuple qui ne comprend pas l'étendue de ce qu'il s'est passé, qui ne sait pas ce que cache le marbre blanc du Royaume. Il est temps de rétablir les textes dans les livres d'Histoire. »

« Mais le Cristal protège aussi la Terre, non ? »

« Les humains apprendront à se protéger. Ils en sont capables. Et si le Royaume doit sombrer dans la guerre et le sang quelques années pour se stabiliser, si c'est le cas pour la planète entière, soit ! C'est ainsi que se sont toujours forgées les nouvelles ères. »

« Mais des tas de gens mourront ! »

« Possible, mais ils seront libres. Nous avons foi en l'Humanité, foi en sa capacité à faire le bien, foi en l'honneur, le courage, l'empathie que les humains peuvent montrer. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps auprès d'eux, nous les connaissons bien. Nous pensons qu'au final ils prendront les bonnes décisions, seuls. Nous avons décidé de parier sur eux. »

« Alors les Agents, ils sont envoyés par… Sérénité ? »

« Elle a utilisé le Cristal et certains de ses alliés pour créer des êtres artificiels. Plus forts, plus rapides, plus intelligents et bien plus résistants que des humains. Selon les instances officielles, notre exil est expliqué par une mission que nous accomplirions depuis des années dans une autre galaxie. Osé, hein ? Mais ça fonctionne. Les Agents sont également hors radar. Un an avant leur apparition, Sérénité avait envoyé des extraterrestres retrouver Zoicite, mais quand il a résisté, il est mort. Sérénité savait qu'elle ne pouvait les contrôler alors elle les a renvoyés. Elle savait aussi que des humains n'oseraient jamais s'opposer à nous. Elle a conscience qu'au fond, notre lien avec eux est beaucoup plus puissant que celui qu'ils possèdent, elle et eux. Le prix d'avoir été absente des champs de bataille, des rues du Royaume, des négociations. »

« Mais… les gens qui vous suivent… »

« Sont des humains partageant notre point de vue, ainsi que des alliés extraterrestres. Certains nous doivent beaucoup également, des exilés auxquels on a sauvé la vie, des soldats qui ont servi sous nos ordres, des alliés dans les gouvernements. Nous avons préparé notre exil pendant bien des années avant de mettre notre plan à exécution, nous ne sommes pas stupides. »

Mars arriva soudain dans la pièce. Elle observa les adolescentes, nota sans doute leurs expressions, puis se tourna vers Vénus, qui fronça les sourcils, se tendit encore davantage en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa femme.

« Un problème ? »

« Je ne vois plus rien. »

« Le seul être sur cette planète capable de bloquer tes sens est… »

« Elle est avec les Agents. Et je ne peux prévoir leur arrivée. »

« Les autres ? »

« Ils sont partis. Ils sont déjà loin. Combien de temps pour la tablette ? »

« Une heure, environ. »

« Ils seront déjà là, et elles ne pourront se défendre. Nous n'avons en aucun pris en compte la présence de Sérénité dans nos calculs. »

« Nos chances viennent de tomber à près de zéro. Il faut qu'on parte. On trouvera un moyen pour les renvoyer dans leur temps plus tard, si on reste ici, on mourra toutes. »

« Partir ? » souffla Minako. « Mais comment vous allez nous renvoyer alors ? »

« Et Mina, son traitement est terminé ? » s'inquiéta Rei.

Vénus et Mars échangèrent un regard.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas le stopper ! »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Elle a besoin de ce traitement. »

« En effet. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas – »

« On ne peut pas, » coupa Vénus froidement, « rester ici alors que les Agents et Sérénité sont sur le point de débarquer. Et on ne peut surtout pas laisser Sérénité découvrir Mina. »

« C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ! » s'insurgea Minako. « Que Sérénité découvre l'existence de votre plan, et des clones ! Et les filles dans tout ça ? Et Mina ? »

« Mina ira bien, on la traitera plus tard. »

« Mina est mourante, elle ne peut pas tenir seule ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de faire de ces filles des soldats parfaits pour vous aider dans votre but ! Vous vous fichez bien de ce qui pourrait leur arriver ou de leur bonheur ! »

« Elles ont une mission et elles le savent, » répliqua Vénus, et Rei put voir de réelles émotions sur son visage. La frustration. La crainte. « Mina également. »

« Elle va mourir parce que vous n'avez pas cessé de la pousser ! Parce que vous l'avez utilisée comme une arme en devenir depuis sa naissance ! C'est _votre fille_, du moins dans son esprit, et vous allez la tuer ! »

« Nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire, tu ne sais rien de ce qui est en jeu. »

« Vénus, on n'a pas le temps, » tenta de calmer Mars, sans grand succès puisque c'était plutôt Minako qu'il aurait fallu stopper.

« Quoi ? La vengeance ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait haïr Usagi et le monde à ce point ? Mina et les petites sont innocentes dans tout ça, clones ou pas elles sont des enfants et elles méritent qu'on prenne soin d'elles ! »

« Elles sont heureuses, » coupa Mars, sa voix plus élevée que d'ordinaire mais bien plus contrôlée que celle de Vénus à cet instant. « Et nous les protégeons autant que nous le pouvons. »

« Mina devrait être loin d'ici et n'aurait jamais dû continuer ces entraînements ! Pour vous ce n'est qu'un outil, rien d'autre ! Elles, elles vous aiment, c'est évident, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes incapables du moindre sentiment ? »

« C'est faux, » coupa Mars d'une voix plus basse, plus grave, mais son regard sur Minako était furieux tandis que Vénus posait sur son épouse des yeux accusateurs.

« Alors prouvez-le et arrêtez tout ça ! »

Mars resta silencieuse, mais Vénus se tourna de nouveau vers les adolescentes. La colère s'allia à la peur.

« Elles doivent grandir pour accomplir ce pour quoi elles sont là, » insista t-elle, sa voix s'élevant presque dans un cri qui rendit son ton bien plus humain. « Ce ne sont _pas_ des enfants ordinaires, nous les avons _créées _! Elles se sont développées dans des unités artificielles pour devenir des guerrières et pour accomplir un but, rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons décidé de les élever comme nos filles qu'elles le sont. Ce n'est pas parce que nous les avons bercées, soignées, élevées, ce n'est pas parce que nous leur avons donné le biberon et que nous les avons éduquées qu'elles sont nos filles. Ce sont des _clones_, et au vu de toutes les lois de cette planète elles ne devraient même pas exister. Nous avons décidé de ce plan il y a trente-cinq ans, Mercure y a travaillé des années, on a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour en arriver là et on _doit_ parvenir à nos fins ! »

Minako resta silencieuse, comme choquée, et Rei devina qu'elle avait vu les mêmes choses qu'elle derrière la perte de contrôle de Vénus, les mêmes choses qu'elle dans son regard bleu cristallin juste avant qu'elle ne remette le masque en place.

Ce n'était pas seulement de la colère, ni même seulement de la peur.

C'était de la culpabilité face à ces sentiments que Rei venait de déceler. De l'inquiétude. De la douleur.

Ce rappel des faits si froid, ce n'était pas pour les adolescentes, ni pour Mars, mais pour se convaincre elle-même.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, il faut qu'on parte, » rappela Mars doucement après avoir jeté un regard inquiet vers Vénus.

Rei regarda Minako, qui détourna rapidement les yeux, mais elle comprenait. La jeune fille ne pouvait être que soulagée d'avoir eu cette petite preuve que son double Senshi n'était pas aussi glacé qu'elle en avait l'air.

« Je vois… » commença Rei doucement, avant de continuer en tournant son regard vers Vénus, « que les choses n'ont pas changé. Tu continues à te mentir à toi-même et à enterrer tes sentiments pour accomplir tes devoirs. »

Vénus ne semblait pas aussi prompte à s'énerver face à Rei qu'elle l'était face à Minako.

« Ce que je sais c'est que des enfants de seize ans ne peuvent comprendre ce qui est en jeu, » lui dit-elle, et sa voix était redevenue sèche et posée.

« Nous sommes tout de même capable de reconnaître peur et amour quand on les voit. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je crois que si tu es si distante avec les filles c'est parce que tu ne peux t'empêcher de les aimer, et que ça te terrifie, parce que tu auras plus de mal à prendre les décisions que tu penses devoir prendre. Je crois que si tu ne vas pas voir Mina à l'infirmerie c'est parce que tu ne veux surtout pas prendre en compte tes sentiments et parce que ça te blesse. Je crois que vous êtes toutes les deux des lâches. »

« Et des imbéciles, » ajouta Minako sombrement, « parce que je pense que Mina sait ce qu'elle est. »

« Impossible, » contra Mars plus froidement.

« Je crois qu'elle le sait depuis un moment. »

« Taisez-vous, » ordonna soudain Vénus en levant les yeux comme si elle était capable de voir au travers des niveaux et des plafonds.

« V ? »

« Ils vont arriver. Ils survolent la zone. »

« On doit partir maintenant. On a trop attendu. »

« Je vais récupérer Mina, on se rejoint en bas. »

Mars hocha la tête et fit signe aux adolescentes de la suivre. Elles descendirent au dernier niveau et coururent à travers les couloirs sombres et abandonnés depuis bien des années. Soudain, Mars se stoppa.

« Répète ? » demanda t-elle, sans doute à Vénus. « Ok, mais ne traîne pas en route. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Rei avec inquiétude, sentant le trouble chez Mars.

« Mina n'était plus à l'infirmerie. »

« Elle est partie ? »

« Elle a dû vouloir nous trouver. Vénus va aller la chercher, elle est dans nos quartiers. »

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Minako.

« Nous avons une navette au bout de ce niveau. Un tunnel permet de sortir d'ici. On a toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre on devrait quitter cet endroit. »

« Vous espériez avoir plus de temps ? »

Mars resta un instant silencieuse, puis son murmure atteint les oreilles des adolescentes.

« On a cessé d'espérer quoi que ce soit il y a longtemps. »

P

« Mina ? »

« Je suis là. »

Vénus la rejoignit rapidement, attrapa des chaussures au passage et aida sa fille à les enfiler.

« On va en bas ? Prendre la navette ? »

Malgré ce qu'il se passait, Vénus sourit. Elles les avaient bien entraînées, et un jour ça leur sauverait la vie, peu importe ce que pouvaient dire ces gamines.

« Oui. Tu te sens comment ? »

« Fatiguée, mais je peux courir. »

« Super. En route. »

Elles sortirent des appartements alors même que Vénus sentait les vaisseaux se poser au-dessus d'elles. Elles allaient manquer de temps.

Une fois au dernier niveau Vénus prit Mina dans ses bras, notant qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à suivre malgré ses pouvoirs. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre en route. Les alarmes de la Base hurlèrent, le sol trembla sous ses pieds et des pans de mur commencèrent à onduler avant d'exploser. Mina cria alors que Vénus réagissait au quart de tour. Elle se jeta sur le côté dans une pièce à sa droite et couvrit sa fille de son corps alors que des morceaux de métal et de pierre tombaient autour d'elles. Quand certains les menacèrent, elle usa de ses dons sur le métal pour les repousser et encaissa le choc pour les pierres. Enfin, tout se calma, même les alarmes moururent.

Vénus se redressa doucement et observa autour d'elle. Mina n'avait rien, sa mère ne souffrait que de quelques blessures, et elles étaient bloquées.

« Merde, » jura t-elle doucement, avant de soupirer. « Classique. Mars ? »

_« V ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Vous allez bien ? »_

« Ca va. Mais on est bloquées au niveau de recherche. Ce n'était pas une explosion normale. »

_« Sérénité. Elle doit nous sentir. Ils sont en train d'entrer. »_

« Votre position ? »

_« On était presque au vaisseau. Et il n'est plus qu'un tas de vieille ferraille maintenant. Rei a été blessée mais elle survivra. »_

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre le hangar. On se rejoint là-bas. »

_« Je viens vous libérer. »_

Vénus ferma les yeux.

« Négatif. Tu es proche des escaliers cachés, tu pourras rejoindre le hangar sans te faire repérer. On se débrouillera. »

_« S'ils vous trouvent… »_

« Ils pourraient y avoir d'autres explosions, tu dois faire sortir les petites de là, on ne peut pas risquer qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit ou on sacrifiera leur réalité. »

Mars soupira.

_« Très bien. »_

« Rei ? Si tu as l'occasion de partir, tu t'en vas. »

Un silence.

_« On se retrouve plus tard. Sois prudente. »_

« Toujours. A plus tard. »

« Mama va bien ? »

« Bien sûr, Mina. Il en faudra bien plus pour venir à bout de Mars. »

« Je ne sens que deux personnes. »

« C'est parce que les Agents ne sont pas humains. Tu ne peux sentir leur présence parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'émotions. »

« Oh. Et les deux personnes… leurs émotions sont… cachées. »

« Ils ont de puissants pouvoirs, » confirma Vénus en examinant leur situation.

La lumière de secours ne suffisait pas pour y voir clair, alors elle intensifia son aura pour qu'elle prenne la consistance de son élément : la lumière. Mina se leva et observa aussi autour d'elle.

Vénus faillit jurer. Elles avaient atterri dans la salle des unités de développement des clones. Aucun d'entre eux n'y avait remis les pieds depuis la 'naissance' des quatre filles.

Elle posa les yeux sur Mina qui regardait les incubateurs étrangement. Pour Vénus, ils avaient l'air de petits cercueils technologiques et l'avaient toujours mise très mal à l'aise.

« Mina ? Mina ? »

L'enfant finit par tourner la tête vers elle, et Vénus cessa son inspection des alentours. Elle pouvait blâmer tous ses sentiments sur les jeunes Rei et Minako, mais elle savait bien qu'en réalité leurs mots, tout droit sortis du coeur des adolescentes que Mars et Vénus avaient un jour été, n'avaient été que de l'huile sur un feu depuis longtemps allumé.

Vénus avait passé ces dernières décennies à lutter pour protéger, vaincre et cacher. A présent, elle passait tout son temps à comploter et travailler vers un unique but : détruire le Cristal, rendre aux humains ce qui leur appartenait et tenter de retrouver un minimum de tranquillité d'esprit, même si elle savait que plus jamais elle n'aurait l'âme en paix. Les clones étaient leur dernier espoir, et si Vénus avait été très loin d'être la première à accepter ce plan, elle se devait aujourd'hui de garder la tête froide et d'avancer.

Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir voulu se battre pour tout un peuple qui n'était pas le sien, ou du moins qui avait cessé d'être le sien depuis bien longtemps. Coupable d'avoir voulu être et d'avoir été une héroïne. Coupable d'avoir été si douée, si exceptionnelle dans ses rôles de commandant, d'espionne, d'agent. Coupable aussi d'avoir cru, d'avoir espéré aveuglement que les choses changeraient, qu'avec des décisions froides et des actions isolées mais bien criminelles, elle participerait à la mise en place d'un monde meilleur. Coupable de n'avoir su tout arrêter, de n'avoir su ouvrir les yeux plus tôt, de n'avoir su briser ses serments envers sa reine et protéger les humains, ses soldats et ses Senshi.

Coupable enfin de n'avoir, en dépit de toute sa détermination et de la promesse qu'elle avait faite, pas réussi à s'endurcir assez pour éviter de s'attacher aux quatre filles.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'à l'instant même où elle avait tenu Reiko et Mina dans ses bras, tenu ces nouveau-nés vulnérables et _innocents_ tout contre elle, elle avait été perdue.

Et au fil de temps, malgré les absences et les rappels quotidiens à la réalité de sa mission, un lien infaillible et terrible était apparu entre elle et les jumelles, et aussi entre elle et ses nièces, peu importe à quel point elle l'étouffait, le cachait et le réprimait.

« Mina… »

Au fond d'elle, peut-être qu'elle avait vu, qu'elle avait su que l'enfant avait compris bien trop de choses, mais qu'elle n'avait voulu prendre cela en compte.

Mina baissa les yeux sur son panda souillé de poussière.

« Tu es déçue, » souffla l'enfant soudainement. « Je devrais être plus forte, mais je suis trop faible. Je ne suis pas comme toi, alors que je suis toi. »

« Mi – »

« Je devrais être puissante et rapide mais je suis malade et je vais mourir sans avoir accompli la moindre chose. Je suis désolée pour la mission. » Vénus ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne savait que dire alors que Mina levait son regard clair et noisette plein de larmes vers elle. « J'ai essayé, tu sais. J'ai beaucoup étudié, mais… mais j'arrive pas à être comme toi. C'est pas normal, parce qu'on est pareilles, non ? »

« Non, » contredit Vénus faiblement, mais avant qu'elle puisse préciser Mina secoua la tête.

« Vous auriez voulu que je sois plus forte, que je devienne Sailor Vénus moi aussi et que j'aide à détruire le Cristal, mais je… » Elle renifla alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « J'aurais voulu, mais je peux pas, et… Mama et toi, vous êtes en colère et déçues et… Vous ne nous avez jamais vraiment aimées, pas vrai ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas nos parents, et on est pas vos enfants, et… et on est pas une famille... » pleura t-elle, alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main avec son panda.

C'était une photo de famille, une de ces anciennes images, qui avait été pliée en deux. Vénus s'accroupit près d'elle et mit quelques bonnes secondes à reconnaître les personnes représentées et à comprendre. Le temps avait effacé leurs visages de sa mémoire, et les avoir revus quelques heures plus tôt n'avait pas aider à les fixer de nouveau durablement dans son esprit.

Elle prit Mina par les épaules, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« C'est faux, » dit-elle doucement, essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'elles perdaient du temps et qu'elles étaient en danger.

« Je suis ton clone ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas moi, tu n'es pas moi parce que tu penses différemment, tu as grandi différemment, et ce n'est pas mal, Mina. On n'a jamais voulu que vous soyez nos doubles parfaits ! »

« Vous nous vouliez pour la mission. »

« Bien sûr, mais – »

« Je pourrai rien faire, je vais mourir. »

« Non ! On trouvera comment te guérir, on trouvera ! Mama et moi, nous ne sommes pas seulement furieuses à cause de la mission, nous… » Sa gorge se serra, et Vénus lutta pour garder ses émotions sous quelques barrières. Elle laissa passer un peu de sa terreur, de sa colère, de sa culpabilité et de son amour, mais elle ne voulait pas que Mina ressente tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Juste qu'elle en ressente assez pour comprendre. « Nous ne voulons pas que tu disparaisses. Nous ne voulons pas que tu souffres et nous… nous ne voulons pas te perdre, tu comprends ? Cette colère, ce n'est pas contre toi, Mina. Comment pourrions-nous t'en vouloir ? Tu es… tu es si… emplie d'amour… Tu ne vois pas ? Tu personnifies Vénus, tout ce qu'une Senshi ayant pour éléments l'amour et la lumière devrait être. Bien sûr que la mission est primordiale, mais… mais dès le moment où tu es sortie de cette unité, » indiqua t-elle en montrant la seconde capsule, celle qui portait le symbole de Vénus, « et que je t'ai tenue dans mes bras, j'ai su… j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrai faire autrement que de t'aimer. »

« Mais je suis pas ta fille… Je ne suis même pas la leur, » protesta Mina en serrant la photo dans ses mains.

Vénus la prit dans ses bras, tout contre elle.

« Tu es ma fille, et tu es la fille de Rei. Le sang n'est pas la seule composante d'une famille, l'amour, c'est ça qui nourrit les liens entre ses membres et nous vous aimons, toi et ta sœur, même si nous vous le montrons trop peu, même si… même si je parais distante… Tu es ma fille, Mina, ta place est avec nous. Et je te promets que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour trouver un moyen de te guérir. »

« J'ai peur… »

« Je sais. J'ai été malade, moi aussi. »

Mina l'observa en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

« Vraiment ? »

« Quand j'étais petite, un peu plus jeune que Minako, j'ai eu la même maladie que toi, et moi aussi j'avais du mal à utiliser mes pouvoirs, moi aussi je faisais des malaises et je n'ai pas pu accomplir ma mission à l'époque. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? »

« J'ai eu de la chance, » répondit Vénus, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait révéler à sa fille qu'elle était morte de cette maladie. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de Mina et sécha ses dernières larmes. « Je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû te dire plus souvent à quel point tu es spéciale et à quel point ta mama et moi sommes fières de toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda l'enfant timidement.

« Tu peux sentir que je ne mens pas. On ne te demande pas de devenir moi, et au contraire, que vous deveniez comme nous est la dernière chose que nous voulons. Vous serez tellement plus exceptionnelles que nous l'avons été, tellement plus. »

« Alors… tu n'es pas déçue que je sois pas comme toi ? »

« J'aime que tu sois têtue et si observatrice. J'aime ton amour si grand pour chaque être vivant et ta fascination pour les animaux. J'aime que tu veilles à ce que les filles sourient toujours, j'aime ton intelligence, ta discrétion, ton amour pour la lecture et les films et ton don pour mémoriser chaque chose m'étonne toujours. J'aime que tu sois un peu bizarre, proche de ta sœur, toujours au courant de tout je ne sais comment, et je suis très fière de la manière si belle et altruiste dont tes dons évoluent. »

« Je ferais un mauvais leader, » confia Mina en baissant les yeux.

Vénus eut un doux sourire.

« Que tu le saches et que tu le reconnaisses prouvent néanmoins ton intelligence et ta lucidité. Je sais que tu ne seras sans doute pas leader. »

« Amili serait bien. Elle réfléchit vite et elle nous motive toujours et nous protège toujours, enfin, quand elle sera plus mature et moins casse-cou. Reiko serait un bon second, parce qu'elle sait lui dire quand elle a tort. »

« Excellents choix. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne vais pas tomber amoureuse de Reiko. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais jamais je ne l'épouserai, ce serait dégoûtant. »

Vénus secoua la tête, se sentant à la fois très lasse et amusée.

« Je sais bien. L'amour n'est pas dans les gènes, tu sais. Reiko est ta sœur, elle n'est pas Rei, et tu n'es pas moi. Tu tomberas amoureuse d'un gentil jeune homme, respectueux, charmant et drôle - ou d'une gentille jeune femme, peu importe. »

« J'espère qu'il aura les yeux verts. »

« Peut-être. » Vénus se redressa et sentit que quelque chose trottait encore dans l'esprit de sa fille. « Mina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les joues rosies par un mélange de fièvre, d'embarras et d'émotions, Mina ne leva pas le regard vers elle.

« Est-ce que… je peux m'appeler Aino ? »

C'était un nom fantôme, tout droit sorti du passé et d'un siècle révolu, que personne d'autre que ses proches ne saurait reconnaître. Elle aurait dû prévoir que le passage des filles dans le passé ferait remonter beaucoup de choses à la surface. Elle n'aurait jamais songé que les petites accorderaient de l'importance à un nom de famille. Les noms étaient des choses si éphémères…

Vénus et les autres avaient presque perdu les leurs depuis des décennies et jusque dans la mort. Les monuments officiels érigés en leur mémoire ne comportaient que les noms que le peuple avait retenus. Des noms de planètes et de roches, des noms sacrés.

Les personnes qu'ils avaient jadis été étaient mortes avec l'Avènement du Royaume.

« Tu t'appelles Mina Hino-Aino, » corrigea Vénus. « Bien sûr. Tu es prête ? Parce qu'on doit vraiment sortir de là. »

« Attends. »

« Quoi ? »

Mina lui fit signe de se baisser puis l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis contente que tu sois ma maman. »

Vénus la serra contre elle et ferma les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Mina. »

Puis elle se redressa, pointa son doigt vers la sortie obstruée, et fit exploser le mur par un rayon d'énergie éclatant.

« En route, et reste bien derrière moi. »

« D'accord. »

P

« Il est possible que le hangar soit lui aussi détruit ? » murmura Minako en suivant Mars dans les escaliers sombres.

Seules les flammes dans la main droite de la Senshi les éclairaient.

« Bien sûr. Mais c'est un risque à prendre. »

Minako jeta un regard derrière elle. Lors de l'explosion Rei avait été blessée à la hanche assez profondément, elle saignait toujours mais pouvait marcher.

« Est-ce que… Usagi est devenue mauvaise ? » demanda Rei. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous voulez détruire le Cristal ? »

« Pas exactement. C'est bien plus complexe. Usa… elle a disparu depuis longtemps. Comme nous tous, en un sens. Nous ne sommes pas certains de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais… » Mars soupira. « Sérénité n'est pas exactement mauvaise, mais elle ne veut que la perfection et le bonheur pour tous. Disons que ses intentions sont pures, mais que pour maintenir la paix et la joie elle ne voit aucun inconvénient à faire quelques sacrifices. »

« A tuer ? Usagi ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu tuer personne. Je veux dire, autre que des monstres. Après la Guerre de Tokyo et l'Avènement, Endymion et Sérénité ont été connus sous ces noms-là et sont devenus au fil des ans des figures internationales importantes, comme nous tous. Mais vous devez vous douter que tous ne voyaient pas avec la plus grande confiance une nouvelle nation soudain se créer, surtout une royauté dotée de pouvoirs surnaturels, de neuf Senshi et de quatre Shitennou leur étant totalement dévoués. Alors on a décidé que Sérénité et Endymion devraient cesser de voyager pour leur propre protection. Et bientôt ils sont de moins en moins apparus même face à leur peuple. Nous nous sommes chargés de tous les casse-tête diplomatiques, des réceptions, des sommets, et même des discours, nous nous sommes montrés présents dans les rues du Royaume. Quand les gens extérieurs au Royaume ont accepté notre présence et que le gouvernement a commencé à bien fonctionner, nous avons pensé que nous serions tranquilles. En réalité, les ennuis commençaient seulement. Il y a eu d'autres guerres, d'autres intrigues, d'autres conflits. »

« Pour leur protection Endymion et Sérénité restaient au palais durant ces temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Minako. « Il fallait que Sérénité maintienne le pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent, et les Shitennou n'auraient jamais voulu risquer la vie de leur roi. »

« Exact. »

« Ils n'ont participé à aucune guerre ? »

« Nous prenions des décisions avec leur accord dans ces temps-là bien entendu. Endymion a parfois été au front, mais avec le temps ça s'est fait rare. »

« En réalité Sérénité n'a jamais sacrifié personne pour sauvegarder la paix au Royaume, » comprit Rei. « Elle n'a jamais eu à… éliminer ou exiler ou menacer personne. »

Minako se figea.

« Parce qu'elle vous avait _vous_ pour ça, » compléta t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sans se retourner vers elles, Mars continua à avancer.

« A votre époque, » dit-elle doucement, « il y avait ce dicton: l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Il n'y a jamais eu plus grande vérité. On devait maintenir la paix du plus grand nombre, et on avait des ordres. Il est difficile de dire non à Sérénité, surtout quand elle est votre reine et que vous lui avez juré allégeance. Il y a des choses que je ne regrette aucunement, d'autres… Enfin, le monde existe toujours, et il est passablement en paix. »

Minako n'osa dire un mot, trop choquée, trop écoeurée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait saisir. On ne passait pas deux vies à protéger et aimer quelqu'un, à obéir à ses ordres, à être ébloui par sa bonté et sa lumière, sans développer une loyauté à toute épreuve. Elle-même avait été prête à tout sacrifier pour sa mission et pour Usagi. Elle se doutait qu'il avait sans doute fallu bien des décennies, des missions dangereuses ou des déceptions, des années de doutes et d'écoeurement pour que les Senshi tournent le dos au Royaume qu'elles avaient aidé à créer et à leur reine.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait fallu pour que Vénus et les autres ouvrent les yeux et se détournent de leur destin.

Et en un sens, elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir.

P

Vénus pouvait sentir que Sérénité ne bougeait pas. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi, elle espérait juste que les deux vaisseaux restant au hangar étaient encore en état de marche.

Elle arriva au niveau moins un en silence, et pénétra dans le couloir principal jonché de débris. Elle avait déjà détruit une dizaine d'Agents dans sa course et n'avait reçu que quelques égratignures. La force de ces foutus robots était dans leur résistance et dans leur puissance, lorsqu'ils étaient isolés il n'était pas trop difficile pour la Senshi de les détruire, mais dès qu'ils étaient plus de cinq les choses se compliquaient.

Ne souhaitant pas arriver par l'entrée principale au cas où les autres Agents seraient dans le hangar, Vénus comptait passer par l'atelier de Kaloon. De là elle ouvrirait une brèche dans la paroi commune avec le hangar en question. Une chance que pratiquement toute la base ait été conçue dans un mélange de métaux.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se figea. Elle sentait Sérénité proche d'elle, et son mari était avec elle. Elle ne savait ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle préférait ne surtout pas se retrouver en face de ses anciens dirigeants et pire, de ses anciens amis.

Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce à sa droite, un entrepôt de stockage, lui aussi à moitié détruit, et se figea.

Et pour cause, à l'intérieur se trouvait une trentaine d'Agents, armés et alertes. Tous étaient des hommes à la peau presque translucide, aux cheveux courts aussi noirs que leurs yeux et leur uniforme. Elle sut alors que la seule manière de se sortir de cette situation était l'affrontement. Semblant sentir ses intentions, Mina courut se cacher derrière deux grosses caisses. Vénus prit une lente inspiration alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

« Salut, les garçons, » lança t-elle en invoquant son sabre. Bien sûr, son charme surnaturel n'eut aucun effet sur les êtres artificiels. Elle chargea mentalement d'énergie quatre étagères qui se trouvaient au milieu du groupe d'Agents, puis sourit. « Prêts pour la fête ? »

Sans attendre, elle déclencha les explosions et attaqua.

Mais elle savait déjà que ses chances étaient minimales.

P


	6. Chapter 6

**Reflets**

**VI**

Ca faisait si mal.

Et pourtant, la douleur restait une conséquence fidèle et connue des combats, des luttes, de la vie.

De sa vie.

Vénus serra les dents et se redressa, malgré sa jambe blessée, malgré le sang, les coupures, les brûlures. Détruire tous ces Agents avait eu un prix, et malgré le fait qu'il n'en restait que quatre face à elle, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'en sortir. Malgré son énergie bien épuisée, le sabre dans sa main vibrait de puissance. Crachant un peu de sang, Vénus perdit quelques secondes à observer, bizarrement fascinée, la manière dont le liquide rouge glissait sur son uniforme sans jamais le tâcher, orange, blanc et doré souillés à la surface mais imperméables, éternels.

L'amertume l'envahit, et elle braqua son regard azur sur ses derniers ennemis. Elle les enviait presque, eux qui n'avaient ni passé, ni avenir et dont le présent était libre d'émotions, de regrets, de peine. Une part d'elle était morte au cours de cette existence sans fin, et pourtant, malgré tout, l'autre part de son âme s'accrochait à cette vie qui n'en était plus vraiment une, cette vie maudite qui n'était en rien naturelle, qui avait fait d'eux des êtres presque inhumains autant par leur puissance que par leur longévité ou apparence. Parfois, trop souvent, l'envie de fermer les yeux et d'accueillir la mort au combat devenait aussi puissante que cet instinct de survie qui les caractérisait. Mais il y avait l'amour aussi, tout en dessous, là, au fond des tourments, l'amour pour ce monde auquel ils avaient tant donné et auquel ils avaient fait tant de mal. L'amour que Vénus ressentait pour les siens. Pour Jupiter, pour Nephrite. Pour Mars, pour laquelle elle serait prête à tout sacrifier, malgré tous ses serments, en raison de toute cette douleur, prête peut-être même à sacrifier ce monde et ses habitants, et tant pis pour la rédemption, tant pis pour tout.

Et cet amour si nouveau et si dévorant, qui ne datait au contraire des autres que de huit petites années, cet amour de tante, cet amour de mère. C'était une émotion si violente, si prenante, un sentiment que rien ne pouvait venir étouffer, que même la plus forte des volontés n'avait pu freiner. Cet amour pour des petites filles qui n'avaient rien demandé, mais sur lesquelles tant reposait. Vénus n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'un tel sentiment puisse être aussi dangereux, aussi destructeur.

Et c'était précisément cet amour qui poussa Vénus à se surpasser à cet instant. Lorsque des Agents essayèrent de nouveau d'atteindre Mina, elle leva le bras et puisa dans des réserves dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, même après tout ce temps.

« _VENUS DRAGON SHOWER !_ »

L'attaque était surpuissante, Vénus ne l'avait mise au point que vingt ans plus tôt, et utilisée que trois uniques fois en combat. Elle demandait autant d'énergie émotionnelle que magique, et elle était aussi destructrice que difficile à canaliser. Jamais Vénus n'aurait songé en être capable à cet instant, et pourtant les fins dragons de lumière dorée sortirent de ses doigts et filèrent en direction des Agents avec un cri aiguë.

Deux des derniers Agents furent mis en pièces sur le champ, un autre se retrouva au sol, mal en point. Il fut achevé par le sabre sacré, et dans un ultime effort, Vénus détruisit le dernier ennemi en invoquant sa fidèle chaîne de métal et de lumière. Du sang gouttait de son arme, de ses blessures, et sa respiration semblait étrange dans ce silence soudain. L'entrepôt était détruit, les murs aussi blessés que la Senshi, certains avaient été déchirés et ouverts par des attaques perdues ou victimes des besoins de Vénus en projectiles métalliques.

« M… maman ? »

« C'est bon, Mina. »

La petite fille, toute pâle et tremblante, sortit de sa cachette.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être restée cachée. »

« Si tu n'avais pas agi, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué arriver derrière moi. Excellente attaque, d'ailleurs. Ta précision s'est bien améliorée. »

Le haussement d'épaules fit presque sourire Vénus malgré le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Elle savait pertinemment que Mina avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec le côté offensif de sa magie. L'enfant préférait s'en servir pour soigner et communiquer que pour combattre, et c'était tout à son honneur.

La nausée la surprit presque, et Vénus comprit que si elle n'agissait par rapidement, elle tomberait. Son niveau d'énergie physique et magique se trouvait trop bas, elle était épuisée et devait faire peur à voir.

« Il faut que nous trouvions un vaisseau, Mina. »

« Crois-tu vraiment que nous aurions pu manquer un champ de bataille pareil, Lady Vénus ? » interrogea paisiblement une voix douce et amicale derrière elles.

Vénus se figea d'effroi, un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière elle. Son énergie si pure et si vibrante n'avait aucune égale.

« Cela fait si plaisir de te revoir. »

La nausée la fit chanceler cette fois-ci, mais ce n'était sans doute pas seulement dû à son violent combat. Elle poussa dans un geste si rapide qu'il fut très discret sa fille dans l'ombre, et Mina comprit très vite, son entraînement prenant le dessus. Elle se blottit contre le mur, ne bougea plus, ne fit aucun son et surtout étouffa son aura.

Lentement, Vénus se retourna, son sabre ensanglanté toujours en main. L'ironie la prit à la gorge quand elle vit son ex amie, ex charge, ex princesse, ex reine face à elle, quelques mètres plus loin. Au milieu des ruines, du sang, des cicatrices et des corps de ses Agents, Sérénité se tenait droite, une douce expression au visage, les yeux sombres brillants et sa robe blanche immaculée. Belle, jeune, pure, elle n'avait pas changé, n'avait jamais changé.

Et comme c'était indiqué, tout indiqué qu'elles se retrouvent là, dans cette base, dans ces ruines, la pureté face au sang, le passé face au présent, la reine face à son plus fidèle soldat !

Rares avaient été les fois où Vénus avait ressenti honte et impuissance, très rares avaient été les fois dans sa longue vie où elle s'était sentie aussi trahie que coupable, aussi stupide que désespérée, aussi faible qu'acculée. Mais chaque fois avait été un tournant majeur de son existence, et chaque fois avait été face à cette femme.

Aux yeux de Vénus, née un siècle et douze années auparavant Minako Aino, à tort ou à raison, il n'y avait pas deux âmes en cet univers qui méritait autant la damnation éternelle que cette femme si pure en face d'elle, et elle-même.

« Votre altesse, » salua Vénus de la façon la plus neutre qu'elle put, « je ne vous ai pas entendu sonner. »

Celle qui avait un jour été Usagi Tsukino, cette fille si joyeuse et emplie de bonté, sourit presque avec amusement et tendresse, alors que vingt Agents entraient par la brèche derrière elle.

« Tu les as tous tués, » remarqua Sérénité tranquillement, « pourquoi ? Ils voulaient seulement te reconduire chez toi, tu sais. »

« Je suis assez grande pour retrouver le chemin toute seule si j'en ai envie. »

Un grand sourire amusé se dessina sur les traits de Sérénité, et Vénus sentit son cœur se briser de nouveau en voyant en elle l'enfant qu'elle avait un jour connue.

« Tu as toujours été la plus déterminée de mes gardiennes, V. On a des tas de choses à se raconter. »

« Non. Tu sais bien que non. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. »

La tristesse remplaça la joie.

« Tu sais que je ne peux te laisser partir. Je retrouverai les autres aussi. Je ne peux risquer la sécurité de mon royaume. Il n'y a pas si longtemps nous travaillions tous pour cela. »

« J'avais tort, j'ai été corrompue par cette vision de paix ! »

« Mais le royaume est en paix, et les gens y sont heureux. »

« A quel prix ! Quel prix nous leur avons fait payer, Sérénité… » La voix de Vénus trembla, mais elle se reprit. « Le royaume doit être gouverné par des représentants de leur peuple, ce que nous ne sommes plus. Nous avons trahi nos idéaux il y a trop longtemps. »

« Nous ne les avons jamais trahis, Vénus, pourquoi songes-tu ça ? Tout ce que toi et moi avons fait était pour eux, pour ce monde. Nous le devions. »

« Non… »

« Tu n'en es pas sûre, je peux le sentir, mais que se serait-il passé si je ne t'avais pas demandé de le faire ? Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui cherchaient plus de pouvoir, ou ces criminels en devenir, que se serait-il passé si nous les avions laissés faire ? »

« Nous ne le saurons jamais maintenant ! »

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas possible de les laisser, tu le savais alors et tu le sais aujourd'hui. »

« Non ! » Elle lui parlait comme si Vénus était une enfant en colère qu'elle cherchait à apaiser, l'ex Senshi s'en rendit compte, et pourtant elle ne pouvait calmer sa rage, contre cette femme, contre elle-même aussi, alors que Sérénité restait si calme, si sûre d'elle. Si _en paix_. « Non ! Rechercher plus de pouvoir, c'est humain ! Le gouvernement n'était pas équitable, nous le savions, et eux aussi ! Nous contrôlions tout, il n'y avait pas d'équilibre ! Il n'y en a pas, tout n'est qu'un mur de fumée, ils sont à ta merci, à la merci des tiens, comme ils étaient à la nôtre ! »

« Ce n'est que pour leur bien, ils savent que nous les protégeons comme nous l'avons toujours fait. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu t'es tant battue, Vénus ? N'est-ce pas pour cela qui tu les as menés dans toutes ces guerres, pour les protéger ? Pour sauvegarder ce monde ? N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu as tant perdu ? Nous devions régler ces problèmes comme nous prenions soin des menaces extérieures. »

Vénus secoua la tête.

« Nous aurions pu, aurions dû leur donner une autre chance. Ils méritaient une autre chance. »

« Ils étaient des dangers, des opposants, des criminels en devenir. Nous devions agir. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a agi ! C'est moi ! C'est _moi_ qui les ai manipulés, qui ai usé de mes dons sur eux, qui les ai menacés. C'est moi qui les ai _tués_ sous tes ordres, et qui rentrais chez moi en ayant honte de toucher mon épouse avec ces mains, et – »

« Tu ne les as pas tous tués. Je sais bien que tu en as exilé certains et caché d'autres. Je le sais bien, Vénus. Je sais que tu t'en sers maintenant. »

« Je ne m'en sers pas ! Là est toute la différence, Sérénité, en cela repose toute la différence ! Certains étaient des monstres en devenir, mais d'autres n'avaient commis que le crime de vouloir exprimer leurs doutes et leurs questions quant à nous, quant à leur propre gouvernement ! Sais-tu comment on appelle des gens comme nous, Sérénité ? Rappelle-toi tes lointains cours d'Histoire ! Tes souvenirs ne sont pas comme les nôtres, embrouillés, déformés et souillés ! Souviens-toi, _altesse _! »

« Nous sommes loin d'être une dictature, Vénus, et je suis si triste que tu le vois ainsi. Ca me peine tant que ton âme soit si torturée, alors qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être, mon amie. »

« Je ne suis pas ton amie ! Et jamais plus je ne serai ta gardienne, le chef de ton armée, ta police et ton bourreau, et encore moins une alliée ! » Quelque chose sembla changer dans l'expression de Sérénité, c'était subtil et terriblement innocent. Pourtant, Vénus s'y était attendue. « Regarde, » murmura t-elle d'une voix sombre, « regarde, altesse, ce que tu as fait de nous ! Vois ce que nous sommes tous devenus ! Pluton est partie parce qu'elle _savait, _elle l'avait vu ! Mercure l'avait compris bien avant nous tous elle aussi, mais elle aussi croyait en un idéal et elle aussi s'y est brûlé les ailes ! Nous sommes aussi coupables que toi, mais nous avons décidé il y a des décennies de tenter de tout changer, et toi ? Regarde ce que je suis devenue, _regarde_ ! Et toi ? »

Sérénité secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère, alors que le monde est enfin en paix ? Sans toi, sans vous, jamais ce ne serait arrivé, jamais ! Ce monde serait détruit ! Vous devriez en être fiers ! »

« Comme Zoicite, qui a trouvé la mort après que tu aies envoyé tes sbires après lui ? »

« C'était une erreur, je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient le blesser, ils ne devaient pas le tuer, et ils ont payé. »

« Etre fiers, comme Mercure, qui est morte il y a vingt-trois ans dans une guerre qui ne se serait jamais déclenchée si nous étions restés dans l'ombre ? Mercure aurait dû survivre, mais elle n'avait plus rien qui la rattachait à ce monde, son dernier projet était achevé et elle est morte ce jour-là parce qu'elle était si fatiguée de ce si beau monde que nous avons créé qu'elle – »

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour ce monde, » coupa Sérénité d'une voix plus dure. « Je sais que tu étais présente, et que ça a été une épreuve difficile pour toi, mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire sa mémoire. »

« Sa mémoire ? » murmura Vénus amèrement. « Mais que sais-tu de la femme qu'elle était ? De ses rêves et de ses regrets ? Que sais-tu des miens ? Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne vivons plus dans le même monde ! Et regarde-toi, tu n'as plus rien d'humain ! »

« Alors c'est ainsi, » souffla Sérénité calmement. « C'est ainsi que tout va se finir ? »

« Oui. Apparemment, oui. » Vénus resserra sa prise sur son sabre alors que des Agents l'encerclaient. Elle ne quitterait pas ce monde sans essayer d'emporter ses fautes avec elle, et ça incluait ce qu'elle avait laissé Sérénité devenir. « C'est ici que tout va se terminer. »

« Je ne peux te laisser menacer le Royaume, Vénus, » s'excusa tristement Sérénité, et la gardienne serra les dents de dégoût alors que les Agents s'approchaient d'elle. « Je suis navrée. »

Elle ne l'était certes pas autant que Vénus, qui savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne survivrait pas aux Agents. Sa seule chance était de faire assez de dégâts alentour pour que Mina puisse quitter l'endroit discrètement.

La sécurité de sa fille était la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

P

« Quoi ? »

Minako observa Mars pâlir, puis faire demi tour.

« On ne va plus au hangar ? »

Le regard violet qu'elle reçut était bien clair.

« Ca ne servirait plus à rien. Vous devez continuer. Ne vous arrêtez pas, et ne vous montrez surtout pas. Il est primordial que vous retourniez dans votre monde, toutes les deux. »

Elle leur confia la tablette et les contourna.

« Mais… où tu vas ? » demanda Rei en observant son homologue partir. « Eh ! »

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elles entendaient des bruits sourds provenir de plus profondément dans la base, et avec chacun Mars avait eu l'air de se tendre un peu plus.

« Là où je dois être. Ne me suivez pas ! » prévint Mars en voyant les deux adolescentes courir derrière elle. « Ce n'est pas votre combat ! »

« C'est de la folie d'y retourner si ce que tu as dit sur les Agents est vrai ! » contredit Minako.

« Les Agents sont faibles en comparaison à la puissance dont peut faire preuve Sérénité. Mais elle ne se salira les mains qu'en dernier recours. »

« Alors pourquoi tu y vas ? »

Dans la main de Mars, une fine épée courte d'or et d'argent aux reflets rouge sang que Minako et Rei connaissaient bien toutes les deux apparut, et elle se servit de la puissante arme pour ouvrir une brèche dans un mur.

« Parce que c'est ici que tout va se terminer, » leur répondit-elle sombrement.

« Je croyais que Sérénité brouillait tes visions. »

« Ce n'est pas une vision. »

« Alors comment tu le sais ? » demanda Rei.

« Je le sais parce que Vénus le sait. »

Minako et Rei échangèrent un regard, mais quand elles se tournèrent vers la Senshi, Mars avait disparu.

« Rapide, » murmura Minako.

« On est mal, » lui fit remarquer Rei en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Comment on va arriver à se sortir de là ? »

« Tu saignes encore ! Ca va ? »

« Ca ira, » rassura la jeune fille en essayant de cacher sa douleur. « On a de plus gros soucis en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'en sortir seules et retourner dans notre réalité, Mars a perdu la tête. On ne sait même pas se servir de cette tablette! »

« Je crois surtout qu'elle voulait être près de Vénus et de Mina. »

« J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à la petite… »

Rei préféra ne pas penser à cette éventualité, mais à l'instant même où son regard croisa celui, noisette, de Minako, elles se comprirent et se mirent à courir dans la seule direction où aurait pu aller Mars.

Alors qu'elle courait, Rei se dit que Minako avait des yeux bien différents de ceux de Vénus, si bleus, si glacés et si perceptifs. Le regard de son amie était plein de vie, de flammes, il était chaud et brillant, espiègle et doux.

Rei aimait ce regard-là.

Et elle aimait la peau, douce et froide, de la main de Minako qui effleurait la sienne alors qu'elles couraient côte à côte, peut-être droit vers leur mort.

P

Parfois, sa propre puissance et cette force qu'elle pouvait puiser elle ne savait où surprenaient Vénus, malgré les décennies qu'elle avait passé sur les champs de bataille. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était arrivée au bout de ces extraordinaires réserves, et que sa mort approchait.

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle sans perdre connaissance en constatant qu'elle était parvenue à abattre sept Agents de plus et à en blesser autant. Constatant qu'elle avait bénéficié de deux secondes de répit, elle leva la tête pour voir que l'attaque avait cessé.

Sérénité n'était nulle part en vue, mais Endymion, habillé simplement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise était là, devant elle, son regard sombre, ses traits tirés et ses lèvres terminant juste de laisser passer son ordre.

Assuré que les Agents lui obéissaient et qu'ils ne s'en prendraient plus à Vénus, Endymion tourna vers elle un regard empreint de tristesse, de culpabilité et d'inquiétude. Il hocha la tête, et Vénus, en cruel manque d'énergie, laissa son sabre disparaître dans un flash doré entre ses doigts douloureux.

« Endymion… » murmura t-elle.

« Je suis impressionné, » dit-il doucement, et sa douceur à lui n'était ni inquiétante, ni froide, ni même vexante. « Vraiment. »

« Pourquoi ? » fut le seul mot qu'elle eut la force de murmurer.

« Je voulais tenter de la raisonner. »

« Tu aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. »

« Comme toi, j'ai été aveugle. Je ne peux l'arrêter, je suis loin d'avoir ce pouvoir. »

Vénus sourit, mais il n'y avait aucun humour en elle, aucune joie, tout comme en ce roi qui aurait pu être si bon, si noble.

« Tu aurais dû nous aider, tu aurais dû essayer ! »

« C'est à ses côtés que je peux le mieux protéger mon peuple. Je pense à ma fille aussi, à mon petit-fils, à mes arrière petits enfants. A l'avenir. »

« L'avenir… Il n'y en a aucun ici. »

« Je sais que Nephrite ne me fait plus confiance. Je sais que vous ne feriez pas tout cela sans plan, Vénus. Mais comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir que – »

« Savoir quoi ? » souffla Vénus amèrement. « Luna et toi avez toujours appuyé ses décisions ! »

« Et toi, tu t'y es opposée ? »

« Trop tard, mais je l'ai fait ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait en sorte de protéger ton peuple, tes Shitennou, ta fille ? Tu aurais dû t'opposer à elle ! »

« Le royaume n'est pas l'enfer, les gens y sont bien, c'est un fait, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé et se passe derrière le rideau. S'opposer est une stratégie parmi d'autres. Usagi reste l'amour de ma vie. J'ai toujours protégé les miens, Vénus, » lui répondit-il calmement, gentiment. En lui, Vénus pouvait sentir la même douleur qu'en elle, la culpabilité, et un mélange de pitié, de tristesse et de tendresse. C'était si humain, si chaud, si étrange de recevoir tout cela à l'instant même où Vénus se préparait à mourir que des larmes envahirent ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. « J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, comme vous, comme toi. Mais parfois… Les choses ont changé si lentement, comme si un jour nous avons ouvert les yeux sur un tout autre monde, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, comment nous étions devenus ce que nous sommes… »

« C'était trop tard… »

Elle trébucha, et il fit un mouvement pour s'approcher, pour la rattraper, mais elle resta debout, et il se figea à un mètre d'elle à peine. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, pouvait voir ce visage jeune et beau comme le sien, éternel et pourtant si ancien dans son expression. Pouvait voir le lourd poids des décennies dans ses yeux, le sentir en son âme. Comme tous les gardiens, au fil des décennies Vénus avait perdu son lien avec Endymion à mesure qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de Sérénité et de lui. Elle se souvenait, malgré sa mémoire embrouillée, qu'ils avaient été bons amis autrefois, alliés et complices.

Mamoru tout comme ses Shitennou manquait de puissance, ses dons à jamais stables, et pourtant son aura vibrait d'un grand pouvoir chaud et paisible, si profondément lié à cette planète que Vénus se sentit étrangère à ce monde. La pureté de Sérénité lui venait d'un pouvoir ancien et extraterrestre, un pouvoir qui ne pouvait être corrompu peu importe la manière dont il était utilisé. Celui de Endymion était différent, il était pur parce qu'il était légitime, ses dons étaient tournés vers les humains et vers la Terre et ne faisaient qu'un avec ce monde.

Cette magie-là était rassurante, étrangement douce après tout ce que Vénus avait connu, et elle semblait provenir du roi par vagues pour la baigner comme on baignerait un petit enfant malade.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il était terriblement sincère. Et malgré toute sa colère, malgré son amertume, Vénus se dit que d'eux tous, Endymion demeurait le plus droit, il possédait toujours cette bonté et ce sens de la justice qui avait fait de lui un héros jadis et qui faisait toujours de lui un grand monarque.

« Si j'avais pu mieux vous protéger, je l'aurais fait, » murmura t-il. « Si j'avais su… dès le premier jour, ce jour-là où peut-être tout a commencé à partir en morceaux, ce jour-là où on a tous compris que nous ne vieillissions plus… »

« La vie éternelle. Un cadeau… » Vénus ferma les yeux. « Même ce jour-là, malgré le fait que tout allait bien, je crois que nous avons tous reçu ce présent de Sérénité avec un doute… »

« Il n'y a aucun cadeau dans l'éternité. Le destin d'un Homme est de naître, d'apprendre, de comprendre, de vieillir et de mourir. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il peut être en communion avec ce qui l'entoure, ce monde et ses habitants, et partir en paix. » Endymion fit un pas vers elle, et si elle en avait eu la force, Vénus aurait rappelé son sabre. Mais il se contenta d'effleurer ses cheveux blonds avec un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur, et de secouer la tête. « Ce que cette vie a fait de vous… de nous tous… »

« Pourquoi tu la laisses... pourquoi… »

Elle avait du mal à y voir clair, elle chancela de nouveau.

« Parce que parfois je la vois en elle, » murmura t-il. « Parfois, pendant une minute, ou deux, elle redevient cette fille dont le garçon que j'étais est tombé amoureux, elle redevient la femme que j'aime, pleine de bonté, de sourires, d'amour… Quand elle est avec notre fille, ou quand… quand je la prends dans mes bras le soir… Je la vois en elle. »

« L'amour, » Vénus eut un rictus, « mon élément est si traître, n'est-ce pas ? Même encore aujourd'hui, quand je lance mes sorts, je le sens se rebeller. Si puissant, mais aux effets si surprenants qu'il se montre parfois aussi dangereux pour moi que pour mon ennemi… »

Quelque chose dans le regard sombre de Endymion changea, se voila en l'observant, comme s'il pouvait lire en son âme. Vénus se rendit compte malgré l'épuisement, malgré la douleur, que ses yeux bruns étaient soudain humides.

« Si j'avais pu te sauver… » lui murmura t-il brusquement. « Si seulement j'avais pu… »

« Endymion ? »

Endymion se tourna lentement vers son épouse, debout à l'entrée de la salle.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cesser le combat ? »

« Vénus n'est pas notre ennemie. Où étais-tu ? »

« J'ai senti quelque chose, alors je suis allée voir. Et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

« Maman ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Vénus en faisant un pas en avant, mais immédiatement deux Agents se jetèrent sur elle, la prenant par surprise, et la forcèrent à plier les genoux pour se retrouver à terre. Ils la maintinrent fermement et, trop faible, trop apeurée pour sa fille, Vénus se laissa faire. « Lâche-la ! »

Sérénité tenait Mina par le poignet sans visible effort alors que l'enfant essayait de lui échapper. La petite avait déjà vraisemblablement usé de ses pouvoirs pour tenter de s'enfuir sans succès et avait abandonné cette option face à la souveraine trop puissante.

« Il semblerait que nos gardiens nous aient caché des choses, Endymion, » expliqua Sérénité d'une voix basse, vexée et furieuse. « Regarde cette enfant ! »

Les yeux d'Endymion s'agrandirent de surprise et de compréhension lorsque la petite se trouva dans un rayon de lumière.

« Mais… tu ressembles tellement à… »

« C'est un clone ! » coupa Sérénité, colère et outrage provenant d'elle par vagues. « Un clone, Endymion ! Qu'ont-ils fait ? Et s'il y en a d'autres ? C'est contraire à toutes les lois de notre planète pour bien des raisons ! Ce clone de Vénus a déjà ses pouvoirs, ils voulaient sans doute s'en servir contre le royaume ! »

« Sérénité, doucement, tu fais mal à l'enfant, » tenta Endymion, mais Sérénité était trop furieuse pour l'écouter.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils ont créé des êtres pour nous détruire ! Nous devons arrêter ça ! »

« Ne touche pas à un cheveu de ma fille ! » gronda Vénus en parvenant à se relever malgré les Agents, sa rage et sa peur pour son enfant lui permettait de puiser dans des forces qu'elle pensait taries.

« Ce n'est pas ta fille ! C'est une création ! »

« C'est notre enfant, si tu la touches, je te détruirais, Sérénité ! » prévint-elle, sa panique s'invitant brusquement dans son ton. « Lâche-la ! »

« Mars et toi auriez dû vous contenter d'adopter ou d'avoir un enfant naturellement ! »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que presque aucun d'entre nous n'a eu d'enfant, hein ? POURQUOI ? Nous ne voulions pas accueillir des enfants dans ce monde où tout ce que nous faisions était nous battre, dans ce monde dans lequel nous avons fini par ne plus avoir de réelle place ! »

« Jupiter a eu un enfant ! »

« Et Naoki est mort dans une guerre déclenchée à cause du Cristal ! »

« Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas d'avenir pour cette petite Vénus. »

« Je m'appelle Mina Hino-Aino! » protesta l'enfant, des larmes dans la voix. « Aïe ! »

« LAISSE MA FILLE TRANQUILLE ! »

« Tout ce que je veux c'est protéger mon royaume ! »

Une lumière commença soudain à entourer Mina, surprenant Sérénité, et Vénus en profita pour matérialiser sa chaîne et se débarrasser des deux Agents qui la retenaient. Voyant cela, Sérénité leva la main, paume droite dirigée vers celle qui avait été le leader de ses gardiennes, et libéra une onde de puissance dans sa direction. Le hurlement de douleur provenant de sa mère figea Mina qui perdit sa concentration alors que Sérénité, elle, maintint son attaque.

« MAMAN ! »

L'onde projeta violemment Vénus contre un mur où elle fut maintenue par la magie, elle cessa de crier, quelques dernières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et sa chaîne disparut avec le reste de son énergie.

« NON ! »

Les mains d'Endymion bougèrent très vite alors qu'il se plaçait entre Sérénité et Vénus. Un bouclier naquit face à lui tandis que derrière son dos, le corps libéré tombait au sol, sans vie. La puissance de l'homme était dérisoire comparée à celle de la reine, il ne put lutter que quelques secondes contre sa magie.

« Endymion… » murmura Sérénité en observant avec effroi et colère son mari retomber lourdement au sol, inanimé.

« Maman ! » sanglota Mina. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Laissez-moi ! Maman, lève-toi s'il te plait ! _Maman !_ »

Avec ces derniers évènements, personne n'avait fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, et Sérénité avait baissé sa garde. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le métal aussi glacé que brûlant couper la chair de son cou et rester là.

« Lâche ma fille. Tout de suite. »

« Mars, » salua doucement Sérénité, immobile.

« Mama ! »

La pointe d'un second sabre, celui de Vénus, vint se plaquer contre son dos.

« Laisse mon bébé partir, je ne le répèterai pas. »

Mina se retrouva libre et, avec un sanglot paniqué, courut vers le corps de sa mère.

« Comment as-tu osé ? » gronda Mars, une aura brûlante se matérialisant autour d'elle.

« Comment _j'ai_ osé ? Un clone ! Un clone de ta propre épouse contre moi, Mars ? »

« La ferme ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait ! Tu… »

La colère de Mars avait aveuglé ses sens, et Sérénité en profita pour se dégager. Elle se retrouva soudain face à la reine et ses Agents. Le regard de la Senshi se posa sur Vénus un instant, mais elle refusa de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Endymion avait repris conscience, et il tentait d'empêcher l'enfant de se servir de ses dons de guérison sur sa mère, sentant que son énergie vacillante lui était nécessaire, qu'elle y laisserait la vie avant d'aider la femme mourante.

Sérénité observait cette femme avec laquelle elle avait en partie grandi jadis avec une étrange forme de tristesse et d'affection, mêlée à sa résignation et sa colère.

« J'aurais dû savoir que jamais tu ne la laisserais ici, surtout avec l'enfant. »

« Tu crois savoir tant de choses… »

« Toi qui peux sentir et voir le présent et l'avenir, Mars, dis-moi pourquoi tout cela se produit ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas revenir ! »

« Ton royaume est maudit ! Il appartient aux humains et doit leur revenir ! »

« Il _est_ à eux ! Et il est à vous également ! »

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser ma famille s'approcher de cet endroit, tu te trompes lourdement ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, tout ce que tu as fait à Minako... »

« Ne sois pas partiale, Mars. Vous avez tous contribué à sa création et c'est un endroit magnifique. Je protègerai ce royaume à jamais, au contraire de vous qui avez failli et brisé vos promesses ! »

« Soit. »

Les flammes engloutirent Mars alors même qu'elle levait les deux sabres devant elle, et les Agents se jetèrent sur elle.

P

« Il… fait pas plus chaud ? »

« Ca sent le brûlé, » confirma Rei.

« Le combat a l'air violent… »

« Vaut mieux qu'on passe inaperçues. »

« Oh ! »

Elles se protégèrent lorsque des flammes s'infiltrèrent par une brèche dans le mur de métal.

« Ca doit être par là. »

« T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? » répliqua Rei.

Minako leva les yeux au ciel et avança doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce, cachée derrière des débris. Il était difficile de distinguer Mars, elle se déplaçait trop rapidement, il y avait trop de flammes et d'Agents et de dégâts, mais il était clair qu'elle faisait des victimes et qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée.

« Usagi… » remarqua Rei, en observant la femme qui se tenait à distance, contrôlant sans doute ses Agents.

« Non, Sérénité, » corrigea Minako. « Viens. »

Rei ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un Mamoru plus âgé agenouillé près d'une Vénus en triste état. Elle n'avait pas l'air de respirer. Minako courut vers eux discrètement et empêcha Mina de tendre les mains vers sa mère pour la guérir.

« Non, » murmura t-elle.

L'enfant se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras et sanglota tout contre elle. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre comment elle pouvait être aussi horrifiée. Vénus avait diverses blessures, du sang partout, elle était terriblement pâle et faible. Endymion avait posé une main sur son font, l'autre sur son ventre et semblait totalement concentré sur elle, un flux d'énergie douce passant entre leurs deux corps.

Le diadème s'évanouit sous les doigts du roi, et l'uniforme laissa place à un pantalon souple et noir, un haut rouge aux manches mi longues et aux fines finitions noires et des bottes étranges à talons. Le cœur de Rei se serra tandis que l'identité commune entre Minako et Vénus se faisait douloureusement visible. Le sang tâcha rapidement ces vêtements au contraire de l'uniforme, et Mina pleura de plus belle.

Endymion grimaçait, son aura se mit à vibrer et sa magie s'intensifia. Soudain Vénus sembla respirer plus profondément, quelques unes de ses blessures guérirent partiellement. Le signe de Vénus brilla sur son front à l'instant même où elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus.

« Maman ! »

Mina ne vit sûrement pas la grimace de douleur et d'épuisement que sa mère tenta de réprimer quand l'enfant se jeta contre elle. Ce qu'avait pu faire Endymion ne lui avait pas fait récupérer son énergie, devina Rei. Il lui avait juste permis de gagner du temps.

« Ca va, Mina. »

« Mama est en danger ! » pleura l'enfant en lâchant Vénus qui se levait prudemment sur des jambes tremblantes.

Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle observa le combat entre les Agents et Mars, un combat trop rapide pour que Rei et Minako puissent distinguer autre chose que des flammes, des mouvements flous et le bruit des coups.

« Vous ne pouvez pas gagner, » souffla Endymion en se levant doucement, fatigué par son effort. « Tu le sais, le Cristal… Ca fait trop longtemps… »

« Bien des choses ont changé, » remarqua doucement Vénus dans sa direction, son expression plus douce que toutes celles que Rei avait pu lui connaître, ou peut-être était-ce seulement que sa ressemblance avec la jeune Minako était plus évidente à présent qu'elle lui paraissait plus humaine. « Mais Mars et moi ne reculons toujours pas face à la mort. »

Endymion s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux brillant de crainte.

« Ca peut être autrement ! »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

« C'est toujours Usagi ! »

« Nous ne sommes plus les personnes que nous étions ! Nous devons essayer ! »

« Essayer quoi ? Vous serez tuées ! »

« Elle ne peut nous laisser partir. Elle ne nous laissera jamais partir. »

Endymion serra les dents, impuissant alors que le diadème réapparaissait, le symbole de Vénus disparaissait, et un uniforme immaculé reprenait sa place.

« Reste bien en sécurité, Mina. Jupiter va venir te chercher. »

« M… mais… »

Vénus se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un grand et lumineux sourire qui fit éclater sa fausse jeunesse et toute sa beauté.

« On n'abandonne jamais les nôtres derrière. Souviens-toi. _Jamais_. »

« Maman ! »

Mais Vénus n'était déjà plus devant eux. Et comme si Mars l'avait attendue, elle la rejoignit et lui envoya son sabre que Vénus attrapa sans même se tourner vers elle.

La lumière et le métal se mêlèrent aux flammes et tout devint rapidement chaos.

P

De mémoire, Minako n'avait jamais vu un combat comme celui-ci, ni durant le Silver Millenium, ni durant sa courte vie. Et elle savait au fond d'elle que jamais plus elle n'en verrait un de nouveau.

D'autres Agents étaient apparus, comme si de rage ou de désespoir, Sérénité avait pu en invoquer de nouveaux à mesure que Mars et Vénus parvenaient à détruire leurs adversaires.

Les Senshi se défendaient, mais jamais elles ne prenaient tout à fait le dessus, et elles se fatiguaient. L'une de leurs formidables attaques combinées avaient fait s'écrouler le toit de la base, et ils étaient à présent tous dans le désert, sous le ciel étoilé où l'aube ne tarderait pas à pointer.

C'était un spectacle terrifiant et atrocement fascinant. A cause de l'épuisement, les mouvements de Mars et de Vénus avaient ralenti. Minako pouvait les voir se battre avec une puissance et une habilité extraordinaire. Et ensemble… Leurs pouvoirs, pourtant si différents, se mariaient avec aisance dans des combinaisons puissantes et fluides. Leurs mouvements aussi précis que mortels ne souffraient aucune hésitation et semblaient toujours calculés. L'une se baissait sans même se retourner et l'attaque de l'autre passait au-dessus d'elle, elles s'envoyaient les sabres sans même se consulter, elles se protégeaient l'une l'autre tout en combinant leurs mouvements comme si elles dansaient.

Pouvaient-elles réellement partager leurs pensées ? Etait-ce seulement dû à toutes ces décennies d'entraînements et de guerres, à leur confiance l'une en l'autre, à leur connaissance de l'autre, leur complicité, leur amour ?

« VENUS LIGHT… »

« MARS FIRE… »

« _CRASH ! »_

Minako ferma les yeux instinctivement quand une colonne d'énergie et de feu s'éleva au dessus du combat. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il ne restait rien des derniers agents. Vénus tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et la jeune fille se demanda comment elle avait pu se battre ainsi dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Mars avait été blessée aussi, mais il lui restait plus d'énergie.

Endymion, qui avait cessé de tenter de raisonner sa femme ou ses anciennes amies, scrutait étrangement le ciel depuis quelques minutes. Il avait établi plusieurs fois des boucliers autour des adolescentes et de Mina pour les protéger des effets du violent combat. Mina semblait, elle, pétrifiée, mais Minako avait dû plusieurs fois la retenir et l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour aider ses parents.

« Je ne comprends pas… » murmura Sérénité, debout presque sereinement à quelques mètres face à ses ex Senshi, « comment vous avez encore pu augmenter votre puissance… Mais il est à présent évident que la menace est bien trop grande. »

« Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre, _altesse_, » répondit Mars d'une voix neutre. « Nous avons défendu notre fille, comme nous avons défendu la tienne il y a longtemps. »

« Je vous dois beaucoup, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Mais il est clair que tout est différent maintenant, et je dois aider mon peuple, protéger mon royaume, » répondit Sérénité, tenant dans ses mains une pierre cristalline brillante et pulsant d'un pouvoir inouï qu'elle n'avait certes pas dans la réalité de Minako.

Mars et Vénus restaient sur leurs gardes, mais la vue du Cristal d'Argent les poussa à échanger un long regard dont elles seules surent le sens. Mars avait l'air plus pâle soudain, plus tendue, et Vénus… restait elle-même, difficile à lire, difficile à cerner.

« Ton royaume n'a plus été en paix à partir du moment où l'on a failli, » murmura Vénus. « Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je crois surtout que votre vie vous a rendus las et furieux. Au lieu de voir le bon et la lumière, vous n'êtes tristement capable que de voir les ombres et les failles. A présent que la planète est en paix, vous auriez pu avoir la vie que vous méritiez… »

« La vie que nous méritions ? » répéta Mars, incrédule. « Cette vie-là s'est arrêtée le jour où les humains que nous étions sont morts ! »

« C'est ce que je disais, votre jugement est faussé, » remarqua tristement Sérénité. « Tu ne vois pas ? Vous êtes humains, plus humains que ceux que vous avez tant aimés et protégés. Votre longue vie vous a permis de faire des erreurs, de connaître tous les aspects de l'humanité, de nourrir des espoirs et de connaître des victoires et des échecs, de haïr et d'aimer à un point qu'aucun autre ne connaîtra. C'est cette nature humaine qui a fait de vous des êtres faillibles, à leur image, qui a fait de vous de si formidables protecteurs. Sans vous, cette planète aurait sombré il y a de ça longtemps. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Je le sais, Rei. »

« Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom ! » prévint Mars alors que son sabre apparaissait soudain dans sa main droite. « Jamais ! »

« Tu as perdu ce droit, Sérénité, » rappela Vénus d'un ton bien étrangement calme alors que du sang coulait toujours de ses blessures. « Tu l'as perdu lorsque nos noms ont disparu des mémoires avec le passé. »

« Le passé… Est-ce pour cela qu'elles sont là ? » demanda Sérénité en pointant du doigt Minako et Rei. « Comment entrent-elles dans vos plans ? Espérez-vous tout changer ? »

« On ne change pas le présent en jouant avec le passé, ou n'as-tu rien appris de ce que cette chère Luna t'as enseigné ? »

« Je me demande, _Mars_, jusqu'où vous êtes capables d'aller. »

Un regard étrange, presque effrayant, passa entre les deux Senshi.

« Tu le sauras, » promit Vénus avec un sourire extraordinaire.

« La réunion de famille a commencé sans nous ? » lança Jupiter en arrivant sur la scène grâce à sa rapidité surnaturelle.

Nephrite hocha la tête sèchement lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de Vénus.

« On a fait demi-tour en entendant qu'elle serait là, » se justifia t-il.

Sérénité plissa les yeux et soupira.

« On en est là. »

« Apparemment, » répondit Nephrite. « On ne laisse pas les nôtres derrière. »

« Non, » murmura Sérénité, « personne ne sera laissé derrière cette fois. »

Ce qu'elle voulait dire fut limpide quand une cinquantaine d'Agents apparut autour des Gardiens alors que le Cristal se mettait à briller fortement.

Aucun d'entre eux ne quitterait ce désert.

P

L'affrontement se fit si violent, si extraordinaire, que Minako, Rei et Mina durent sans arrêt trouver de nouveaux refuges. Bourrasques, colonnes de feu, dragons de lumière et de foudre semblaient complètement remodeler le paysage dans un terrible chaos.

Bientôt deux Agents s'extirpèrent de la formidable bataille pour se mettre en quête d'une autre cible.

« Ils nous cherchent, » murmura Rei en les observant.

« Elle veut éliminer les menaces. Mina en est une, et nous aussi, possiblement. »

« Mais on a aucun pouvoir, et tu as vu la puissance de ces trucs ? Même les Senshi ont du mal ! »

« Je sais ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar surréaliste ! Si c'est à cause du chocolat que j'ai mangé, je vais tuer Artémis ! »

« Attention ! »

Elles se baissèrent juste à temps pour éviter les rayons d'énergie que leur envoyèrent les deux Agents.

« Mina, viens, cours ! »

Mais les encouragements étaient inutiles, l'enfant étant plus rapide et plus habile qu'elles deux réunies de part ses dons. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir naturel de pierre, espérant y trouver un refuge temporaire.

« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta Minako.

Rei tenta de la rassurer, mais elle avait recommencé à perdre du sang et sa blessure lui faisait extrêmement mal. L'épuisement n'aidait pas, depuis combien de temps étaient-elles éveillées ? Sa vue se troublait dangereusement de temps à autres.

« Merde ! » cria l'idole lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent coincées dans un cul de sac.

Mina l'observa avec surprise et curiosité.

« Que je ne t'entende pas répéter ça, » prévint Minako immédiatement.

« Plus tard, les leçons, » souffla Rei en faisant passer Mina derrière elle.

Les deux Agents avançaient droit sur elles, et ils avaient leurs armes levées. Quasiment inefficaces contre les Gardiens, elles seraient bien suffisantes pour tuer deux filles sans pouvoir aucun et une enfant ne possédant pas encore la rapidité de ses aînés.

« Une idée ? » demanda Rei, qui n'avait jamais été aussi paniquée.

« Je cherche… »

Mais elle n'eut pas à se creuser davantage la tête, car un puissant rayon doré venu du ciel tua les deux Agents dans une explosion bienvenue. Les filles levèrent la tête pour voir un vaisseau percer les nuages au-dessus d'elles.

« Qui pilote ça ? » souffla Minako.

Elle échangea un regard avec Rei.

« Reiko, » comprirent-elles en même temps.

Mina était déjà en train de crier d'extase, les poings tourner vers le ciel.

« Oui ! Génial ! »

Le vaisseau alla se poser un peu plus loin, et toutes coururent pour rejoindre celles qui en descendaient.

Reiko, Amili et Mako semblaient aussi inquiètes les unes que les autres. Reiko serra sa sœur dans ses bras, vite suivie de ses cousines.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Amili anxieusement. « Soudain tante Jupiter a demandé à ce qu'on fasse demi-tour, comme ça, sans raison ! Ils nous ont ordonné de rester cachées dans le vaisseau et de partir si ils ne revenaient pas d'ici deux heures ! »

« Et bien sûr vous avez désobéi, » remarqua Rei.

« Vous alliez vous faire tuer ! » remarqua Reiko en croisant les bras.

Rei dut finalement hocher la tête.

« Joli tir. »

« Merci ! »

« Reiko, ils se battent contre des Agents et Sérénité ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Et maman est très mal, et maintenant ils doivent tous être blessés et… » Mina fronça les sourcils. « C'est si silencieux, » murmura t-elle.

Le silence, lourd et inquiétant, glaça le sang de Rei. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Minako et elle pourraient faire si tous avaient été tués, et si elles se retrouvaient dans ce monde étrange avec ces quatre enfants à protéger d'un pouvoir si puissant…

Malheureusement, ce soudain manque de son ne pouvait dire qu'une chose…

« On doit aller voir, » murmura Minako.

Rei hocha la tête. Elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Ce qu'elles virent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent ne fut pas ce qu'elles avaient craint, mais pas non plus quelque chose qu'elles comprirent.

Les restes et les cadavres d'Agents souillaient la terre un peu partout, quelques feux restaient allumés ça et là, et tout le paysage portait les traces du combat magique. Endymion semblait figé sur place, non pas par impuissance ou indécision mais, comme précédemment, parce qu'il savait que la moindre intervention de sa part pourrait se terminer par un drame.

Sérénité, ses mains toujours serrées autour du Cristal, se tenait debout, immaculée, au milieu de ce champ sinistre. Autour d'elle, postés comme pour marquer les quatre points cardinaux, Mars, Vénus, Jupiter et Nephrite, tous plus ou moins meurtris, sales et blessés, avaient les yeux braqués sur la reine qui semblait pour le moment incapable de bouger.

« C'était bien joué, » murmura Sérénité.

« Tu aurais dû savoir que nous ne partons jamais en guerre sans avoir au moins deux plans en tête. »

« En effet, Nephrite. La vue du clone m'a embrouillé les idées. J'ignore ce que vous comptez faire, mais vous savez tout comme moi que cela est impossible. »

Jupiter eut un rictus froid. Elle semblait tendue, lasse, triste. Quelque chose de sombre tournait dans son aura, mais Minako ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

« Rien n'est impossible. Il suffit juste… d'accepter. »

« Quoi que vous ayez en tête, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Possible. »

« Mais nous allons essayer, » conclut Mars.

Nephrite se saisit alors rapidement de son sabre, qu'il dirigea vers le ciel.

« Je suis fils de la Terre, gardien et guerrier, je protégeais son fils sacré, ses lois et ses valeurs. Ce matin, j'y renonce ! » cria t-il, planta son épée dans la terre devant lui. A cet instant, son uniforme disparut et Nephrite retrouva son apparence naturelle, celle de Naboru, un jeune homme fier et têtu. « Car je suis avant tout un enfant de ce monde, un parmi d'autres. »

Sérénité secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche alors qu'une ligne au sol, lumineuse, apparut, la liant à Nephrite. Et quand Jupiter prit la parole, un tel lien de lumière courut en arc de cercle de Nephrite à elle qui se tenait à sa gauche. Elle arracha son diadème de son front, puis le leva, lui et l'émeraude qu'il contenait, vers le ciel.

« Je suis fille de Jupiter, gardienne et soldat, je protégeais la fille de la Lune, tout en affichant nos lois et nos valeurs. Ce matin, j'y renonce ! » La pierre dans sa main se mit à briller, et elle la lança au sol à ses pieds, avant de la briser à l'aide de son arme. « Car je suis avant tout une enfant de la Terre, une parmi tant d'autres. »

« Non ! Comment pouvez-vous ? » s'insurgea Sérénité.

Le cristal brillait dans sa main, vibrait alors qu'une ligne la lia à Jupiter, et qu'une autre apparut entre Jupiter et Mars, qui leva à son tour son diadème et le rubis en direction du ciel, de la Lune, de Mars et du soleil.

« Je suis fille de Mars, gardienne et soldat, je protégeais la fille de la Lune, tout en respectant nos lois et nos valeurs. Ce matin, j'y renonce. » Elle brisa sa pierre non pas avec son sabre, mais avec celui de Vénus. « Car je suis avant tout une enfant de la Terre, une parmi d'autres. »

Le Cristal perdit de son éclat, et Sérénité lutta contre ses liens magiques, pour la première fois elle paraissait tout sauf calme, alors qu'autour d'elle ses gardiennes perdaient une à une ce statut, disparaissaient sous ses yeux pour redevenir les jeunes femmes aux traits humains et japonais qu'elles avaient été jadis.

A son tour, Vénus leva son cristal. Sa main ensanglantée tremblait, et la pierre accrochait les rayons encore faiblards du soleil. Mais la détermination dans ses yeux brillants n'avait rien de faible.

« NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela, c'est trahir tous vos serments passés dans cette vie et dans la dernière ! Vos âmes seront maudites ! _Vénus !_ »

« Je suis fille de Vénus, leader des gardiennes et des soldats protégeant la fille de la Lune. J'ai porté les valeurs de Vénus et respecté ses lois. Et ce matin, j'y renonce ! » Elle détruisit sa pierre grâce au sabre de Mars, son uniforme disparut à son tour, ses cheveux redevinrent noirs et plus courts, ses yeux noisette et las. « Je suis une enfant de la Terre, une parmi tellement d'autres, et c'est ce monde que nous choisissons. »

Alors qu'elle parlait, deux lignes rejoignirent les autres dans la terre, liant Nephrite et Vénus et Vénus et Sérénité. Le signe qu'ils avaient créé brilla alors avec un pouvoir nouveau, immense, un pouvoir que seul Endymion connaissait réellement. Ce symbole, Minako le reconnut facilement, ce cercle et cette croix à deux branches à l'intérieur, représentant le Globe, un méridien et l'Equateur, avec en son centre Sérénité, et au bout de chaque ligne, sur le cercle, un ex gardien.

C'était le symbole astronomique de la Terre.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? »

La lumière du symbole terrestre se mêla à celle, soudainement éclatante, du Cristal, l'une dorée, l'autre argent. Elles semblèrent s'affronter avant d'éclater dans une explosion de puissance telle que les Gardiens furent éjectés dans quatre directions opposées.

Mars atterrit près des filles, lourdement, et elle peina à se redresser, blessée et épuisée comme elle l'était.

« Maman ! »

« Reiko ? Reste à l'abri ! »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« A l'abri, Reiko ! »

Reiko hésita, mais la venue de sa sœur et de ses cousines à ses côtés la poussa à rejoindre sa mère qui la serra contre elle un instant pour la rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda doucement Mina, avec inquiétude, ses yeux braqués sur le combat qui semblait toujours avoir lieu entre les deux forces, l'une terrestre, l'autre sélénite.

Mars ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour se reprendre, ou pour autre chose, Rei n'en était pas certaine.

« Notre second plan. »

« Celui sans nous ? » demanda Mako. « Est-ce qu'il va marcher ? Est-ce qu'il va détruire le Cristal ? »

« Non. L'affaiblir. »

« Parce que le Cristal est lié à ceux des autres planètes, » comprit Minako. « Et tous les autres ont été détruits lorsque leurs détentrices sont mortes. »

« Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, » souffla Mars en observant le phénomène, alors que Nephrite et Jupiter, tous les deux blessés, les rejoignaient.

« En abandonnant notre héritage magique, » expliqua Nephrite en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour la rassurer, « nous affaiblissons le pouvoir de Sérénité et d'Endymion. Le Cristal ne peut fonctionner correctement seul, la Lune l'avait compris très tôt, d'où l'alliance des planètes et les Senshis. Si ça fonctionne, il ne sera plus alimenté que par l'héritage des Sérénités, et il sera plus facile à détruire. Et sinon... »

« Mais vous avez perdu vos dons, non ? »

« Nos dons ne sont pas seulement nourris par notre héritage, mais par notre nature humaine également, par nos gènes. Nous l'avons compris assez tôt, mais ça a été confirmé par la naissance des petites. En voyant leurs pouvoirs évoluer sur la même base et pourtant si différemment des nôtres, il nous a paru évident que notre lien avec la Terre, nos origines, est également une source de nos dons. »

« Nous serons bien moins puissants, mais pas dépourvus de pouvoirs, » conclut Jupiter.

La lumière dorée s'affaiblit, l'argent prit le dessus. Vénus rejoignit difficilement les autres, et Mars se tourna vers elle avec inquiétude en la voyant si faible.

« Ca va aller ? » murmura t-elle.

Vénus lui fit un petit sourire qui ne rassura personne.

« Hey, madame Aino, on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes. »

« Tu rêves, » protesta son épouse malgré la main qu'elle posa sous le coude de Vénus pour la soutenir.

« Vous allez bien, les filles ? Jupi, ton bras. »

« Ca va, elle n'a qu'une égratignure, » rassura Jupiter qui avait déjà examiné sa fille.

Vénus secoua la tête quand Mars chercha à faire quelque chose pour ses blessures. Elle sourit à ses enfants et se redressa.

Tous se tendirent et appelèrent à eux leurs armes lorsque toute lumière disparut. Mais ces armes n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'ils avaient possédées, en raison du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus représentants de mondes passés, elles avaient changé tout en restant dans le même style. Sérénité, pour la première fois, avait l'air un peu mal, fatiguée, les vêtements plus ternes, son Cristal bien plus faible.

Mais contenant toujours assez de magie, réalisa Minako en même temps que les autres.

Assez de magie pour tous les détruire dans l'état où ils étaient.

« C'est pas vrai, » souffla Jupiter en se plaçant devant sa fille en position de combat.

« Ouais. On n'a jamais eu de chance. C'est bien pour ça qu'on avait relégué ce plan en plan de secours ! Il _faut _qu'on détruise ce foutu cristal ! » Nephrite fronça les sourcils. « Sans ça jamais elle ne laissera le royaume devenir une démocratie gouvernée par les Hommes ! »

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, » murmura Sérénité, des larmes sur les joues. « Comment le royaume se protégera t-il dorénavant ? Et si la Terre était de nouveau attaquée ? Comment avez-vous pu ? »

« Sérénité ! » appela Endymion en courant vers elle, affaibli lui aussi par l'abandon de statut de Nephrite. « Arrête ! »

« Non ! »

Elle leva une main vers lui et il se retrouva figé sur place, ses pieds tenus par des menottes de lumière argentée.

« Pas cette fois ! Ce sont des traîtres ! »

« Usagi… »

Mais elle s'était déjà tournée vers les autres, et le Cristal dans sa main se mit à briller, à les aveugler. Jupiter, Nephrite et Mars envoyèrent sur elle les attaques les plus puissantes qu'ils pouvaient encore invoquer dans leur état, mais aucune ne perturba Sérénité, et la lumière s'intensifiait.

Peut-être par instinct, ou par familiarité, ou par un terrifiant lien, Minako tourna les yeux vers Vénus, cette femme qui était au fond elle-même, et elle la vit là, debout, chancelante, les yeux trop brillants, trop las, trop sombres dirigés vers ses amis et ses nièces, puis elle les vit caresser tristement le visage de sa femme avec amour et enfin s'arrêter un instant sur ses filles, avec tendresse, désespoir, culpabilité et déchirement.

Le cœur de Minako se serra, mais elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche, ni à crier, pas avant que Vénus ne se redresse. Un sabre blanc, légèrement plus grand que celui de Vénus, vibrant d'un pouvoir presque terrestre, apparut dans sa main droite et elle s'élança vers Sérénité sans un regard en arrière. Endymion, étrangement, fut le seul à part Minako à sentir ce qui allait se produire, et il se libéra de ses entraves dans un utlime effort pour tenter d'arrêter la femme en chemin, sans succès. Vénus, mue par la détermination, la crainte pour les siens et la colère, faisait appel à ses dernières traces d'énergie pour accroître sa rapidité et ses pouvoirs.

« Vénus, qu'est-ce que… ! » s'étrangla Mars, retenue au dernier instant par Nephrite qui cessa ses attaques pour attraper sa main et l'empêcher de courir après son épouse. Il dut rapidement être aidé de Jupiter. « Vénus, _non _! »

Mais Vénus, à présent enveloppée dans une chaude lueur d'or, ne l'entendit ou ne l'écouta pas, et elle pénétra l'aura d'argent autour de Sérénité, non sans dégât. L'énergie du Cristal attaqua son aura comme l'acide attaquerait du métal. Pourtant Sérénité fut surprise par cette inattendue attaque physique, et la seconde que lui demandèrent sa réaction et la concentration de son pouvoir sur elle-même et Vénus lui coûta tout. Le sabre avait déjà transpercé sa poitrine de part en part.

« _MINAKO _! »

Mais même si Mars avait eu toute sa puissance, elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour sauver Vénus. Si l'explosion d'argent et la destruction du Cristal provoquées par le meurtre de Sérénité ne l'avait pas achevée, ses blessures et brûlures dues à son entrée dans le champ de l'aura de la reine, autrement plus douloureuses, auraient eu raison d'elle en quelques minutes.

Des larmes plein les yeux, Minako observa la scène, figée d'effroi. Et à l'instant où le corps ensanglanté de Vénus s'écrasa au sol, où Usagi rendit son dernier soupir, l'adolescente ne put que porter une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de protestation et d'horreur.

« MINAKO ! »

« Usagi... »

Endymion, à genoux près du corps de sa femme, des larmes plein les joues, secoua la tête alors même que Mars prenait Vénus dans ses bras. Quelque part dans son esprit, Minako sut qu'il ne pleurait pas seulement la femme qu'il avait aimée et qu'il avait perdue avant même ce jour, mais aussi l'amie gisant plus loin, ces jeunes gens bourrés d'espoir et d'altruisme qu'ils avaient tous été avant d'être détruits, et tous leurs proches perdus.

« Mars... » souffla Jupiter en s'approchant de son amie, sa voix brisée par les larmes qu'elle retenait difficilement.

« Non ! »

« Rei, elle est partie. Elle... je suis désolée. »

Rei et Minako restèrent glacées, seules, à regarder cette scène horrifiante au milieu de ce paysage meurtri.

Elles observaient ces deux êtres qui avaient tant aimé, pendant si longtemps, et qui se trouvaient brutalement seuls. Ces amis qui perdaient encore une fois une part de leur famille, de leur passé, de leur identité. Ces enfants qui connaissaient la mort pour la première fois, et cette fillette aux yeux noisette qui voyait sa mère, son modèle, disparaître alors qu'elles commençaient seulement à se connaître, et cette petite fille aux yeux chocolat qui, déchirée par des sanglots, passait doucement une alliance au doigt de sa légitime propriétaire.

Et ce n'était pas seulement la scène qui arrachait tant de larmes à Minako et à Rei. C'était aussi la tragédie derrière tout ça, la souffrance de cette famille qui était un peu la leur.

Et la peur, la terreur d'un avenir possible, l'incompréhension si pure, si froide, qui les faisait se sentir tellement jeunes et perdues.

Terriblement innocentes.

P

Au final, c'était Endymion qui leur avait permis de rentrer dans leur réalité, après avoir soigné Rei. Il leur avait confié une étrange pierre violette offerte par une race amie, et, avec un petit sourire triste et pâle, il leur avait dit au revoir.

Mars et les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps. Après s'être assurés qu'Endymion permettrait aux deux adolescentes de partir, ils avaient disparu dans le vaisseau, puis dans le ciel, emportant le corps de Vénus avec eux. Mamoru n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de les observer s'en aller, le cœur visiblement lourd, tout le poids du passé sur ses épaules. Il ne les reverrait sans doute jamais, ces trois personnes qui avaient grandi et vieilli avec lui. Il y avait trop d'histoires entre eux, et Minako avait bien compris que tous étaient trop épuisés par leur vie pour savoir encore comprendre et pardonner. Sérénité avait eu raison en cela, ils étaient bien trop humains pour des gens aussi puissants et sages, bien trop brisés.

Assises dans la cuisine de la maison Aino, une tasse de thé à la main et toutes les deux épuisées au-delà des mots, Minako et Rei ne savaient que dire. Toutes les deux repensaient à tout cela, à ces gens qui leur ressemblaient et qui avaient fait tant d'erreurs, et elles ne parvenaient pas à trouver quelque chose de bon à tirer de cette expérience.

« Tu as raison, » murmura Minako soudain, sans lever les yeux de sa tasse.

« Pardon ? »

Un sourire fatigué naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune idole.

« J'ai fortement tendance à agir comme un martyr. »

Rei sourit, puis elle rit, de ces rires fatigués qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir lorsqu'on a bien trop à l'esprit et vraiment trop sur le cœur, et Minako la joignit. Quand elles se calmèrent, l'atmosphère était plus douce entre elles, plus détendue.

« Mais je crois, » commença doucement Rei, « que cette fois, ça allait au-delà de ça, tu sais. »

Minako hocha sombrement la tête.

« Oui. Je sais. »

« Tu... crois qu'ils ont toujours su que tuer Sérénité pouvait détruire le Cristal ? »

« Je... ne sais pas. Mais tuer Sérénité n'était pas dans leurs plans, non ? Ca veut bien dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais une fois le Cristal séparé de la puissance des autres pierres, la disparition de celle qui était tant lié à lui a suffi à le briser... ou alors les cristaux ne peuvent exister sans nous ? »

« Je... je l'ignore. Dans cette vie... c'est possible. Oui. »

« Vénus a... » Rei hésita en voyant l'expression de Minako s'assombrir. « Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire, pour sauver sa famille et pour le royaume. »

« Je... préfère ne pas y penser. »

Compréhensive, Rei hocha la tête et touilla un moment son thé dans le silence, avant de relever la tête :

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Usagi ait fini comme ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas été clairs à ce sujet. La puissance ? Ou la volonté de protéger son royaume et son pouvoir en dépit de tout ? Ou peut-être… peut-être que c'est le Cristal. Peut-être que c'est lui, la cause de tout. Lui qui l'a rendue comme ça. »

« Tu crois que Mamoru restera au royaume ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est là qu'est sa fille et le reste de sa famille, » souffla Minako. « Il a dit qu'il voulait réparer les choses, instaurer une semi république. Et après… peut-être qu'il rejoindra les autres ? »

Elle dit cela sans réelle conviction. Elle savait bien que Jupiter, Mars, Nephrite et les filles étaient partis pour un endroit que seuls eux connaissaient, là où personne ne les retrouverait jamais.

« Le Cristal est détruit. Tu penses qu'ils sont devenus mortels ? » demanda Minako, cette pensée traversant son esprit brusquement.

« Je l'ignore. Mais j'espère, j'espère vraiment. Leur apparence et le fait qu'ils ne sont plus des avatars pourraient vouloir signifier ça, non? »

« Mmh. Au moins, les petites n'auront plus de mission à accomplir. Ils vont vivre tranquillement maintenant. Normalement. »

« Les petites, peut-être. Mais les autres… je crois qu'ils ne vivront jamais en paix. »

Rei se leva et s'étira avec fatigue.

« On devrait dormir. »

« Oui. Je tiens à peine debout. Du coup, on est revenues à l'heure exacte à laquelle on est parties. On risque de dormir toute la journée. »

« Je crois qu'on va dormir jusqu'à demain matin, » corrigea Rei en suivant son amie à l'étage.

Minako se figea soudain à la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu… ça te dérange si on dort dans la même chambre ? J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule. »

Elle était trop fatiguée pour rougir, et Rei aussi. Celle-ci hocha la tête, suivit son amie à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Minako ? » demanda t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elles furent couchées.

« Mmh ? »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait raconter tout ça aux autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On verra demain ? »

« Ok. Demain. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Oui, bonne nuit. A demain. »

P

« S'il vous plait, les jumelles, rangez un peu votre chambre, » demanda Mars alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir près de Reiko sur le second lit de la pièce.

Elles vivaient dans un chalet parmi cinq autres au creux d'une vallée montagneuse, près d'un lac. Une ville était située à une heure de route, mais l'endroit paisible et magnifique où les chalets étaient nichés restait pourtant un secret depuis très longtemps gardé, depuis que l'ensemble des gardiens avait élu cet endroit comme lieu de retrait et de vacances à l'époque où tous vivaient encore au royaume. Les demeures, grandes et élégantes, portaient bien des traces de cette époque. Meubles, vêtements, photos, affaires en tout genre, souvenirs, tout avait été figé dans le temps, pour le bonheur des enfants qui ne cessaient de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur leurs parents et les gardiens qu'ils n'avaient pu connaître.

Reiko raconta à sa mère et à sa soeur le vol spatial qu'elle avait pu faire en compagnie de son oncle pour son anniversaire. La mort de Minako avait pesé bien lourd sur la petite famille, mais les adultes avaient décidé que cette nouvelle vie, ils la vivraient pour leurs enfants, pour leur offrir enfin une vie normale, ou la plus normale possible. Mars ne s'était toujours pas faite à ce vide en elle, ce vide laissé par son âme sœur, cette femme avec laquelle elle avait partagé un siècle d'existence, et elle ne se ferait sans doute jamais à son absence. Mais ses filles comblaient une petite part de ce creux, et elle leur en était infiniment reconnaissante.

Lorsqu'elle vit Mina arriver avec un brillant sourire sur son visage si similaire à celui de sa mère, ce ne fut pas douloureux, mais doux, rassurant qu'au final, malgré tout, il restait de Minako quelque chose de plus pur que des victoires sur des champs de bataille, de plus vivant que des pierres portant son nom de Senshi et des louanges ignorantes, de plus durable que ces souvenirs qui disparaîtraient avec la mort des derniers immortels.

Le chiot que Mina avait reçu à son anniversaire la suivait de près, et il sauta sur le lit lorsque sa petite maîtresse se blottit sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Taro t'aime bien, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Rei le lui rendit.

« Mais Taro ne devrait peut-être pas monter sur les lits. »

Mina fit la moue.

« Il aime bien ça aussi, tu sais. »

« Ah. »

Reiko secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

« Maintenant elle va ne faire que ça, » protesta t-elle d'un air boudeur. « Entre Taro et tous les animaux de la forêt, elle ne va plus s'arrêter de parler avec ses amis à poils ! »

« Ils n'ont pas tous des poils et je ne _parle_ pas avec eux. »

« Les filles, du calme. Mina, tu as pris ton traitement ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Je me sens déjà mieux, tu sais. » Puis elle observa sa mère plus timidement. « C'était gentil au roi de nous dire que ses scientifiques avaient trouvé un remède pour cette maladie et de nous le donner. »

« Oui, c'était gentil. »

« Maman ? » demanda Reiko en observant la photo qu'elle avait posée sur sa table de nuit et qui n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait déclarée sienne après l'avoir trouvée.

C'était une photo de Rei et de Minako, la première dans les bras de la seconde, prise juste avant la Guerre du Japon, toutes deux en robe légère, assises dans l'herbe contre un arbre du temple Hikawa, souriantes et heureuses. Rei avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se souvenir de ce temps, la première fois qu'elle avait revu cette photo, mais ses lointains souvenirs semblaient devenir étrangement plus clairs ces jours-ci.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux nous raconter la fois où mama a perdu son alliance ? »

« Et votre rencontre aussi ? »

Rei observa ses filles, et finit par sourire. Mina se blottit contre elle, la tête du chien sur ses genoux, et Rei passa un bras autour de Reiko.

« Votre mère a toujours été bien trop arrogante… »

**FIN**

**Explications… en quelque sorte…**

_Oui, dans PGSM, je vois Minako comme la plus déterminée des guerrières de Sérénité et, de part ses souvenirs de leur vie antérieure, comme la plus loyale. Dans la réalité de « Reflets », ça la conduite à faire des choses que jamais elle n'aurait faites autrement, comme manipuler des personnes de part ses pouvoirs pour les forcer à rentrer dans le rang jusqu'à commettre des meurtres sur des opposants ou criminels et criminels en devenir. Tout est une question tordue d'honneur à l'ancienne, de devoir et de serments et loyauté._

_Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce qui a en partie motivé cette fic, c'est la question de Cristal Tokyo dans l'anime et le manga, et de la vie éternelle. J'ai TOUJOURS trouvé cette idée dérangeante, le fait qu'ils devaient répéter le passé et le vivre éternellement. Ok, c'est pour sauver la Terre et c'est un royaume parfait, mais ça ressemble à la renaissance du royaume lunaire sur Terre, lorsqu'on voit comme Mamoru est effacé, lui qui est pourtant prince de la planète. Et quelle royaume ou pays se trouve être parfait? N'est-ce pas l'idéologie même des dictatures? Et comment le royaume ne pourrait pas en être une alors que tant de pouvoirs résideraient en ses dirigeants et gardiens, si peu nombreux et immortels?_

_De plus, cela voudrait dire que les Senshi passeraient leur vie éternelle à servir ce royaume et la reine ? Malgré l'amitié et tout le reste, je trouve pas ça franchement sympa. Ca sonne comme une punition, voire de l'esclavage. Quant à la vie éternelle en elle-même, je ne suis pas certaine que quelqu'un qui vivrait éternellement serait heureux, au contraire. Vivre longtemps, cool, éternellement, moins cool, et si on y ajoute des guerres... un siècle de guerres et de conflits et de servitude me semble déjà être une éternité, ce que j'ai voulu explorer dans cette fic._

_Et il y a aussi le fait que les gens CHANGENT, et ils changent vite. Vous quittez vos amis de lycée, vous les voyez un ou deux ans plus tard et oh surprise, ils ont changé, plus ou moins mais bel et bien. L'idée que dans mille ans Sérénité, Endymion et les Senshi soient toujours les mêmes, avec les mêmes rêves et la même personnalité est totalement absurde en mon sens (et c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les fics dans le futur qui ne tiennent pas en compte ça). De même, que les couples soient tous intacts est une idée bizarre. Bon, le roi et la reine, amour sacré et tout, c'est dans la mythologie, ça passe. Ici, avec PGSM, j'ai fait pareil pour Mars et Vénus. Mais Mercure et Nephrite ont divorcé assez tôt, Jupiter a eu différentes liaisons après la perte de son époux, tout comme les autres ont eu leur part de relations, etcetera. Enfin, c'était ce que je voulais dire._

_Bon, dans « Reflets » et sa réalité, c'est très sombre et tragique et même exagéré. Je veux dire, on a pitié d'eux. Mais ce que je voulais montrer avant tout, c'était que l'éternité, c'était bien beau dans le principe, mais mettez-y des guerres à répétition, une allégeance qui ressemble au final à une prison, des devoirs venus du passé et un Cristal mystérieux et extra terrestre, et vous obtenez…_

_Une tragédie._

_Euh… je suis pas sûre que c'était exactement ça que je voulais faire, mais bon…_


	7. Annexe: chronologie

_En effet, à la base, cette chronologie devait faire l'objet d'une très longue fic… finalement ça a été abandonné. Puis je l'avais reprise et adaptée pour écrire une fic où la fille de Vénus et Mars, Shion, arrivait du futur pour tenter de sauver le Royaume, fic dans laquelle on aurait suivi ses aventures dans le passé (enfin, le présent de PGSM) et où on aurait suivi les Senshi dans l'avenir qui essayaient de la retrouver, avec des flashbacks dévoilant petit à petit que tout n'était pas parfait au Royaume Parfait au contraire de ce que croyait Shion. Fic commencée, puis abandonnée._

_Et enfin, j'ai repris l'idée pour la modifier, la simplifier grandement et retirer Shion (13 ans, mal dans sa peau, adorant ses parents mais très seule) et y intégrer à la place l'idée des clones. Vous l'aurez compris cette chronologie ne sert pas vraiment à l'histoire, mais elle peut intéresser certains qui veulent y voir plus clair dans les infos parsemées que les petits clones et les Gardiens lâchent ou auxquelles ils font référence._

_Donc voilà._

**Annexe**

_**Chronologie**_

**29 octobre ? : **naissance de Setsuna Meioh

**17 juillet 1986 : **naissance de Shin Kunzite

**27 janvier 1987 :** naissance de Haruka Tenoh

**22 février 1987 :** naissance de Naboru Nephrite

**6 mars 1987 : **naissance de Michiru Kaioh

**18 août 1987 :** naissance de Jiro Jadeite

**3 décembre 1987 : **naissance de Mamoru Chiba

**29 mai 1988 : **naissance de Zenji Zoicite

**17 avril 1989 : **naissance de Rei Hino

**30 juin 1989 **: naissance de Usagi Tsukino

**10 septembre 1989 :** naissance de Ami Mizuno

**22 octobre 1989 : **naissance de Minako Aino

**5 décembre 1989 : **naissance de Makoto Kino

**6 janvier 1994 **: naissance de Hotaru Tomoe

**2002 : **apparition de Tuxedo Kamen

**24 décembre 2002 :** réveil de Sailor Vénus par Artémis de Mau, première apparition de Sailor V

**Septembre 2003 : **réveil de Sailor Moon par Luna de Mau

**Derniers mois de 2003 :** réveils de Sailor Mercure, Sailor Mars et Sailor Jupiter

**Octobre 2004 :** Fin du conflit avec Métallia. Disparition des Sailors Senshi

**2008 : **deuxième bref conflit contre Métallia

**2008 : **mariage de Mamoru Chiba et Usagi Tsukino

**2009 : **mariage de Motoki Furuhata et Makoto Kino

**2011 : **réveils par Sailor Pluton des Sailors Saturne, Uranus et Neptune

**2011 – 2012 :** Guerre du Japon (aussi nommée Guerre de la Lumière) qui s'étend au monde en janvier 2012 (contre la planète Jio dont le peuple guerrier recherche un nouveau monde habitable après avoir détruit le leur) – la présence des Senshi est révélée au monde entier et malgré des débuts difficiles les Senshi et les Shitennou combattront au côté des armées terrestres alliées contre la menace aliène.

**Décembre 2012 **:Avènement

**2013 :** mariage de Naboru Nephrite et Ami Mizuno

**2012 – 2022 **: Décennie Brumeuse (Temps de la reconstruction, le monde se réorganise après les lourdes pertes humaines et les pays ravagés. Le monde assiste à d'importantes migrations de populations et à des vagues de violence et de désespoir dans certaines régions très touchées par la guerre. Le Royaume se construit sur une île bâtie à partir de ce qu'il reste du Japon. Il sera reconnu officiellement comme une force mondiale suite à de nombreux déboires diplomatiques, le reste du monde se méfiant du pouvoir de Sérénité et Endymion, surtout au vu des Senshi et Shitennou à leur disposition. Le Royaume accueille les japonais survivants ainsi que tout exilé souhaitant en devenir citoyen et ce jusqu'en 2016 et à la mise en place des Bureaux de Contrôle des Entrées au Royaume dont le but est de limiter le nombre d'entrants sur des critères inconnus de tous sauf du gouvernement. La situation se stabilise enfin, grandement aidée par les pouvoirs du Cristal d'Argent, et en 2022 est signé le Traité d'Alliance et d'Entraide Terrestre entre les pays volontaires – dont le Royaume)

Suite à leur victoire contre l'armée de Jio, Sérénité, Endymion et leurs gardiens commencent à établir des contacts avec certains mondes extragalactiques.

**19 juillet 2019 : **naissance de Naoki Furuhata

**30 juin 2030 :** naissance de Usagi Chiba Sérénité

**2042 : **mort de Motoki Furuhata

**2047 – 2049** : Guerre des Océans (contre les Peuples Marins oubliés)

_(2048 : Lady Neptune est attaquée psychiquement et perd la raison. Elle meurt deux semaines plus tard.)_

**2055 – 2056 **: Guerre contre les Enéides (1) (contre les Enéides, envahisseurs d'une planète artificielle, Ené'éh, qui cherchent à s'emparer du Cristal d'Argent dont l'énergie sélénite pourrait être capable de leur donner un corps naturel)

_(2055 : mort de Naoki Furuhata)_

_(2056 : mort de Lady Uranus)_

**2057 : **divorce de Ami et Naboru Nephrite

**2059 :** Lady Pluton regagne son poste près des Portes du Temps – elle ne réapparaîtra jamais

**2060 : **premières réelles réflexions chez les Senshi sur une possible dissidence

**2060 : **mariage secret et symbolique de Rei Hino et Minako Aino

**2061 – 2065 **: Guerre des Terres (guerre d'Europe qui s'étend à l'Asie – le TAET est remis en question)

_(2063 : mort de Jadeite)_

**2066 :** premières discussions autour du Programme Reflet imaginé par Mercure

**2067** : Guerre des Enéides (2)

_(2067 : mort de Lady Saturne)_

**2068 : **démarrage du Programme Reflet Théorique dans le plus grand secret

**2075 – 2076 **: Conflit Terrestre (guerre mondiale – le TAET est rompu fin 2075, le Royaume entre en guerre en 2076 quand sa puissance et sa légitimité sont remises en cause et que Kunzite est tué dans un attentat avec vingt-trois autres dignitaires lors d'une rencontre diplomatique en vue d'un possible accord) – il se réglera rapidement lorsque les nations en guerre devront s'allier pour défendre la Terre contre les Immortelles extraterrestres

_(2076 : mort de Kunzite)_

**2076 – 2078 **: Guerre des Immortels (les Sailors Senshi d'un autre Système Solaire s'allient pour attaquer la Terre dans l'espoir de récupérer les pouvoirs des Gardiens terrestres pour que leur peuple puisse ensuite coloniser la planète)

_(2078 : mort de Lady Mercure)_

Suite à ces années de guerre les gouvernements en place tentent de mettre sur pieds un nouveau TAET. Seuls des accords fragiles sont mis en place alors que le Royaume se referme sur lui-même et déclare son autosuffisance. Le monde entre dans une phase de calme et de paix tendue alors que les nations concluent traités économiques et politiques et organisent des sommets pour tenter de prévoir la paix future et la défense de la planète. Le silence du Royaume inquiète alors que plus aucune délégation diplomatique n'est envoyée lors des manifestations politiques et que des combats isolés éclatent ça et là dans le monde.

**2079****:** Zoicite s'exile

**2081****:**Les trois Senshi et Nephrite s'exilent à leur tour dans le plus grand secret

**2083 :** Zoicite est retrouvé et meurt

**2084 :** Les Agents sont formés et chargés de traquer les Gardiens

**2085 : **Le Programme Reflet est effectivement mis en route

**2093 : **Les essais pour le Programme Reflet se révèlent fiables

**14 août 2093 : **Mina, Reiko, Mako et Amili sont sorties des unités de développement

**28 juillet 2101 :** Mina, Reiko, Mako et Amili utilisent une tablette et arrivent dans le passé, le 28 juillet 2005


End file.
